Key to my Heart
by Sweetandsnarky89
Summary: When Kurt Hummel went to spy on the Dalton Academy Warblers, he did so half because Puck had been an ass and half because an all-boys prep school seemed like a different world. His transfer to the school gives him chances at things he never though he'd experience. Between the charming Blaine and the sexy Sebastian, Kurt's left with a choice and a relationship he never expected.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello lovely ladies and gentleman. Welcome to the new collaboration of Samee89 and foranotherworld. We are the UnholyDuo. :D **

**Summary: ****When Kurt Hummel went to spy on the Dalton Academy Warblers, he did so half because Puck had been an ass and half because an all-boys prep school seemed like a different world. He never expected to meet someone like Blaine Anderson, a perfect gay role model with a dreamy voice and kind eyes. He never wanted to meet Sebastian Smythe, the gay playboy whose voice dripped with sex and an arrogance only rich boys could afford. Kurt's transfer to Dalton makes him realize things he never dreamed of, most of all how he shouldn't judge a book by its cover, because Blaine isn't always so perfect and Sebastian's hiding something more behind that playboy image. Will Kurt break too many hearts to stay? Or will something strange and different happen to them all?**

**Inspiration: This is our first collaboration, based on the gif from Tumblr and a post asking what would have happened if Sebastian had come to Dalton last year. Mostly, the story follows canon events with Sebastian thrown in, starting around Never Been Kissed. Starts to stray from canon around Silly Love Songs. **

**Pairings: Sebastian/Kurt, Kurt/Blaine**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Glee. If we did, it would be in Darren Criss' contract to have a threesome with us. Instead, we write porn. There are large chunks of actual dialogue from the show mixed in throughout the story. We don't own those, they belong to Glee writers. Don't sue us, we have no money. (****unless by money you mean sexual favors for Darren Criss, Grant Gustin or Naya Rivera, which we are all too happy to provide)**

**Rating: Eventual M. **

**Warnings: Will be posted if needed in each chapter. Eventual warnings for boysex and multiple partners.**

**Loves and Kisses,**

**Samee and Ashley**

* * *

**Chapter One- Teenage Dream**

Blaine opened the double doors of the senior commons and Kurt took a look around. The room was full of boys in identical red and blue uniforms, smiling and laughing with each other as they moved the furniture to the sides of the room. He looked down at his clothing and realized how out of place he was.

Blaine turned back to him with a kind smile.

"Oh, I stick out like a sore thumb," Kurt said, blushing and starting to feel awkward.

"Well, next time don't forget your jacket, new kid," Blaine said, winking as he reached forward to fix the lapel on Kurt's makeshift uniform, "you'll fit right in." Some of the boys in the background started to sing the rhythm of the song while Blaine dropped his bag in a chair and turned back to Kurt. "Now, if you'll excuse me." Blaine turned to the Warblers and began to sing the lead of what Kurt recognized as Katy Perry's _Teenage Dream_. Kurt watched him intently, fascinated by his voice, and when the other boy caught his eyes on the word 'valentine,' Kurt's heart stopped.

Directly to Blaine's right, another Warbler also had eyes only for Kurt as he swayed to the beat. The kid's eyes were dreamily watching Blaine and the room full of boys with longing. Who was this beautiful boy? And what in the hell was he doing with Blaine?

-x-

Sebastian felt a little weird about what he was doing right now. The boy who had come in with Blaine (and was definitely NOT a Dalton student) just interested him so much that he _had _to follow Blaine and this mysterious guy and see what he could find out. He was currently pressed up against the wall around the corner from where Blaine and the strange boy were having a conversation. So far, Sebastian had learned that his name was Kurt, that he was a glee club spy from McKinley, and that he had some sob story about a bully at school. Naturally, Blaine was preaching about courage and standing up for yourself. Sebastian rolled his eyes-advice like that _might _work but he had the feeling that it would only end in getting this poor kid's ass kicked.

Kurt thanked Blaine softly, and was still sitting at the table when Blaine left for class.

"Hey hot stuff," Sebastian said as he slid into the seat Blaine had vacated.

"Umm...," Kurt wiped his eyes and looked up at him. He blinked. "Are you talking to me?"

"See anyone else here?"

Kurt actually turned his head and looked around.

Sebastian barely suppressed a laugh as he waited for Kurt to answer.

"No, I guess not. Probably because they're all in class." Kurt took the last sip of his coffee. "Which is probably where I should be getting back to."

Sebastian couldn't stop himself from watching Kurt's throat as he swallowed the last of it in one large gulp. Fuck, he'd like to see this kid swallow a hell of a lot more than coffee. He'd have time to daydream later-right now how he had more interesting things to focus on. He leaned over the table, pushing the empty coffee cup across the table with a finger. "So, are you gonna listen to the golden boy and stand up to this bully of yours?"

Kurt breathed in sharply and his eyes flickered to Sebastian's. "Were you listening to my conversation?" he asked indignantly.

"Well, I had intended to catch you before Blaine did, but he beat me to you." Sebastian said, eyeing Kurt up.

Kurt rolled his eyes, grabbed his bag, and stood up. "I don't like you."

"You don't know me," Sebastian said, standing up and stepping right in front of Kurt to stop him from leaving. This kid had the cutest 'bitch face' Sebastian had ever seen and it didn't scare him one little bit.

"I don't need to know you. You are a self-absorbed ass with no concept of personal space." Kurt pressed a finger against Sebastian's chest, pushing him back. "Hopefully, I won't see you later." He turned and walked toward the door.

"Hey, don't you want to know my name?" Sebastian called after him.

Kurt stopped in the doorway and turned on his heels, smirking at the other boy. "I'll stick with self-absorbed ass; it suits you."

Sebastian grinned as he watched Kurt walk away. His ass was phenomenal and Sebastian was more than 100% sure that Kurt was a virgin. Fuck, he HAD to get some of that, and soon.

And then a realization hit him that he, Sebastian fucking Smythe, had just been turned down, by the world's most obvious virgin. That hadn't happened since he was 11. Strangely enough, instead of being upset, he was extremely excited. Most of the time, when he wanted a guy, they fell into his arms after just one look. This Kurt kid wasn't even interested. Or, he'd said he wasn't, but Sebastian had seen the flicker of interest in his eyes before he'd put all of his walls up. Sebastian looked forward to breaking them down. Sure, it was obvious that Kurt thought his morals were way too high for someone like Sebastian, but he was certain he could win Kurt over. It was apparent from the way that he dressed that the kid enjoyed the finer things in life and Sebastian had access to plenty of them. That would be his easiest starting point for getting beneath that prim, virginal exterior.

It might take a little work to win this kid over, but Sebastian liked a challenge here and there. This could be fun. But first, he had to deal with Anderson.

-x-

Kurt drove home in a daze. Had two hot guys really just hit on him?

Blaine had been so incredibly kind to him. First, he'd grabbed Kurt's hand, then he'd sung to him, and seemed to understand his problems when they'd been talking over coffee. Kurt had never had a guy be so comfortable with him before. Blaine was everything Kurt had ever daydreamed about. He was charming, attractive, a wonderful singer, and he could tell that they'd be good friends given the chance. He'd given Kurt his phone number, for Christ's sake! Kurt hoped this wasn't Blaine just being a super friendly guy…he'd felt something when Blaine sang to him.

Then there was the other guy whose name Kurt hadn't even bothered to learn. It didn't matter. He was a…what had Kurt called him? A self absorbed ass. Even so, Kurt couldn't deny that he was extremely attractive. He couldn't understand why a guy like that would be interested in him. Kurt would probably never see him again. He put that sexy, gravelly voice out of his mind and tried to think of other things, like the homework he had to do and which of his friends he should call first.

-x-

Warblers practice was really a Blaine show since he'd been given the lead, so Sebastian sat in the corner of the room watching Blaine talk with the council and thinking about that cute piece of ass that had left him earlier. Blaine's phone rang and he looked down at the screen with a concerned look in his eyes. "Guys, I have to take this. Be right back."

The fucking nerve! If anyone else tried to pull that shit, they'd at the very least be spoken to after practice. Sebastian knew that the council wouldn't breathe a word to their golden boy.

Sebastian watched him and waited until the other guys went back to practicing before sneaking out behind him. He found Blaine sitting on a table near a window. Sebastian snuck up behind a wall to listen in. He could almost hear the faint sound of Kurt's voice on the other side phone and for some reason it made him smile.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked.

Kurt's voice rambled over the line—Sebastian could tell he was freaking out, and Blaine's next words confirmed his suspicions. "Hey, calm down. I'll be over there during lunch, okay?" Blaine shut the phone after Kurt's reply.

Sebastian came around the corner of the wall as soon as Blaine hung up. "Talking to Kurt?"

Blaine turned towards him and glared. "What's it to you Smythe?"

"He's fucking hot," Sebastian said, leaning up against the wall. "I wouldn't mind bending him over and fucking him until he screams my name."

"You are disgusting," Blaine said with an eye roll.

Sebastian laughed, "Like you don't want to fuck him."

"He doesn't need that right now, he needs..."

"Courage," Sebastian said with a laugh. "Whatever you say Blaine. I notice you didn't deny that you wanted him." Sebastian turned, hands in his pocket, to start walking back to practice.

"Stay away from him Smythe," Blaine called after him.

Sebastian turned back to Blaine and stepped up to him, standing between his legs where he was sitting on the table. "Make me, Anderson," Sebastian growled.

Blaine pressed his finger to Sebastian's chest. "Don't even think about him."

Sebastian grabbed his wrist and brought the finger up, sucking the digit into his mouth. He twirled his tongue around it and hollowed his cheeks. Blaine ripped his finger away but Sebastian could see the lust darkening Blaine's gaze. "Why don't we let him decide? I've got more tricks up my sleeve than you."

"Kurt won't fall for tricks," Blaine said as he pushed Sebastian away from him and hopped off the table.

"And would you?" Sebastian said with a wink. "Come on Blaine...that offer I made you last week to come up to my room is still wide open."

"Yeah, so are your legs." Blaine shot back with a sneer. "I'm not easy, and neither is Kurt." Blaine walked down the hall, back to practice. "Give it up before you make a fool of yourself."

Sebastian watched Blaine walk away, frowning to himself. It was the second time in two days that he'd watched a fantastic ass walk away from him completely uninterested. Was he living in the Twilight Zone?

-x-


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two- Welcome to Dalton**

Kurt didn't have a choice, Karofsky was coming back and Kurt couldn't live in fear anymore. Blaine was over-excited about the prospect of Kurt coming to Dalton, even managing to snag him the single room across the hall from Blaine. But despite Blaine's excitement, Kurt couldn't help but feel sad. Leaving McKinley meant leaving the New Directions. His friends may be over-dramatic and very self-absorbed, but they were his friends. He would never forget Puck's offer to form a secret service around him, or the punch Sam took for him. Despite the total dysfunction, New Directions was his family. "Kurt!"

Kurt's head snapped up and he looked over at Blaine, who was poking his head out of the tiny closet in the dorm room. "Sorry, what?"

"Are you okay?" Blaine stepped out of the closet and looked over at Kurt with his typical 'I'm concerned for you' face. Kurt saw that face far too often and it grated on his nerves more than he cared to admit.

"I'm fine," Kurt assured him, "just adjusting I guess."

"Dalton's great Kurt," Blaine said with a smile, jumping back into the closet and shuffling through the box at his feet. "You'll fit in perfectly around here."

Despite Blaine's constant reassurance, Kurt had a hard time seeing how exactly he, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, was supposed to do something as common as fitting in. The uniform took away his designer clothes, but Kurt had never really been the type to fade into the background, so he'd find a way. "I'm sure you're right Blaine. Thanks, for the help and the company."

"It's not a problem, Kurt, that's what friends are for," Blaine's muffled voice said from the closet.

Friends. Right. Kurt picked up the Dalton tie sitting next to his bed and looked at it sadly. Just friends.

-x-

Sebastian slid into the seat next to Kurt, dropping his bag on the table. "Imagine my surprise when a mass text went out this morning, informing me that Blaine's new pet transfer was joining the Warblers for an audition this afternoon."

"Go away," Kurt said, keeping his eyes on the book in front of him. He'd only been at Dalton for a day and the workload was already way more advanced than McKinley's. The last thing he needed was a distraction in the form of the sexy, but undeniably arrogant boy.

"Now, you shouldn't be so unfriendly. I come bearing gifts." Sebastian pulled a wrapped box out of his bag.

Kurt looked up from his book, eyeing the package. "Why would you get me something?"

"Because it's your first day," Sebastian said with a smile. "Don't you want it?"

Kurt looked from the present to the smirking boy holding it. It could be a trick of some kind, but...the box looked gorgeous, and he wanted to know what was in it. "Whatever, give it to me."

Sebastian placed it in front of Kurt, leaning over and whispering in his ear. "By the way, my name is Sebastian. I'll see you at practice later." He grabbed his bag and headed back out of the library, leaving a confused and slightly flushed Kurt in his wake.

Kurt looked down at the gift. The box was wrapped in pretty silver paper with a large blue bow. Kurt unwrapped it carefully, cautious of what was inside. He didn't trust this Sebastian guy one bit. He opened the lid of the box and peeked inside, squeaking and dropping the lid back down. A few random boys gave him a strange look, but he ignored them. He opened the lid again and checked, and yep it was still there. Inside the box was another smaller box, a turquoise box with a white ribbon that Kurt would recognize anywhere. Kurt could barely breathe as he pulled the small box out, cradling it in his hand. This had to be a joke, there was no way this was real!

Kurt opened this box slowly, unwrapping the white ribbon and lifting the lid. Inside sat a silver bracelet. Kurt picked it up carefully from inside the box to take a closer look. The bracelet was wide and sleek, the front had a keyhole cut out of the silver and engraved above it was Tiffany & Co., while below it read New York. Two small diamonds were embedded on either side of the key hole. Kurt couldn't deny the brilliance of the design, how shiny and pretty it was. He couldn't even deny that he loved it, because he _so_ did. What he couldn't understand was why a boy he just met, who he didn't even like, had given him something so expensive. Kurt, despite how much he wanted to try it on, placed the bracelet back into the box and shut the lid.

-x-

"Can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?" Kurt asked when Warblers practice was over.

Sebastian smiled and nodded, catching the glaring look Blaine was giving them. "Sure, come on. We can get coffee." Kurt let Sebastian guide him to the cafe, order his coffee, and lead them to a table. "I see you aren't wearing my gift."

Kurt reached into his bag, pulling out the blue box that he had carefully rewrapped with the white ribbon. "I can't accept it." He slid, as much as it pained him to, the box across the table.

Sebastian slid it back. "Of course you can," he said in a low voice. "I bought it just for you."

"You didn't know I was transferring until today," Kurt pointed out.

Sebastian smirked, tracing a finger around the rim of his coffee cup. "Ok, so I bought it before I knew you were coming here. The Dolce jacket you wore when I met you was stunning, I figured this would look amazing with it."

"You can't be serious, I know how much this costs." Kurt tried to ignore the gleeful feeling of someone else noticing his designer fashion choices.

Sebastian leaned forward a little, dropping his voice. "Money spent making you look even more fabulous than you already are is money well spent. I had the money, you needed the bracelet. I don't see what the problem is."

"Buying this," Kurt said with a sneer, "or any other expensive gift you can think of, won't make me sleep with you."

"Then what would make you sleep with me?" Sebastian laughed when Kurt crossed his arms and huffed at him. "Take the gift, I meant what I said. It's your 'Welcome to Dalton' present. Well, normally it'd be a blow job but I figured you'd like this better."

Kurt eyed the box in the middle of the table. "What's your angle here? Other than the blatantly obvious attempts to get in my pants."

Sebastian stood up, nudged the box closer to Kurt, and grabbed his bag. "Maybe," he said, flinging his bag over his shoulder and smiling down at Kurt. "Just maybe I like you."

"You don't know me," Kurt echoed Sebastian's words from their first meeting.

"I don't need to," Sebastian said, leaning down until his lips pressed against the shell of Kurt's ear. "Trust me, baby, you're just my type."

Once again Sebastian walked out of the room, leaving a confused, but undeniably aroused Kurt in his wake. Kurt eyed the box for the next three minutes, gulping down his coffee. "Fuck it," he whispered to himself, reaching over and grabbing the box. Less carefully this time, he ripped the box open and slid the bracelet onto his arm. Damn... it did look good.

-x-

Kurt smiled down at the ring of silver circling his wrist. Was everyone at this school loaded? He felt bad to admit it, but...he found himself disliking the self-absorbed ass Sebastian a little less as he watched the words "Tiffany & Co." gleam in the light.

A light brush on his shoulder made him jump in his chair.

"Sorry," Blaine murmured, sitting across from him. "What's that?" He tilted his head at Kurt's still outstretched wrist.

Kurt blushed. "It's...a welcoming gift."

Blaine frowned. "That's an awfully expensive gift. Who gave you that?"

"Sebastian," Kurt replied, holding his wrist out and admiring the bracelet again.

"What?" Blaine exclaimed, attracting the attention of some of the other students in the room.

Kurt looked up at him. "Yeah, I know he's not the nicest guy ever, but he wouldn't take it back. It's gorgeous. I've always wanted one."

"Not the nicest guy ever is a mild way to describe Sebastian Smythe. Be...careful, okay, Kurt? If I were you, I'd stay away from him. He's nothing but trouble."

Kurt was torn between being annoyed that Blaine was trying to tell him what to do and being touched that Blaine cared, and was maybe even jealous. "I'll take it under advisement," he said carefully. "He's...a bit arrogant, I agree with you on that. I don't want to get too involved with him, to be honest, but...I don't want to be too terribly rude when he's making such an effort to be nice, besides this was...horribly expensive."

Blaine's stomach churned. Damn him. Damn him, Damn him, DAMN him. He pushed away his irritation and focused on Kurt. "Just know that you don't have to...you know, give him anything in return."

Another blush bloomed on Kurt's face. "Blaine!" he exclaimed. "I would...never-" He stood up. "I...I have to go. Goodbye, Blaine," he said coldly.

"Kurt, wait!" Blaine called after him. But Kurt wasn't stopping for anything. Blaine buried his head in his hands. He'd kind of screwed that up. Hopefully he could fix it-and not make a habit out of it.

He burned with rage as he thought of what Sebastian had done. It was so underhanded of him to buy Kurt something like that. Blaine was going to have to have a serious conversation with Sebastian later and make it clear where they stood. Kurt needed a friend, not a hook-up. He needed to be guided and cared for, not used and dumped. Getting close to Sebastian only to be dumped once they'd had sex would absolutely shatter Kurt, and Blaine couldn't let that happen.

-x-

"Smythe," Blaine yelled as he pounded on the wooden door in front of him. "Smythe, open this damn door."

The door swung open and Sebastian stood in the doorway. He was wearing a pair of well worn jeans that hung low on his hips. The button was unbuttoned and he was holding his shirt in his hand. Blaine gaped at him. "I could have answered naked," he said with a wink. "You here to take me up on my offer?"

Blaine glared at him. "I'm here to ask you what the fuck you think you're doing, giving Kurt gifts like that."

"Ah," Sebastian said, leaning up against the doorframe. "I figured you would find out about that."

"It's completely inappropriate," Blaine hissed.

"Whatever you say, Anderson," Sebastian smiled. "Are you done here? I was kind of busy." His eyes trailed down Blaine's body. "But I wouldn't say no if you wanted to come in and give me a hand."

Blaine growled. "I told you to stay away from him."

"Yeah, well I've never followed the rules," he said. "Afraid of a little competition?"

"I'm not trying to sleep with him. He needs a friend, someone he can count on. Not someone who's going to fuck him and then leave him."

Sebastian laid a hand over his heart. "Blaine, you wound me. That's not what I'm trying to do at all."

Blaine stopped, clearly surprised by this answer. 'What?"

"I don't want to just fuck him once and leave him."

Blaine's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Something tells me you aren't trying to romance him either."

Sebastian shrugged. "It could be my thing. He's one of the hottest guys I've seen, and that's saying a lot as I've been all over Europe. I want him. And I always get what I want."

"You're the worst thing for him," Blaine said angrily.

"And who's to say that you're any better?" Sebastian challenged.

Blaine sighed in frustration. "Leave Kurt alone. He needs help. You don't know enough about him, and I swear to God, you're just going to hurt him more if you don't stop being so...sexual with him. He can't handle that right now." He stared into Sebastian's eyes, trying to make him feel the force of his words.

Sebastian leaned against the doorframe. "Did someone..." He couldn't even say it.

"No," Blaine exhaled. "But...Kurt's been subjected to enough unwanted attention. So back the fuck off."

Sebastian didn't say anything, but Blaine felt that they had nothing more to say to each other. He turned and stalked down the hallway.

Sebastian shut his door and pressed his back against it. If he wanted Kurt, he was going to have to switch his game up. His raw sex appeal wouldn't work. If Kurt wasn't so fucking hot, all of this planning and plotting wouldn't be worth it. But he was and the slow build up would be so, so worth it in the end.

And if he got too sexually frustrated? Well, that's what he'd been doing before Blaine arrived was for. He shoved his pants off and dropped the shirt to the floor. He climbed on the bed and settled himself against the pillows, imaging what Kurt's hands (which he imagined must be soft) would feel like caressing his skin. Yes, Kurt was worth the effort this was going to take.

-X-

Blaine had to find Kurt. He had to fix whatever had gone wrong, he couldn't let Sebastian take him away, he just couldn't.

Blaine stopped in his tracks.

No.

Kurt wasn't his. He couldn't be taken away from him. That's not what this was about. Blaine wanted to help Kurt, not date him.

Right?

He pulled out his phone and texted Kurt.

_Hey. -Blaine_

He crossed his fingers and waited for Kurt's reply, which came much sooner than he'd been expecting. Hope flared inside of him. If he was replying so quickly, he couldn't be _that _mad, right?

_What do you want, Blaine? -Kurt_

_Just to talk. I'm really sorry. I don't want to fight with you. I really like you and don't want you to be upset with me. -Blaine_

_I just got out of class. You could give me a tour of the grounds. I'm heading outside right now_. -Kurt

Blaine grinned and walked towards the main entrance. He didn't quite know why, but it made him very happy that Kurt couldn't stay too mad at him for too long. Now he just had to get through his apology without fucking it all up.

-X-

-X-

Kurt waited nervously for Blaine on Dalton's front steps. He had meant to ignore Blaine's texts but if he was being honest, he was kind of starting to fall for Blaine already. And it seemed that Blaine liked him at least a little. He was so concerned about Kurt not being angry with him, and his stomach fluttered when he thought of the last text Blaine had sent him '_I like you.' _The text, the way that Blaine had looked at him while they sang _Teenage Dream_, the fact that he'd grabbed his hand...all of that had to mean something, right?

"Hey," a voice said behind him. Kurt turned and was caught off guard by how golden Blaine's eyes were. How had he missed it before? They were melting him, and he felt something deep inside of him, the kind of feeling he'd only ever gotten by himself alone in the dark while thinking about those muscle magazines April Rhodes had given him last year. He took a deep shuddering breath.

"Kurt?"

"Sorry," Kurt said, looking away and blushing. "You wanted to talk?"

Blaine started down the stairs and down the path to the gardens. "Yeah, let's take a walk. Dalton's grounds . I'll take you to my favorite place."

Kurt's heart fluttered. His favorite place? Already?

Blaine had to like him, he just _had _to.

Kurt hurried to catch up to him, and marveled at the neatly trimmed hedges, the tall majestic trees, the ivy growing on the wrought iron gates that led to little gardens with benches and boys studying in the sunshine.

"Wow," he breathed. "You're right, this is gorgeous."

Blaine mmmed in response and Kurt's breath caught as he felt that strange late night feeling again. Blaine was so handsome, so gentlemanly, so utterly perfect. Kurt could scarcely believe that a boy this amazing liked _him._

"Here we are," Blaine said, holding open a gate you wouldn't notice if you didn't know it was there. They were in a little courtyard with high brick walls. There was a swing hanging from two large trees in the center. The rest was grass and fountains. It was a little wild and unkempt, but...wonderful. It felt secluded and magical; like another world.

"Wow," Kurt said again. "This is amazing."

Blaine grinned. "It feels like no one else is here, even though there's plenty of people milling about. Come on, sit down," Blaine said, hopping onto the swing.

Kurt settled down gingerly.

"I just wanted to say that I was sorry about earlier. I don't think you're the kind of guy who throws yourself around, and I know that's what it sounded like. I just know that Sebastian is the kind of guy who expects...well, _things_," Blaine murmured.

"He's a bit...pushy. But well-meaning enough, I think." Kurt looked down at the bracelet on his wrist. "I guess when you're that rich, this is nothing but a friendship bracelet."

"No," Blaine said softly. "Sebastian is trying to...he just wants to...have his way with you and then...get rid of you. He's not trying to be your friend, I promise."

"At least someone wants me for once," Kurt mumbled, regretting the words the minute they were out of his mouth.

"Hey," Blaine said softly. "Look at me."

Kurt kept his eyes resolutely on the ground and stiffened when he felt Blaine get off of the swing. He didn't want to watch him walk away, and studied the earth beneath his shoes even harder. He was surprised when he saw Blaine's feet, and then his knees come into view.

He looked up. Blaine was kneeling in front of him. "Blaine?" he whispered.

Blaine took Kurt's hands in his. "Kurt, you're really, really special. You don't need a guy like Sebastian to feel wanted. Trust me, okay?"

Kurt's breath hitched. Was this the part where Blaine would say that _he _wanted Kurt? Would they kiss? His stomach leapt nervously at the thought.

"I think you're really great, Kurt. I feel like we've been friends forever already, and it's only been a few weeks. I really want to get to know you better, and show you how great Dalton can be if you let it. I don't want you to get hurt. I really care about you already, and I want us to be really good friends."

Kurt's smile faltered a little.

_I want us to be really good friends._

The words haunted him all day as he went through the motions of class and homework. He tried not to think about the way those words made him feel, even if his father did catch on that something was bothering Kurt during their nightly phone call. He told his father he was just tired and hoped he'd believe the lie.

-x-

Sebastian snuck out after room checks, walked down the hall, and tapped softly on Kurt's door. After a couple of knocks, a half asleep Kurt cracked the door open and peeked outside. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you. Come with me?"

"Isn't this against the rules?" Kurt opened the door a little more and Sebastian could see the flash of silk pajamas.

Sebastian smirked and put his hand on the door frame near Kurt's head. He leaned in, whispering softly. "Room checks already happened and I do this all the time. If we get caught, I'll take the blame."

Kurt bit his bottom lip in contemplation. This was probably a really bad idea-he'd only gotten here and it wouldn't do to get in trouble already. "I don't know."

Sebastian pulled his hand away from the door. "Look, I promise I don't have any motives other than needing to talk to you."

Something in the way Sebastian looked made Kurt believe him. "Give me a few minutes to get dressed. I'll be right out." Kurt closed the door and leaned back against it, breathing deep. He thought back to all the things Blaine had said about Sebastian, but then thinking about Blaine and his "good friends" speech made him hurt and angry all over again. What was the worst that could happen by going out and talking with Sebastian? Kurt kicked off the door and went over to his closet, pulling out a pair of black skinny jeans and green button up. He slipped on a pair of boots and laced them up. He eyed the bracelet on his nightstand and slipped it on. Grabbing his room keys and his phone, he opened the door again. "Where are we going?"

Sebastian smiled, "Just trust me." He held out his hand and Kurt looked at it for a split second before he took it and let him guide him out of the dorm hall.

-x-

Sebastian pulled a set of keys out of his pocket and unlocked a door, holding it open and stepping to the side. "After you," he said.

Kurt smiled and walked into the room. "Dalton has a pool?" Kurt turned back around to see Sebastian close the door and lean up against it.

"I've got a set of keys to all the athletic rooms." Sebastian smiled. "It looks good on you," he said, nodding to Kurt's wrist.

Kurt looked down to the bracelet on his wrist. "Blaine hates it."

"That would make sense, seeing as Blaine hates me." Sebastian leaned back against the door and crossed his arms over his chest. "Then again, you don't like me much either, do you?"

Kurt looked down at his feet, feeling guilty. "I don't know you."

"I thought you didn't need to," Sebastian said with a smirk. "What was it you called me? A self-absorbed ass?" Kurt flushed red. "You know, you're cute when you blush like that."

Kurt could swear his face was on fire. "Do you hit on everyone, or just the new guys?"

"Everyone," Sebastian said with a smile. "But you're a special case."

Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed. "I bet you say that to all the boys. But what did you need to talk about?"

"What happened at your old school?" Sebastian moved off the door and walked over to the chairs in the corner. "Blaine kind of hinted at something."

Kurt scowled. "Blaine shouldn't have said anything."

"Look...Blaine said something about you being on the end of unwanted advances and he eluded that I might be making you uncomfortable." Sebastian leaned back in the chair. "I'm not the nicest guy, Kurt, but I'm not down with hurting people."

Kurt sighed and walked over, sitting down in the chair next to Sebastian. "There is this closeted bully at my old school, who was making my life hell. Blaine told me to stand up to him and when I did, he..._kissed_ me. Then he threatened to kill me if I told anyone."

Sebastian looked over at Kurt. "I'm..."

"Don't, okay? All I hear is apologies from people and pity. Blaine's dead set on thinking that I need some kind of gay Jiminy Cricket." Sebastian laughed at that comment.

"I don't pity you," Sebastian said. "But...I'm not the monster Blaine makes me out to be."

"Just a self absorbed ass," Kurt said with a smile. "Thank you, for the bracelet by the way."

Sebastian stood up. "Take it off, you wouldn't want to get it wet."

"Wet?" Kurt watched in awe as Sebastian stripped his shirt off. "Oh no, not happening."

"Scared, Hummel?" Sebastian's hand flew to his belt.

Kurt scowled and avoided looking at him. "There is no way I'm getting naked with you."

"I didn't say anything about being naked," Sebastian said. "I'm just going for a nice swim. And you are coming with me."

"No way," Kurt huffed.

Sebastian moved and knelt beside the chair Kurt was sitting in. Kurt tried to avoid looking down at the attractive guy in underwear. "Don't you ever want to just let go and have some fun? Do something a little crazy just because it feels good?" Kurt looked over and caught Sebastian's eyes. "Trust me, I won't try anything. It's your first night and you've looked stressed since you came to spy on us."

Kurt looked over at the pool and back at the boy kneeling beside him. "Does this make us friends?"

Sebastian smiled and stood up. "No way," he said, "I definitely don't want to be your friend. This is me courting you, is it working?"

Kurt stood up from the chair. He had to admit, the fact that Sebastian wanted him, not as a friend but as something more, made him feel...bold. "It'll take a lot more than a pretty bracelet and a night swim."

Sebastian winked and dove into the water. When he came up for air, he turned back to face Kurt. "But it's a start."

Kurt pulled the bracelet off his wrist and dropped it on the chair. Fuck it, Sebastian was right. He needed to live a little.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three- Midnight Swim**

Kurt dove into the water and came up near where Sebastian was floating on his back. "The water feels amazing, right?"

"Mmm...," Kurt said, treading water. "I guess as ideas go, this isn't so bad."

"See, I knew you'd have fun." Sebastian went back under water and came up on the other side of Kurt.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You just know everything, don't you?"

Sebastian smirked, "Most of the time. Like I know that you can't beat me in a race."

"You're on," Kurt said, swimming over to the deep end of the pool with a giggle.

"On your mark, get set, go." Both boys kicked off from the wall, swimming hard and fast. They hit the wall, Sebastian getting there just a second before Kurt. "Told you."

Kurt ran a hand over his face and glared. "Yeah, once again you know it all."

Sebastian kicked off the wall, swimming on his back. Kurt watched him swim for a minute before heading over to the ladder and getting out. "Done already?" Sebastian asked as he watched that fantastic ass, clad in nothing but wet briefs that left nothing to the imagination, walk over to the towels.

"Any longer would completely mess up my skin," Kurt said, wrapping the towel around himself and sitting on the edge of the pool, his feet dropping into the water and kicking in the water. He watched Sebastian swim around, knowing he was probably showing off. Kurt couldn't help but think that he wasn't as bad as he first thought, or how Blaine apparently thought about him. Blaine was probably overreacting, Sebastian wasn't really all _that_ bad. He spaced out, watching his feet move back in forth in the water. He heard Sebastian moving near the shallow end and he turned his head to see what he was doing. _**Holy shit! **_Sebastian was getting out of the water and walking towards him. Water was dripping down his chest, tiny little drops running down the muscles and Kurt couldn't stop staring at him.

"See something you like?" Sebastian said with a wink, sitting down next to him.

Kurt rolled his eyes, ignoring the thumping in his chest. "So, tell me something no one knows about you."

"If you go first," Sebastian said, leaning back on his elbows.

"That hardly seems fair. But fine." Kurt looked back into the water and kicked his feet again. "Earlier this year, my father had a heart attack. And while he was in a coma, I told myself if he didn't make it...I wouldn't either. I had a plan and everything."

Sebastian nodded and took a deep breath. "Wasn't expecting that."

"Yeah, well we said something no one knows," Kurt shrugged.

"Hard to beat that one," Sebastian said, sitting up. "Something no one knows about me..."

"Is it really that hard to think of something?" Kurt teased.

"I'm kind of an open person," Sebastian said with a smile. "Okay, I hate my father. He's a grade-A ass. I hate sports, but I play because he makes me. He sent me to Paris to get me away, and then when I got in trouble there, he brought me home and sent me here. To Ohio."

Kurt bit his bottom lip and looked over at him. "What happened in Paris?"

Sebastian turned away from Kurt awkwardly. "I don't want to talk about it."

Kurt nodded. "I understand." Sebastian turned to look at him. "Maybe one day you'll tell me."

Sebastian looked over at the boy next to him. Normally, he would lean over and kiss him, make his move. But that was what he normally did and nothing he normally would do would work with this boy. Something about Kurt made him think of things he told himself a long time ago he'd never wanted. "Maybe one day," Sebastian whispered, looking into Kurt's blue eyes.

Kurt leaned closer. There was something under the surface of this boy that he wasn't going to let anyone see easily. Kurt pressed a kiss to the other boy's cheek. Sebastian raised an eyebrow and smiled. Kurt pulled away quickly and flushed, grabbing his towel and standing up, his embarrassment obvious.

Sebastian grabbed Kurt's wrist before he could run. "Hey." Sebastian stood up, keeping a hold of Kurt's wrist. "Do you know how cute you are?" Kurt flushed again and Sebastian couldn't help be wonder how the hell he got here. Smiling like an idiot because of a kiss on the cheek. What was it about this kid?

"We should get dressed," Kurt said. "I need to get some kind of sleep tonight." He tried to ignore the way his skin tingled and burned from Sebastian's hand on his wrist.

Sebastian nodded, both boys walking silently over to their clothes, slipping them on. Kurt reached for the bracelet but Sebastian beat him to it, his hand closing over the bracelet and Kurt's hand. "Let me put it on you," he whispered.

"You did buy it for me," Kurt said with a smile. He held out his arm, letting Sebastian wrap his fingers around his arm and slipping the bracelet on with the other hand.

"It does look remarkably stunning on you," Sebastian said. "Come on, I'll walk you back."

Both of them were quiet on the walk back. Kurt's mind was playing over the night, thinking about the boy he saw in the pool compared to the boy he met weeks ago. Sebastian's mind was contemplating what it was about this guy that made him different, made Sebastian want to try. They stopped at Kurt's door. "You know, despite all the signs that said I shouldn't have gone with you, I had a pretty good time."

Sebastian grinned. "I knew you would."

"Because you know everything, right?"

Sebastian leaned in, stroking a hand down Kurt's cheek. "Right. Goodnight Kurt." Sebastian walked to his room, shutting the door and leaning back against it. What the fuck! He was Sebastian fucking Smythe. He didn't do kisses on the cheeks and soft touches. He fucked and left before things got complicated._ Fuck!_

_-x-_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four- Faces We Hide**

"So, couldn't sleep?" Blaine asked, sitting next to a yawning Kurt at breakfast.

Kurt twirled the bracelet on his wrist absentmindedly. "Something like that. What's on the agenda for today?"

"Well classes, and maybe some coffee for you." Blaine said when he yawned again. "After school?"

"Sure," Kurt said with a smile. Kurt looked up and caught Sebastian walking out the door. "Look, I'll see you in practice." Kurt grabbed his bag and hurried out after him, leaving Blaine sitting at the table, completely bewildered. He finally caught up to Sebastian at the end of the hall. "Hey, wait up."

Sebastian turned and a smile stretched across his lips. "What's up, Hummel?"

"Here," Kurt said, pressing a thin box into Sebastian's hand. "It's not Tiffany's, but it's all I could afford." He looked away when his fingertips brushed against Sebastian's palm.

"A gift, how cute. What's it for?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt shrugged. "For letting me have fun," he said with a smile, "and for not pitying me."

"Thanks," he said, slipping the box in his pocket. "See you later, Hummel," Sebastian said turning around.

"Wait," Kurt said, grabbing Sebastian's arm. "I..."

"This isn't where you declare your undying love for me, is it?" Sebastian sneered, rolling his eyes. "In case you didn't know Hummel, I don't do relationships. Don't let your little virgin self get attached after one night of me being nice to you."

Kurt glared, letting anger be the mask for the hurt that was surging through him. "Just when I was beginning think you weren't a self absorbed ass, you prove me wrong. Maybe Blaine was right about you."

"Of course Blaine's right about me," Sebastian said. "Golden boy is right about everything."

"What do you have against him?" Kurt hissed.

"None of your business," Sebastian said. "Once again, I'm not pouring my heart out to you. I don't tell people that I just met my secrets."

"Go to hell," Kurt hissed, "and stay away from me."

-x-

"Kurt!"

"Huh?" Kurt looked up from where he was twirling his finger around his coffee cup lid.

"Are you okay Kurt? You've been awfully quiet." Blaine reached over and pulled the coffee cup away. "What's going on?"

_Sebastian, _Kurt wanted to say, but he didn't want Blaine to do the whole "I told you so" dance. "I'm just tired," Kurt said evasively, turning his attention to the grooves on the wooden table. He jumped when he felt Blaine's hand on his.

"Hey," Blaine said softly, his eyes glowing as he looked at Kurt with concern. _He's just your friend. Just your friend, Hummel. Stop getting…turned on by him. He's handsome, you can admit that, but…stop it. _ In spite of these firm self-instructions, Kurt felt himself blushing. Blaine removed his hand gently.

"I'm sorry Kurt, did I—"

"It's nothing," Kurt murmured. His eyes flickered up to Blaine's. "Nothing at all."

"You don't have to lie to me," Blaine said. "If I do something that makes you uncomfortable, you have to tell me. I don't want to ever do anything to make you feel bad."

"Too late," Kurt blurted, thinking of that conversation out in the gardens.

Blaine recoiled as if he'd been slapped. "What?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Kurt, really, what's going on with you? We're friends, I told you that you could count on me for anything, that I really care about you. Whatever it is, I promise I won't get mad at you."

Kurt's cheeks were flaming. "Talking about this is what's making me uncomfortable. I…have homework. I have to go."

He stood up walked outside before he remembered that Blaine had driven them to the Lima Bean. Well _FUCK._

He waited by the passenger side door until Blaine came out a few moments later. He heard the clicking of the doors unlocking and got in the car.

Blaine slid in next to him and started the engine. He fidgeted awkwardly, opened his mouth to say something, thought better of it, and backed out of the parking space. Once they were halfway back to Dalton, he gathered his courage and spoke.

"I'm not sure what's going on with you, Kurt, but I'm worried, okay? And if I did anything to upset you, I'm really, really sorry. I really want to know what it is so I can make it right."

Kurt huffed. "Just leave it, Blaine. I'll get over it soon enough."

Blaine was undeterred. "Does it have something to do with why you wanted to speak to…Sebastian this morning?" Blaine spoke his name like it pained him.

"He' s really not that bad," Kurt said dully. "I think, anyway."

Blaine arched an eyebrow. "There's a story there."

Kurt sighed and told Blaine about last night. Well, about the swimming and talking part. The kiss on the cheek and the way Sebastian had touched his cheek and looked at him…those were private. And Blaine would probably freak out anyway. "Then he was a complete jerk this morning. Honestly, it's kind of upsetting."

"I know this is isn't what you want to hear, but maybe it's better if you stay away from him. He's…complicated. And nothing but trouble. I don't want you to get hurt."

Kurt snorted. He was already hurt, no matter how this ended up. Blaine was too clueless to realize that he was always leading Kurt on, Sebastian would just dump him once he got what he wanted or he could continue being alone. There was really no winning no matter how he thought of it.

Blaine pulled into the student parking lot and Kurt sprang out of the car. "I need to be alone," he said over his shoulder as Blaine made to follow him.

Blaine stopped and watched Kurt walk away from him with a sinking feeling in his chest. He didn't want to upset Kurt even further by following him and trying to get him to talk about something he clearly didn't want to, but he also felt horrible about leaving things awkward and strained between them. He settled for following Kurt at a distance. He felt a little creepy, but he just wanted to make sure Kurt would be okay.

Blaine shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked slowly down the winding paths of the Dalton grounds. He wondered where Kurt was going; back inside, or to the gardens? He kind of hoped that Kurt was going to that special place Blaine had showed him. It'd be kind of nice if Kurt made Blaine's place his place, too. Then it would be _their _place. Blaine had never had a friend that was particularly special, a best friend. They'd only been talking for a few weeks, but Blaine felt like Kurt was his best friend already. There was just something about him. He understood Blaine in a way that no one else did, and it was kind of thrilling that Blaine understood Kurt in a special way as well. There was just _something _about Kurt that drew Blaine to him. Kurt was a really sweet, kind person who was going through a hard time and they had so much in common. They were fast friends and that totally happened sometimes. This was completely ordinary, but somehow Blaine felt that it was more than just another case of two people who 'clicked' with one another.

Kurt turned left, and Blaine's spirits fell. He was going back inside, probably to his room. Well, that was the first place a person would go to if they wanted to be alone. He quietly climbed the stairs behind him and slipped inside the large wooden doors. When Kurt started climbing up the grand staircase, Blaine knew that he'd been right, Kurt was going back to his room. Blaine felt a little sheepish and creepy as he kept following him. Kurt was completely safe on grounds and definitely inside the school. He waited until Kurt was out of sight before he climbed the stairs anyways and headed down the corridor that led to their rooms. As he neared the hallway he heard raised voices.

'_Ooooh…Drama!'_ he thought. Everyone loves a good fight and maybe he could get his mind off Kurt with someone else's drama playing out in front of him. He quickened his pace, wanting to know who had done what to whom this time.

"Don't walk away from me!" He heard a voice shout. He realized that he recognized that voice and groaned. God, that guy really got on his nerves. He stopped just at the edge of the hall and stuck his head around the corner. Yeah, he'd been right. It _was _him. And Blaine couldn't believe who he was saying it to. He knew he shouldn't watch, but he was rooted to the spot. As he watched the confrontation play out, the flames of anger rose higher and higher inside of him, and he clenched his fists in an attempt to keep himself calm. He failed miserably.

-x-

Kurt made it to the second floor before he ran into someone, the exact someone he had been hoping to avoid. "Kurt." All he needed now was for Blaine to come along.

"Go away," Kurt said, grabbing the strap of his bag and walking around the tall boy standing in the middle of the hall.

"Kurt, let me explain," Sebastian said.

Kurt spun around dramatically, catching Sebastian's eyes. "Explain what? I was an idiot, I see that now. I went against what my gut was telling me and went out last night with you."

"What your gut was telling you, or what Blaine was?" Sebastian said, angry at himself for caring why Kurt was mad at him, and angry with Blaine for trying to tell Kurt not to see him.

"Going with you was a choice, one I should have thought more about." Kurt turned on his heel again.

Sebastian was absolutely sick of this kid turning his back on him. He reached out, grabbing Kurt's arm and turning him back around. "Don't walk away from me!"

"Take your fucking hands off me," Kurt hissed.

Sebastian's hand dropped, but neither boy moved away. They were inches away from each other, each one with fire in their eyes. "You were right; going with me was a choice. A choice that _you_ made. So don't you dare try to stand here and tell me that you didn't have a good time."

"You know what? I did have fun, it was great until you woke up this morning and decided to be an ass. The person you were last night, was that the real you? He was a hell of a lot more interesting than the complete and utter dick that's standing in front of me right now. So tell, me Sebastian, are you the guy who took me swimming to loosen me up from a rough week and talked to me like a normal person, or are you guy from this morning? If you're just here for sex, then forget about it, because it's not going to fucking happen with the asshole that showed up this morning." Kurt gripped the strap of his bag until his knuckles turned white.

"Fuck you Hummel, why should I explain this to you?" Sebastian wanted to believe that he sounded angry when he said that, but all he really sounded was confused. Fuck this kid! Who the hell was he and where the hell had he come from? Sebastian wasn't supposed to explain who he was, or share secrets, or even give a fuck about another guy. Sebastian didn't give a damn how pretty Kurt looked wearing his gift or the fact that in his own pocket there was a gift from the boy. He had to get his shit together! He was Sebastian fucking Smythe and he didn't fucking _do _shit like this, and he had a damn good reason for it.

"Quit thinking about yourself in the third person," Kurt whispered.

Sebastian looked up, eyes wide, and wondered if he said all that out loud.

"Don't freak out," Kurt murmured. "I'm just pretty sure you're just one of those guys who thinks of himself in the third person and thinks he's too good to have to explain anything to someone like me." Kurt couldn't help the way his voice sound so...dejected. Kurt was used to people thinking he wasn't good enough or worth something because he was different.

Sebastian looked down at the very perceptive boy in front of him, surprised at how well he'd just been read. No one had ever been able to read Sebastian that well, and he wasn't sure what he was supposed to say or do about it.

"You know," Kurt said softly, capturing Sebastian's eyes with his own, "Half of me thinks I should fucking hate you."

"Yeah, well half of me thinks that about you, too," Sebastian said back, trying not to get lost in those blue-grey depths.

"And the other half?"

Sebastian grinned and moved closer, his lips inches away from Kurt's. "Thinks you look fucking sexy when you're angry. And really likes it when you curse. Then again, that's probably just the lower half of me." The heat in his voice sent a shiver up and down Kurt's spine.

Kurt blushed and stepped back slightly. "You're a…pig," he said, all the anger gone from his voice. He'd been itching to call him a 'fucking prick' but after what Sebastian had just said, there was no way in _hell _he was going to curse in front of him.

"And what about you, Hummel," Sebastian said, drawing near again. "How does the other half of you feel about me?"

"Confused mostly," Kurt admitted. "I should go, Sebastian."

Sebastian reached up, to where Kurt's hands were still gripping the strap of his bag. He trailed a finger down the back of his hand, down the silver of the bracelet, and hooked his finger under it, rubbing the skin there. "In my experience, what you should do and what you want to do are two very different things."

Kurt looked up into those eyes, staring at him from so close. The lust and confusion he saw simmering in them was so different from the soft worry he often saw shining in Blaine's eyes.

He took a deep breath and decided to say what was on his mind. He'd already been so honest in the past few minutes that he might as well keep going. "What I want is for you to drop the asshole persona. I'm not asking you to tell me all your secrets right now and I'm not asking you to even let me in. If you want to be friends, I can't keep wondering if you're going to use everything I say against me."

"I thought I told you I didn't want to be your friend," Sebastian said a little too quickly, wincing inside when Kurt's eyes flickered. He sighed. "Look, I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said those things to you. You just...fuck, Hummel, what do you want from me?"

Kurt's other hand moved down the strap, covering the hand Sebastian still had over his present. "Just...don't shut me out. Don't put up whatever wall you've built to keep everyone else out. I'm not like everyone else, and I want to get to know you. Despite my better judgment, I like you, Sebastian."

Sebastian smiled, a rare real smile, and the look in his eyes matched the same look he had last night, when he'd stroked Kurt's cheek before saying goodnight. "Thank you for the gift," Sebastian said. "I'll wear it tomorrow. And, I'll drop the attitude, as much as I can. You have to be patient with me."

Kurt smiled, "I can do that." Without thinking, he reached up and pressed his lips to Sebastian's cheek, in the exact same spot as last night. "I've got homework. Wanna walk up with me?"

"Let's head to the library," Sebastian said. "It should be dead right now and I've missed practice anyway. You can do homework and I can avoid doing my own."

Kurt nodded, both boys breaking the hold and putting a polite amount of distance between themselves. Sebastian picked up the bag he had dropped some time during the fight and both boys walked out of the hall, back towards the library. Neither boy saw Blaine, standing in a corner, clenching his fists in anger.

-x-


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Epic Holiday Madness**

**A/N: A quick note that this chapter, had Samee not been the voice of reason, would have been called Baby It's Cold Outside (But it's warm and long in my pants) if Ashley had a say in it. Ashley wants you all to know that that's a brilliant title and should have been the name of this chapter. ;) **

There was no denying that Dalton was better for Kurt in so many ways. The zero tolerance bullying policy kept him safe, he was more accepted than he'd ever been in his life thanks to his membership in the Warblers, and he was always surrounded by friendly and attractive boys. Kurt smiled, but then he looked down at his history textbook and frowned. Dalton might be safer, and more fun in some ways, but McKinley had been far easier in terms of school work. And with the exception of Blaine and Sebastian, he didn't have any friendships that were quite as deep as the ones he'd had with the New Directions, which made him miss the girl talk and sleepovers they used to have. He was so deep in thought as he tried to read about Charlemagne's coronation on Christmas Day in the year 800 that he didn't year the door open behind him.

"Hey," a warm, familiar voice said from the doorway.

Kurt jumped out of his skin and looked up, smiling when he saw that it was just Blaine. "You scared me." Blaine had been a little reserved since their talk about Sebastian a few weeks earlier and Kurt was actually quite surprised to see him smiling.

Blaine grinned. "Well good, 'cause I'm actually Marley's ghost and I'm here to tell you to stop studying so hard."

Kurt rolled his eyes. Then he noticed that Blaine was carrying something rather interesting in his hand. "What's with the boombox?" he asked.

Blaine took a deep breath. "I need you to sing with me. Well, rehearse with me. I got a gig singing _Baby it's Cold Outside_ in the King's Island Christmas Spectacular."

Kurt fluttered his eyelashes up at him. "Oh, a personal favorite, too bad they'd never let us sing it together." Something strange twisted in Blaine's face and he amended himself as not to sound too awkward, "I mean, as two…artists."

Blaine seemed content to let it pass. "So you gonna help me out here?"

He was already shutting his book and standing up as he said, "Anything to get me to stop reading about Charlemagne."

Blaine's face warmed over as he set the boombox down. "Very good then." He pressed play, and the music began to spill out into the room.

Even though Kurt had sung this song to himself many times over the years, it had never felt quite this exciting. Something about the way Blaine sang the song with him, the way their eyes met, and the playfully flirtatious choreography they were making up on the spot made him feel like Blaine just might be trying to tell him something. This duet was every Christmas wet dream he'd ever had coming true.

_Your eyes are like starlight now_

Blaine's framed Kurt's face with his hands. Kurt looked down, his eyelashes fluttering as his stomach did flips inside of him. There's no way this was just practicing, he'd seen Rachel do this same kind of musical courtship with Finn before.

_Mind if I move in closer_

Blaine's voice was so sultry, so silky, and it made his heart flutter. Kurt's stomach leapt into his throat when Blaine's body started moving closer to his and he was so thrilled that he almost forgot his line. And then when they sang "Oh, but it's cold outside," in unison, their voices blended together perfectly like they were meant to sing with one another. Kurt thought he'd just about calmed himself down, but when Blaine started playing the piano, the giddiness rose inside of him yet again. Was there anything this boy couldn't do? How in the hell was Kurt going to get through the rest of this song if Blaine kept saying things like "I thrill when you touch my hand" and "Gosh your lips look delicious" like he wanted to grab him and kiss him?

Kurt took a chance, he leaned in a little as he sang his next line.

_At least there will be plenty implied_

He held his breath and Blaine leaned in a little, and they were so close...maybe..God, if they were just a little closer, then they could be kissing, and God...Kurt wanted it so fucking bad. But then Blaine kept singing, and so did he, and the moment was over and before he knew it, the track had gone off and they were staring at one another, breathless and smiling. Anything could happen.

But he'd never _really _kissed anyone, and he didn't know how to read the look in Blaine's eyes and he didn't want to lose the closest thing to a best friend that he had at Dalton. So he let out a breath and said, "I think you're ready."

Blaine smiled at him and stood up, "Well, for the record...you are much better than that girl's gonna be."

Kurt turned to watch him go, staring after him with longing in his eyes. That longing turned quickly to surprise as Blaine bid a polite hello to the last person that he'd ever expect to see here coming through the door.

"Mr Schuester!" Kurt exclaimed, jumping up and giving his old teacher a hug.

"Good to see you, Kurt," Schuester said warmly. He tilted his head towards the door that Blaine had just walked through. "Someone special?"

Kurt sighed heavily. "No, he's just a friend, but on the upside, I'm in love with him and he's actually gay. I call that progress."

Mr. Schue smiled indulgently, then put a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "How are you doing here?"

"Classes are harder but the kids are kinder. But I miss you guys a lot." Kurt shook his sadness away. "So what brings you here, are you looking at teaching at a place where pencils aren't primarily used as weapons?" he inquired.

"No, actually, I need to buy a Christmas gift, and you're an expert at shopping. Can you help me out?"

Kurt perked up. "Sure! Let me go drop my books off in my room, and I'll meet you back here, alright?"

Mr. Schue nodded, and Kurt shoved his books and papers into his bag. He hurried out of the room and was so intent on thinking of who Mr. Schue was shopping for that he was completely unprepared to be grabbed by the shoulder and pulled into a room.

"Hey, Hummel," an all too familiar voice said into his ear.

Kurt was shaking. "Sebastian! You scared me!"

"Hey," Sebastian said. "I'm sorry...I just wanted to talk to you. I didn't mean to scare you quite that bad."

Kurt closed his eyes and leaned against the wall, taking deep breaths to calm himself. "It just made me think of how...people used to grab me and...well, it reminded me of McKinley."

"God," Sebastian said, scratching the back of his neck, "I'm so fucking sorry, Kurt. I...I..."

Kurt opened his eyes. He really did look sorry. "It's okay. You couldn't have really known...I'm guessing you pulled me into this room for a reason."

Sebastian grinned. "Well, I was going to press you up against the wall and ravish you, actually." His smile was so dazzling Kurt felt blinded.

Kurt flushed. "Uhm..."

"Relax, I was just kidding. Unless you want me to?"

Surprisingly, Kurt didn't find himself being quite as annoyed as he usually would be by Sebastian's suggestive comments. He cleared his throat and attempted to pretend like his face wasn't red. "So you wanted to talk to me?"

"What was that duet all about? And who's that old guy? Are you going off with him?"

"Wow," Kurt said slowly. "You don't waste any time, do you, Smythe? Blaine needed to practice for a job he has over the break, and "that old guy" is one of my teachers from McKinley. He needs help with something, that's all."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes. "Okay. It didn't look like just practice to me, that's all."

Kurt's jaw dropped. "Are you _jealous? _And worried about me?" He preened a little, it was kind of hard not to when a self proclaimed badass cornered you in a room to ask you questions because he was worried about you. And jealous.

Sebastian broke eye contact with him. "Maybe a little, okay? I like you. Look, do you wanna study for finals with me tomorrow night? Me and you, snacks, music, and a quiet clean space? You won't be able to find anywhere to study once everyone starts getting into gear. So you can either stay in your room all alone...or come to mine."

Kurt's eyes narrowed. "This sounds like a ploy to get into my pants."

"No," Sebastian said honestly. "Unless you're offering."

Kurt folded his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Really. You're gonna be gone all break, and I'll be stuck in New York with my dad, and...yeah. I just want to spend some time with you before you're gone."

Kurt was taken aback. "Oh, I didn't know you cared," he said, half jokingly.

"You'd be surprised," Sebastian murmured. "I'll text you when I'm ready for you to come over."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You're a jumble of contradictions; sweet one minute, arrogant the next."

Sebastian grinned. "I hope the time doesn't pass too slowly for you," he blew Kurt as kiss as he got to the door and with that he was gone. Kurt smiled softly to himself and it took him a few minutes before he remembered that he'd actually been doing something before that interesting little episode.

-x-

The time had passed slowly. Kurt was nervous, ridiculously nervous about spending so much time alone with Sebastian.

His phone finally buzzed around 7:30, just as he'd started to calm himself down.

_Come over as soon as you can. -Sebastian_

_Be there in 15. Let me get my books together. -Kurt_

Kurt put his phone down and looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. His outfit was...acceptable. A vest, a shirt, jeans, boots; the closet to casual Kurt Hummel was going to come. His hair looked magnificent, as usual. He gargled with mouthwash and sprayed himself with his favorite cologne just in case they were close to each other in the small dorm room. Even if it was an innocent study date, he wasn't going to be caught with bad breath or b.o.

Shaking his head to clear the thoughts of a possible intimate atmosphere, he needed to decide which assignments to bring. His history book was a given, he'd gotten distracted yesterday by Blaine and Schuester, and that reading on Charlemagne and the Holy Roman Empire wasn't going to get finished by itself. He placed his history book and notebook in his bag, along with Collete's _Gigi _for French class. Grabbing a bottle of water, he slipped out of his room and made his way down the hall. He nodded tightly to Blaine, who was talking to Wes and David in the hall and hurried to Sebastian's door. He looked sideways and _fuck, _Blaine was still watching. There was nothing to he could do, so he knocked on the door gently and couldn't stop the sharp intake of breath when it opened.

Sebastian was leaning in the doorway, dripping wet in the tightest t-shirt he'd ever seen. Kurt felt like he could see every muscle through the slightly damp, practically transparent grey t-shirt. His jeans were tight and Kurt's eyes were drawn to the slight bulge at Sebastian's crotch. He almost couldn't tear his eyes away, but he caught a whiff of Sebastian's cologne and gulped audibly.

"You showered," Kurt breathed, trying to get the images of Sebastian's chest dripping water out of his mind.

"Yeah," Sebastian said. "Didn't think you'd appreciate the way I smell after lacrosse practice."

Kurt gulped. "Uhm...yeah. Th-thanks." He could feel his cheeks getting hot as he stuttered through his response.

"Wanna come in?" Sebastian smirked, turning a little to let Kurt slide past him.

Kurt just stood there gaping like a fish out of water. Sebastian laughed a little and pulled him into the room by the strap of his bag. Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt saw Blaine's eyes on them, but put it out of his mind. He shook himself as Sebastian shut the door and perched himself carefully on the edge of the bed.

"So what are you gonna be studying tonight?" Sebastian asked as he put his iPod on a dock and pressed play. Something calm and acoustic floated through the room.

Kurt relaxed. "French and History, you?"

"Calculus and Biology."

They settled into their work. Kurt stretched out carefully across the end of the bed and buried himself in his history book, while Sebastian sat against the headboard, scratching his pencil across the page of his notebook thoughtfully. A catchy, and vaguely familiar song came on, and Sebastian made a noise of excitement. Kurt looked up.

"I _love _this song," Sebastian said, setting his notebook aside.

"It sounds...familiar," Kurt murmured, marking his place in his history book and shutting.

"I'll sing it to you."

Kurt was curious, he knew that Sebastian must be able to sing pretty well to be in the Warblers, but no one really got a chance to sing but Blaine, and Kurt was kind of dying to hear Sebastian's voice.

_We got the afternoon_

_You got this room for two _

So far so good and then, oh shit, was Sebastian crawling toward him?

_One thing I've left to do_

_Discover me, discovering you_

Their eyes met, and Kurt felt his mouth go dry.

_One mile to every inch of_

_Your skin like porcelain_

Kurt smiled, thinking of Coach Sylvester. But the way Sebastian was looking at him made him forget all about that. He looked almost hungry, his eyes dark and trailing down Kurt's body.

_One pair of candy lips and_

_Your bubblegum tongue_

When had Sebastian gotten quite this close to him? He felt like, maybe, if he moved, Sebastian might...kiss him. Oh god, and he was looking at Kurt like he'd never been looked at before and what the hell? His eyes bored into Kurt's freezing him into place as his silky voice made arousal coil deep and low in his belly.

_And if you want love_

_We'll make it_

_Swim in a deep sea_

_Of blankets_

_Take all your big plans_

_And break 'em_

_This is bound to be a while_

Kurt's eyes were wide, Sebastian was on his hands and knees, so close to Kurt, singing things like this to him and then Kurt realized what song it was, and joined him, their voices blending together beautifully as they sang 'Your Body is a Wonderland'.

Kurt smiled at him, he was a sucker for musical chemistry, and Sebastian sat back on his heels.

"So you know the song?" Sebastian said.

"Yeah, it took me a second, but...yeah."

Sebastian hummed along as the song went through another verse and a chorus. His eyes were shining and he was smiling and dancing, and maybe he _did _just really like the song. Maybe it wasn't part of some devious plan to leave Kurt feeling hot and breathless.

"Oh! This my favorite part of the song!" Sebastian all but squealed, surprising Kurt by pushing on his shoulder until he hit the bed and part of him thrilled when Sebastian put his hand behind his head to catch him, just like in the song.

_Damn, baby_

His hand drifted from Kurt's shoulder to the center of his chest. Kurt's heart felt like it might beat straight out of him.

_You frustrate me_

The hand flexed, and the contact made Kurt gasp, his eyelashes fluttering as he reveled in the sensation of Sebastian's fingertips, even through his clothes.

_I know you're mine all mine all mine_

Part of him wished it was true, and God, Sebastian was bending his body over Kurt's as the hand behind Kurt's head tightened a little in his hair, forcing Kurt to tilt his head upward a little, exposing his neck.

_But you look so good it hurts sometimes_

Sebastian's eyes, normally interesting because of their green color, were stunning at such close range. The bluesy guitar solo and the end of the song barely registered in his mind, because Sebastian was so close to him, so close he could kiss him, and if he did...Kurt might let him. Kurt wanted it.

"Kurt," Sebastian whispered.

Kurt was frozen. He didn't know what to say, if he wanted to say anything, God why was his face so hot, why was he breathing so hard?

"You're blushing," Sebastian murmured. "That's cute."

And to Kurt's utter disappointment, Sebastian didn't kiss him. He sat up and crawled back to the head of the bed, his hand dragging over Kurt's chest as it left him.

Kurt was confused, Sebastian didn't seem like the kind of guy who would stop himself or have boundaries when it came to physical contact.

"You alright, babe?" Sebastian asked, his voice smug.

Kurt blinked. Oh he was still lying on his back, staring at the ceiling and breathing heavily.

"Yes," Kurt said.

"Well, that history book isn't going to read itself," Sebastian said. "Maybe you ought to get back to studying. Wouldn't want you to fail your first round of finals."

"Right," Kurt agreed, sitting up and staring at the book in front of him for a good fifteen minutes before he could bring himself to start reading it again. When he glanced in Sebastian's direction, he was still doing calculus, but he was smiling now.

Kurt was starting to wonder if he'd done this on purpose, but, no...he just really liked this song, right? Right.

-x-

The end of the semester flew by. Finals were over before he knew it, and they were all packing up to go home for the holidays. Kurt checked his room one last time but he hadn't forgotten anything. All he had to do was drag his bag out to the car and drive home. He loved the holidays, loved to decorate, but...he was reluctant to leave Dalton for almost a month. He'd miss seeing Blaine every day, the way his heart tugged a little when he smiled at Kurt. He'd miss that fluttering feeling in his stomach when Sebastian looked at him a certain way with those penetrating green eyes, the way his breath caught when that gravelly voice washed over him...

Kurt shook his head. He needed to clear his head, go home, enjoy his holiday and find time to sort out his feelings. He heard raised, angry voices outside of his door and peeked through the peephole.

_For the love of God..._

He opened his door to find Blaine and Sebastian standing outside it, glaring at one another. He raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you, boys?"

"Just wanted to say goodbye before you left," Blaine said, his voice breathy from whatever argument he'd been having with Sebastian.

Kurt flushed. Had they been...fighting over him? Archaic, but...flattering. "Well, I'm here."

"I just wanted to give you something," Blaine said, thrusting a box into Kurt's hands.

"Oh. Blaine! I didn't get you anything...Wow, thank you...should I...open it now, or..."

Blaine shook his head, a little embarrassed. "Not until Christmas. Call me when you do?"

"Of course," Kurt murmured. "Merry Christmas, Blaine." There was an awkward moment, then Blaine was wrapping Kurt up in his arms and _wow _he smelled amazing and Kurt was dazzled.

"Merry Christmas, Kurt. Have a safe drive home..."

Kurt nodded, and then Blaine was gone.

Sebastian, who had politely (if not grudgingly) moved down the hall a little when Kurt and Blaine had been talking, swooped in the moment Blaine was gone.

"I didn't get you anything" Sebastian said miserably.

Kurt held up his wrist, where the expensive Tiffany's bracelet was shining. "Neither did I."

Sebastian pulled the key necklace from under his shirt. "I guess we're alright then." They shared a warm smile.

"I'm gonna miss you, Hummel."

"I'll miss you, too," Kurt said, a little too quickly.

"Merry Christmas," Sebastian said, leaning in and kissing Kurt on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas," Kurt replied, trying to pretend that he wasn't blushing.

They stared at each other for a minute, then Kurt closed his door, leaning against it and closing his eyes. These Dalton boys were going to kill him if he wasn't careful. They kept almost kissing him, and then making him have all these feelings and as much as he was going to miss them...maybe it'd be good to have a bit of a break from all this unresolved sexual tension.

-x-

_Christmas Eve_

Kurt couldn't wait any longer. Blaine's gift had been taunting him all break. They'd managed to go out to coffee once, and Blaine hadn't said a word about what he'd gotten Kurt, simply smiled and said he could see what it was on Christmas eve. Well, he'd been good, it was 10 am, he'd just woken up, and yet again, that goddamned box was staring at him. He sat up, rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and dashed over to the desk. He picked the box up and untied the ribbon. He lifted the top of the box up and squealed with delight.

_Holy shit. Blaine._

This was the one thing he'd really been wanting and...he'd mentioned it once in like, October and Blaine had remembered...wow. Why was he so perfect, yet so oblivious to Kurt's feelings? Blaine had to care for him, you'd have to go out of your way and spend a hell of a lot of money to get an Hermes scarf in Ohio (in the slate/white color combination he'd been craving!). Kurt rubbed the silk and cashmere over his face, reveling in its soft luxury. _Wow._

He draped it carefully across his neck and reached for his phone. He dialed, and grinned a little when Blaine answered, voice full of sleep.

"Whutimizzitsomethinrong" Blaine mumbled.

"I'm not sure what you said," Kurt said, laughing, "but i just wanted to tell you that I opened your present and _oh my god. _I love it! I can't believe you remembered me drooling over it in Vogue...I can't believe you spent that much money!"

"Mmm," Blaine murmured into the phone, the low growliness of his voice sending shivers through Kurt's body. "So glad you like it, Kurt. Worth every penny if it makes you happy."

"It does," Kurt breathed. "It's so beautiful. Thank you so much."

Blaine sighed. "Merry Christmas, Kurt. I miss you."

"I miss you, too," Kurt said earnestly. "I'll let you get back to sleep, okay?"

"Mmmkay," Blaine said, hanging up the phone.

Kurt could practically see him, hair mussed and wild and curly as he rolled over and snuggled into his pillows. The image warmed his heart.

-x-

_New Year's Eve_

Kurt loved the beginning of the New Year. It was the first official holiday season for the Hudson-Hummel household, and so far, things had gone off without a hitch. The house had been decorated beautifully for Christmas, and it would be sad to see it all go back into boxes in the next few days.

The family sat huddled in the living room with some delicious hot cocoa that Carole had made, and watched the New Year's specials on TV while they sleepily awaited the coming of the new year.

Kurt's phone rang, surprising them all. He looked down at the caller idea and his eyebrows jumped into the air when he saw Sebastian's name on the screen.

He jumped out of his seat and smiled apologetically at his father as he answered the call.

"Hello," he said.

"Kurt," Sebastian breathed, "So good to hear your voice...so nice...I miss you..."

Something sounded a little off about Sebastian's voice, and there was a lot of noise in the background.

"Sebastian, I can barely hear you...where are you?"

"Dad's company Christmas party. You'd love this shit...Top of a New York hotel, grand ballroom, everything elegant and sparkling...I'm in a tux, and I gotta say, I look pretty fuckin' good."

Kurt sighed. "That sounds amazing."

"I wish you were here. Can't take anymore of my dad trying to throw me at his co-workers daughters. Had to dance with one of them, and I was so goddamn bored."

Kurt mmmed in sympathy. "You'll be back at Dalton before you know it."

"Back with you," Sebastian said. "That's where I wanna be."

And then Kurt realized why Sebastian sounded funny. "Sebastian," he said slowly, " Are you drunk?"

Silence, then a giggle. "There's champagne everywhere," he whispered into the phone.

In spite of his disastrous experience with Chablis, Kurt smiled. "Well aren't you cute?"

"Not half as cute as you, babe. It's almost time for the countdown...I'll have to go back and stand next to that asshole..."

"Hey, it'll be okay," Kurt soothed.

"It'd be fucking perfect if you were here with me, so I could kiss you at midnight."

Kurt couldn't stop the sharp intake of breath. "Sebastian, you're drunk," he reminded him.

"No," he said vehemently. "Not drunk. You felt it, too, when I sang that song to you, you wanted to kiss me, I know you did."

Sebastian probably wouldn't remember all of this by the time they got back to Dalton. "Yeah," he admitted.

Sebastian..._moaned _into the phone and Kurt shivered.

"Wanna kiss you so bad, babe," he mumbled into the phone.

Kurt didn't know what to say. "Happy New Year, Sebastian."

"Happy New Year, Kurt. Fuckin' miss you. See you in a few days," he said longingly.

"Bye," Kurt whispered, hanging up the phone and trying to collect himself before going back out to his family and watching the ball drop in Times Square. He totally wasn't imagining himself in a tuxedo on a balcony in New York, wrapped in Sebastian's arms as they kissed their way into the new year.

When he rejoined his family at in the living room, he watched the New York ball drop longingly. The countdown reached one, with his dad and Carole kissing, and Kurt's phone went off. Kurt opened the text from Sebastian. It was a picture message, of Sebastian sitting on what looked like a roof, a glass of champagne in one hand and blowing a kiss with the other. There was a message at the bottom.

_I couldn't go back there and pretend. I'd rather spend the New Year alone on this roof, wishing on every fucking star that you were sitting next to me, than to be surrounded by a bunch of people who hate me. Happy New Year baby. -Sebastian_

Kurt looked down at the screen for the longest time, blocking out the sounds of Finn's snoring and Carole's laughter with his father. Something stirred inside him as he looked at the picture, the handsome boy in the tux blowing him a kiss. He could see the sadness in Sebastian's eyes and in that moment, he'd give anything to be there with him.

-x-

Kurt had been back for only a few minutes when he was pulled into an empty classroom. "What the..."

Sebastian turned him quickly so he could see it was him. "Hey."

"You've really got to stop pulling me into rooms," Kurt said briskly. He didn't know how he was supposed to act with him now.

"I meant every word I said," Sebastian whispered. "I know I was tipsy, but I meant every fucking word. And I know you wanted to be with me, too."

"Sebastian...I..."

"I didn't kiss anyone on New Years, Kurt," he said. "For the first time since I came back from Paris, I didn't grab a guy and kiss him to piss my father off. I sat up on that fucking roof, looking out over Times Square, and thought about how fucking perfect it would have been to hold you in my arms."

Kurt leaned forward, cupping Sebastian's cheek. "I did want to be there," he whispered. "I'm sorry you were alone."

Sebastian leaned forward, pressing another gentle kiss to Kurt's cheek and lingering near his ear so that when he spoke, his breath ghosted over Kurt's ear. "I wasn't alone," he whispered. "Well, I was, but thinking of you made me feel...less alone. God, that sounds sappy doesn't it?"

Kurt smiled, reaching up to run a finger along the tiny silver key. "Sometimes sappy is okay," he whispered. "I've got to get to class, but I'll talk to you later?"

"Count on it, baby," he said with a smile. He opened the door, holding it open so Kurt could walk out. As he walked away from him, Kurt couldn't help but wonder when he'd started actually craving Sebastian's presence near him.

-x-


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six- Confusion and Candy Hearts**

Kurt had always hated singing back-up, but this was a whole other level of torture, singing behind Blaine as he serenaded another guy with the most inappropriate song ever. It felt like forever, but it was only a few minutes before the song was wrapping up and this Jeremiah guy was whispering something to Blaine. The Warblers filed out of the Gap, each one going their own way and chattering excitedly about what had just happened. Kurt sat on the bench outside the Gap, crossing his legs and waiting for Blaine to leave the shop. "Hey," Blaine said, stepping out of the store. "Jeremiah wants me to meet him outside when his shift ends. I don't think he liked the song very much."

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, standing up from the bench.

"Will you wait with me? I think I'd be less nervous if I had my best friend with me." Blaine asked with large eyes.

Kurt wanted to say no, but how could he? After all, they were friends, _best_ friends, and Blaine looked so upset. "I..."

"He can't," Sebastian said, coming up behind Blaine. He smiled at Kurt, stepping beside Blaine and closer to Kurt. "He promised me that he would help me find something to wear on a date."

Kurt looked up at Sebastian, wondering what the hell he was doing. He never agreed to help Sebastian shop for anything, and he sure as hell wouldn't help him find something for a date—there was only so much of being second choice that a guy could take. Not that he'd have any reason at all to be jealous of someone as…_free _as Sebastian was going on a date. Then it dawned on him, Sebastian was offering him a way out. "I'm sorry, Blaine, I did promise. You saw him the other day, he wore two popped collars. It's unethical for me to let him dress like such a douche."

Sebastian glared but there was a hint of something in his eyes that Kurt thought was probably happiness. "Right, well, have fun." Blaine looked at Kurt, who wasn't even looking at him. Blaine felt something awkward and strange flutter in his stomach as he watched Kurt and Sebastian walk away from him. Kurt didn't even look back.

"So, I guess I should say thanks," Kurt said as they walked away from Blaine. "I really didn't want to go with him."

Sebastian looked over at Kurt. "I'm not sure if he's just mean or really that obtuse, but either way, he's not being fair to you."

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked, looking through the window of the nearest shoe store.

"I heard you talking to your old teacher," Sebastian said. "I know you're in love with him."

Kurt stopped walking, frozen in the middle of the mall. "I..."

"You don't have to explain it to me," Sebastian said quietly. "I pretty much already knew before you said it. It..."

Kurt looked up at Sebastian. "It what?"

Sebastian looked through the store window to his right, at the mannequins all in their perfect clothes with their perfect bodies. He'd been thinking a lot Kurt since they had that fight in the hallway a few weeks before Christmas. He thought about Kurt's words to his teacher all the time, '_No, just a friend, but on the upside I'm in love with him..._' He spent all of Christmas break, locked in his room, and just thinking about it, hearing those words over and over again in his head, how happy Kurt had sounded. He didn't know why the thought of Kurt being in love with Blaine, even though it had already been so obvious, was affecting him so much now.

"Nothing. Wanna blow through some of my dad's money?"

"Well," Kurt said, grabbing Sebastian's arm and hooking his own through it, "if you insist. I'm supposed to be helping you pick out something for a hot date anyway." He stopped at those words and wondered why in the hell that thought bothered him so much.

"I lied, silly," Sebastian said after an awkward moment.

"Oh. Well, at the very least, you do need something to match that necklace I gave you." Kurt reached up, toying with the silver chain around his neck. Kurt had bought it on a whim for a possible present for Rachel, but the silver chain with the pretty silver key hanging from it had called to him when he had returned from the pool that night. "Why did you start wearing it?"

Sebastian looked over and down, looking into the blue eyes of the boy next to him. "Because you were right. You're different from everyone else," Sebastian said. "Come on, I'll buy you something. I'm sure we can find something that will look amazing on you. He scanned Kurt's body with his eyes and instead of annoying him or embarrassing him, it made him feel…attractive.

Trying hard to ignore the fluttering in his stomach, Kurt smiled and quirked an eyebrow. "Shouldn't take long, haven't you learned by now that everything looks amazing on me?"

-x-

Blaine and Kurt were standing in line for coffee when Blaine looked over, disgust twisting his features. "Ugh, don't they have anything here that isn't covered with stupid, little hearts? Gross."

Kurt stood with arms folded over his chest and kept his eyes forward. "Well you've certainly changed your tune."

"I don't think I've ever made that big of a fool of myself," Blaine said, turning and catching Kurt's eyes, "which is really saying something, because I've performed at theme parks." Kurt watched him, eyes narrowed as the other boy sighed. "I just...I can't believe I made it all up in my head."

They walked forward in the line and Kurt turned slightly towards Blaine, keeping his arms folded over his chest. "Okay, can I ask you something?" Blaine turned to him, catching his eye. "Because we've always been completely honest with each other. You and I, we hang out. We sing flirty duets together. You know my coffee order. Was I supposed to think that that was nothing?"

Blaine looked over Kurt's shoulder, confusion blooming across his face. They were friends, right? Kurt knew that, Kurt needed that. "What do you mean?"

Kurt took a breath and looked away, down at the floor. "I thought the guy you wanted to ask out on Valentine's Day was me." He looked up into Blaine's eyes at the last word.

Blaine was clearly stunned. He broke the eye contact and his mouth hung open, contemplating the words Kurt had just said. The line moved and Blaine turned away from Kurt, the reality of what he said sinking in.

"Oh, wow." Blaine said softly. "I really am clueless." He thought Kurt needed a friend. He thought he just was Kurt's friend.

Kurt couldn't help but look disappointed, stepping up when the line moved but refusing to look at Blaine.

Blaine turned towards him. "Look, Kurt..." he paused, contemplating what he could say that would make this better. "I don't know what I'm doing. I pretend like I do and I know how to act it out in song, but the truth is...I've never really been anyone's boyfriend."

Kurt caught his eye and gave him a small smile. "Me neither."

"Let me be really clear about something." Blaine said fiercely. "I really, really care about you. But as you and about 20 mortified shoppers saw, I'm not very good at romance." Blaine took a deep breath, how could he have been so stupid as to not see all this? "I don't want to screw this up."

Kurt smiled. "I understand Blaine. I'm just as confused as you are."

"About Sebastian," Blaine asked, unable to help the sneer that accompanied the other boy's name.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I wish you'd stop being so hard on him. Despite how arrogant and rude he may act, there's something underneath all that. You shouldn't judge him Blaine."

Blaine looked at Kurt and nodded. "You're right, I'm being unfair. Do you like him, too?"

Kurt looked back towards the menu behind the counter. "I don't know." Blaine would have liked Kurt to say no, but at least he had been honest. "I think we both need some time to figure things out." Kurt stepped up to the counter. "Could I get a nonfat mocha, and a medium drip for my friend?" Kurt said with a bright smile.

Blaine looked over and smiled. "Ah, you know my coffee order." Blaine said with a smug look on his face.

Kurt turned and he smiled. "You know, I think I've got something for us to do on Valentine's Day."

-x-

Coming back from the Valentine's performance at Breadstix, Kurt walked up the main staircase to his room. He was the only Warbler who hadn't made it back yet because he'd stayed and talked to his friends from McKinley for a while. He had wanted to tell Mercedes about Sebastian and Blaine, but his feelings for both boys were so confused that he wasn't sure he could explain things to another person. The halls were quiet and empty and Kurt was at his door before he even realized it. Blaine's door was open and he stepped up to it, looking inside and seeing him sitting on his bed with a book.

"Hey," Kurt said, leaning against the doorframe. "Just wanted to say goodnight."

"All the Warblers had fun," Blaine said, closing his book and lying it on his lap.

"I'm glad," Kurt said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Have a good night and don't forget we're going to Rachel's party next weekend."

"Looking forward to it," Blaine said with a bright smile. "Happy Valentine's Day, Kurt."

Kurt smiled, "You too, Blaine." He turned, leaving Blaine's room and heading to his room across the hall. He opened the door, stepping inside before shutting and locking it. When he turned around, he let out a little squeak. "What are you doing in here? How did you even get in!?"

Sebastian was sitting on his bed, sitting up against the headboard with his legs stretched out in front of him. He had shed his blazer and tie, unbuttoned his dress shirt so that wife-beater he wore under it showed, and was still wearing is Dalton issue slacks. "I broke in," Sebastian said. "I...I can go if you want."

Kurt looked carefully at the other boy. There was something different about him, but he couldn't quite figure out what it was. "Are you okay?"

Sebastian slid off the bed, standing up and facing Kurt. Kurt could see the key hanging down on his chest, the way it sparkled in the light from the lamp near Sebastian. "Were you with Blaine?"

Kurt pulled his coat off, hanging on the rack he'd placed near the door. He walked over to his closet, shedding his own blazer and hanging it up. "No, I stayed to talk to some of my friends from my old school. Why?"

"I thought you two might..."

"Get together on Valentine's Day?" Kurt finished bitterly. He unbuttoned his own shirt, folding it up and placing it in his hamper. He turned, wearing a thin cotton t-shirt and his slacks. "Blaine had no idea."

Sebastian sucked in a breath, "I really am sorry, Kurt."

Kurt looked up, catching Sebastian's eye. "It's fine, I mean, I'm a mess of confusion right now. It's probably better this way, gives me time to clear my head."

"What are you confused about?" Sebastian crossed his arms over his chest and Kurt couldn't help but watch the material of his undershirt cling to his abs as it stretched over them.

"You," Kurt admitted, bringing his gaze back up to the key that Sebastian was wearing.

Sebastian looked at Kurt, then down at the bracelet the boy was wearing. "You asked me to let you in. So, when we got back from the mall the other day, I thought about it. About all the reasons why I shouldn't, your feelings for Blaine being number one on the list." Sebastian took a deep breath, and uncrossed his arms. "Even though you're in love with Blaine…I can't stop thinking about you. And not because I want to take you from him. This isn't about winning some unnamed contest, no matter what it might look like."

Kurt played with the bracelet on his arm absentmindedly. "You confuse me, Sebastian. I see you in the halls, hanging out with your lacrosse friends, and you're the same self-absorbed ass that I met that day I came to spy. But when you're with me, it's like you're a different person entirely."

"I waited here for you because I wanted to tell you something." Sebastian paused and his hand came up, playing with the key around his neck. "I want to talk to you," he said. "I want to let you in."

Kurt closed the distance between them. He reached out, placing his hand over Sebastian's hand where it was still toying with the charm on the necklace. "I'd like that a lot," he whispered.

-x-


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven- From Paris with Love**

Kurt excused himself to the bathroom so he could do his nightly moisturizing routine and Sebastian snuck into his room for room checks and to change into pajamas. When Kurt stepped out of the bathroom, wearing a pair of sky blue silk pajamas, Sebastian was already quietly sneaking back into the room. He was wearing the same maddeningly tight wife-beater and a pair of navy blue sweatpants that sat low on his hips and had Dalton Academy written up the side. "Hey," he said, leaning back and closing the door with his back, reaching behind him to lock the door.

Kurt smiled. "Hi."

Sebastian shifted from one foot to the other.

Kurt observed this uncharacteristic behavior and quirked an eyebrow "Are you nervous?" he teased.

"Usually, when I'm sneaking into someone's room, it's to bare my cock not my soul."

Kurt couldn't stop the little giggle that bubbled out of him and rolled his eyes.

Sebastian smiled sheepishly and ran a hand through his hair. "You sure you don't want to fuck?" He plastered his best seductive face on which had never failed him before, even though he somehow knew Kurt wouldn't fall for it.

Kurt huffed and gave him his best 'bitch face.' He went to the bed and sat against the headboard. "You sure you want to talk?"

Sebastian shrugged, walking over and sitting on the bed in front of Kurt, legs crossed. "I guess."

Kurt reached forward, taking Sebastian's hand. "I won't judge you. Just, talk to me."

Sebastian looked down his hand in Kurt's. "Do you remember I told you I got into trouble while I was in Paris?"

Kurt nodded, but said nothing.

"Well...Dad had to go to Paris for business for a year, two years ago, and even though I hate the old bastard, I wasn't going to give up a chance to live in Paris. So the whole family went along, and I enrolled in a boarding school there. For the first part of the year, everything was normal. I found out I was pretty good at learning the language and my tutor helped me become fluent very quickly. And then, I met Lucas. He was...wild and he lived life the way he wanted to. We started hanging out, going to clubs and drinking. It was more fun than I had ever had and trust me, that kind of life is addicting."

Kurt watched Sebastian's eyes as he spoke, and Sebastian's hand tightened in his. This is clearly where the story was about to become difficult for him, and Kurt wanted to say something, but he didn't know what would be appropriate. So he just waited.

"I fell pretty hard," Sebastian admitted. "I already knew I was gay, I'd had a few boyfriends before but nothing serious and nothing out in the open. But Lucas, he didn't hide who he was. He'd come into the middle of my class, prop himself on my lap, and sit there the whole time with his arms around my neck. He was very affectionate, always kissing me and touching me. I lost my virginity to him. I thought it was perfect. I thought _he_ was perfect."

Kurt could see the sadness in Sebastian's eyes as he remembered. Kurt squeezed his hand.

"A couple of people around the school kept giving me veiled warnings, 'stay away from him' or 'be careful, he isn't who you think he is,' but no one ever said why. About three months into the relationship, Lucas started acting weird. He was partying more, sometimes with me and sometimes without me. He wasn't going to class and when he did, he didn't look well. He got angry over nothing, and we all but stopped having sex. We went out on Valentine's Day, to a club Lucas frequented a lot, and he pulled me directly into this dark back room. I had no idea what was going on until I saw the cocaine in lines on the table. I didn't have a chance to tell him there was no way I was doing drugs, because the cops busted in right about when I'd figured out was going on. Apparently, they had been watching Lucas for a while."

"Did you…get in trouble?" Kurt asked carefully.

"My dad took me to the Embassy and explained that I hadn't taken the drugs and I had had no idea about them when I went into the club. They did a drug test on me and when I came back clean, they told my dad he should get me out of the country. So Dad shipped me back home and I finished the rest of the year being home-schooled."

Sebastian pulled his hand away, and wrapped his arms around himself.

"Dad came back home at the end of the year and started in on me as soon as he walked through the door. He yelled at me for being a slut, and told me he couldn't believe how stupid I'd been. I was still so angry with Lucas about what he'd been doing behind my back, how little he had cared about me to put me in that kind of danger, and my father was just making it worse. So I yelled back, told him if he thought I was a slut, I was really going to show him how slutty I could be. I slept with everyone; guys who were kids of my dad's clients, neighbors and old friends, random guys I met in clubs... I brought them home and fucked them all around the house, not caring who was home or who walked in on me. Then my dad got fed up and sent me here. He figured I couldn't be a slut in the middle of Ohio like I was in New York."

Sebastian was silent for a moment, and Kurt took the opportunity to ask him a question. "Did you ever hear from him? Lucas?"

Sebastian looked down at the mattress. "Once," Sebastian said. "He called to ask me to come back to France and testify that he wasn't on drugs. I asked him if he loved me and when he said nothing, I told him to go to hell. I haven't let myself have a relationship since then."

Kurt moved forward slightly, reaching forward and pulling Sebastian's head up. He cupped Sebastian's cheek. "That's a long time to hold onto a grudge."

"People always hurt you, Kurt," Sebastian whispered.

"Sure," Kurt said, stroking his thumb over Sebastian's jaw before pulling it away. "No one is perfect. But shutting yourself off is only going to drive people away."

Sebastian looked up at Kurt, noticing that the boy was once again playing with the bracelet without knowing it. "Maybe I want people to stay away."

"Do you want me to?" Kurt asked. "Because if you keep acting like that guy, the self absorbed ass, I will. But this person," Kurt reached forward, placing a hand on Sebastian's chest over the silver key, "Is someone I really like. I feel like this is more of who you really are."

Sebastian reached up, resting his hand on Kurt's cheek. "Do you really love Blaine?"

"I think so," Kurt whispered. "But I also really like you. I'm confused and I'm scared. I've never had a boyfriend, never even thought it was possible. I've never been kissed when it counts, I'm...just so confused."

Sebastian leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Kurt's other cheek. He pulled back an inch so he could look into Kurt's eyes. "I want you so much," he whispered. "Not just for sex either. You are so different than I thought you would be when I first saw you. I want things with you that I shouldn't want. Things that scare me."

Kurt took in a deep, shuddering breath. "Sebastian, I need time to think about all this. I'm not rejecting you, I'm just..."

"I get it," he said. "I'll wait for you to decide and I'll try not to shut you out." Sebastian looked down at Kurt's lips and back to his eyes. "Can I kiss you? You at least deserve a real kiss on Valentine's Day." His voice was low and gravelly and it sent shivers down Kurt's spine.

Kurt's eyes slid down to Sebastian's lips, so close to his own. He couldn't speak, only nodded. Sebastian leaned in and kissed him softly. The kiss was quick, just the teasingly brief pressure of Sebastian's lips against his. Kurt couldn't stop himself from leaning in and pressing back a little. And then it was over-Sebastian was pulling back and sitting up.

Kurt was shaking. "I..." For the first time, he was at a complete loss for words. That had been nothing like kissing Brittany. It had been wonderful and scary all at the same time and he didn't know what to make of it.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kurt," Sebastian whispered, resting his forehead against Kurt's. "Thank you."

-x-


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight- Alcohol Mistakes and New Developments**

**Warnings- Mentions of past thoughts of suicide**

"Kurt? Kurt?" Blaine pounded on the wood of the door but he couldn't hear anything from inside.

"What the hell are you doing, Anderson?" Sebastian asked, leaning up against the wall next to Kurt's door.

"Go away," Blaine hissed. "Kurt, please open the door. Let me explain, please."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and pulled out his phone. "What did you do, Anderson?" He pulled Kurt's name up and typed out a text.

_Do I need to hit him? - Sebastian _

"Nothing," Blaine said but even he could hear how much of a lie it sounded. "Please, Kurt, just open the door."

Sebastian's phone went off and he looked down at the screen.

_Dalton has a zero-tolerance no bullying policy. The last thing on Earth I want is for you not to be around. Blaine kissed my friend Rachel. Then went out on a date with her. - Kurt_

"You kissed a girl," Sebastian said with a laugh.

Blaine looked over at him and glared. He turned back to the door and pounded on it again. "Kurt, please. You'll talk to Sebastian, why won't you talk to me?"

"Maybe because I didn't kiss a girl, a friend of Kurt's, less than a week after Kurt admitted his feelings to me and then went on a date with her." Sebastian said, "But that's really just a guess," he looked at Blaine with a smug look. His phone beeped again and he looked down.

_Point for Sebastian. -Kurt_Sebastian chuckled.

"I don't know what kind of game you are trying to play with him, Smythe," Blaine hissed out, "but stay the fuck away from both of us."

The door to Kurt's room flung open. "You don't speak for me, Blaine," Kurt hissed. "While I'm glad that you've gotten over your sexuality crisis, the fact that you did so with Rachel and in front of me makes it so much worse. Just, leave me alone." Kurt reached out, grabbing Sebastian's arm. "You, come on."

Sebastian let Kurt pull him into the room, looking back and winking at Blaine before he kicked the door shut. Kurt let go of his grip on Sebastian's arm and Sebastian turned. "As much as this physically pains me to say this, you know I'm not going to fuck you because you're mad at Blaine."

Kurt turned, tears streaming down his face. "I wouldn't use you like that."

"Hey," Sebastian said softly, stepping towards him and touching his arm gently. "Don't cry. At least he realized he was still gay."

Kurt huffed. "At this point he could get on his knees and beg for my forgiveness, and I would still walk away from him."

Sebastian looked at Kurt and smirked. "Hey, an angry blow job might actually help." He winked and Kurt laughed, a blush coloring his cheeks. "I'm sorry Blaine was a dick."

Kurt smiled, leaning back against his desk, sighing as he let his anger go. "I need to have some fun." Sebastian raised his eyebrow. "Non-sexual fun," Kurt clarified and smiled when Sebastian pouted.

"I can do that for you," Sebastian said. "I'll pick you up after room checks tonight. Wear something comfortable." Kurt nodded and Sebastian leaned down, kissing Kurt's cheek. "You know, I've done some pretty stupid things while I was drunk and thought it'd be a great idea to repeat them sober. Just, you shouldn't be too hard on him for being confused about who he is."

"Are you actually defending him, Sebastian?" Kurt asked, cocking his hip to one side and placing his hand there.

"If you tell him, I'll kill you. Besides, I want you to forgive him. I won't be your rebound because he hurt you." Sebastian walked backwards towards the door. "Accept his apology, Kurt; I'm positive he didn't mean to hurt you. You might not understand this, but sometimes with the kind of fathers Blaine and I have, we reach and grasp any moment that might make us straight. Even though deep down, we know it isn't what we want, we try because life would be so much easier for us. Forgive him for this one, Kurt, it could have easily happened to you or me."

"Sebastian Smythe, you keep on surprising me." Kurt said with a fond smile and a small blush.

"Just wait until tonight," he said with a wink before reaching behind him and turning the door open. He slid out of the room backwards, his eyes never leaving Kurt's until the door closed. Turning around, he bumped right into Blaine. "It's a little stalkerish to stand outside his door."

Blaine growled, "He's not a toy."

"I don't think of him as one," Sebastian said. "But I'm not explaining myself to you. Bye." Sebastian blew him a kiss and strolled down the hall. It might make him a little evil, but he was kind of glad Blaine had fucked up so badly.

-x-

Once Sebastian left, Kurt spent thirty minutes listening to Blaine bang on the door and apologize. After a while, Blaine seemed to lose heart and retreated to his room, only to bombard Kurt's phone with texts and calls. Kurt ignored them all, leaving his phone to vibrate on the desk after calling his dad for the night. Kurt checked the clock and noted that there was two hours before bed checks at midnight and then Sebastian would be coming to get him.

Kurt crawled up on his bed, sitting back against the headboard and hugging his knees to his chest. The first thing that popped into his mind was Blaine. Blaine, with his marvelous smile and his dreamy voice. Blaine was sweet, kind, and Kurt couldn't deny that they had so much in common. He'd been willing to overlook a lot of stuff since he met Blaine; the constant need to tell him what to do, the Gap Attack, the obtuseness towards Kurt's feelings, and the hatred for Kurt's only other friend at Dalton. But the kiss with Rachel and the date that followed, he didn't think he could overlook that. It wasn't so much that Blaine had gotten drunk, kissed a girl, and questioned his sexuality. It was the fact that Blaine did all that with one of Kurt's friends, only a week after Kurt admitted to having feelings for him and Blaine had told him he hadn't wanted to "screw things up" between them. Kurt knew Blaine hadn't intentionally meant to hurt him, but the pain he felt every time he thought about Blaine was getting worse, not better.

Kurt looked at the clock. Kurt's thoughts shifted to Sebastian, the boy who would be there in less than an hour. Sebastian made Kurt feel all kind of things, mostly confusion. Kurt leaned back against the headboard and thought about the kiss on Valentine's Day. He had never really understood the appeal of kissing, it was just two lips touching. But the kiss with Sebastian had set his whole body on fire and he had almost leaned in and kissed him again once he had pulled away. But Kurt remembered being scared, what if the kiss had just been a Valentine's Day pity kiss? What if he had leaned in and Sebastian hadn't wanted it? Kurt had replayed the kiss over and over again in his head; the way he felt when it happened, the way his lips tasted after Sebastian pulled away, and then almost tender way that Sebastian had rested his forehead against Kurt's. Kurt hopped out of bed and headed to his closet, looking through his clothes to pick out something comfortable to wear. He pushed all thoughts of Blaine and Sebastian away so that he could focus on getting dressed without freaking out.

-x-

Sebastian snuck down the hall ten minutes after the room checks. He strolled down the hall, wearing a pair of dark gray jeans and a long sleeve red cotton shirt. When he got to Kurt's door, he knocked softly and waited, leaning up against the doorframe. Kurt opened the door and walked away, letting Sebastian walk in as he walked over to the bed and pulled on a pair of worn chucks. "You own tennis shoes?" Sebastian asked, leaning up against the door and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't sound so surprised," Kurt said, "I can't exactly wear my expensive boots when I help my dad out in the shop."

"Shop?"

"My dad is a mechanic; he owns a shop in Lima." Kurt stood up, running his hands down his chest to smooth out the light gray t-shirt that had the words Hummel Tires and Lube written on the front. "Does this count as comfortable?"

Sebastian raked his eyes over Kurt, from the tight fitting gray shirt to the blue skinny jeans and the worn chucks. "You look fucking amazing," Sebastian said as he brought his eyes back up Kurt's body and to his eyes. "You know, I love the layers and the designer clothes. But this..." Sebastian ran a hand through his hair.

"Don't get used to it," Kurt said with a smirk. "Where are we going?"

Sebastian looked up from where his eyes had fallen down to Kurt's shirt stretched across his shoulders. Kurt waved his hand in front of Sebastian's face and Sebastian looked up guilty. "Umm...what?" Sebastian couldn't remember the last time he had been so enamored, so nervous, around another guy. But then, he couldn't help but remember that Kurt wasn't like any other guy he'd ever met.

"Where are we going?" Kurt smiled fondly at Sebastian, fingering the bracelet on his wrist. It was way too dressy for what he was wearing, but something in his stomach twisted every time he wore it around Sebastian, especially when he could see his own gift hanging from Sebastian's neck.

Sebastian shook his head, snapping himself out of the trance that Kurt seemed to have placed him under. "It's a surprise; you ready to go?" Kurt nodded, grabbing his keys. He reached over to pick up his phone, remembered Blaine's endless texts and messages that were waiting for him, and left it sitting there.

-x-

Sebastian led with Kurt following closely behind him as they made their way out of Dalton and down past the lacrosse and soccer fields. "Sebastian, how far are we going?"

Sebastian stopped, turning around to see Kurt coming to a stop behind him. Sebastian could see the worry in Kurt's eyes as he looked around the dark grounds. "Come here," Sebastian said softly. Kurt stepped closer and Sebastian took his hand. "Do you trust me, Kurt?"

"Of course," Kurt said, "I wouldn't have left Dalton in the middle of the night, dressed like this, if I didn't."

"It's just over here," Sebastian said, resuming walking towards the small cluster of trees. He kept a hold of Kurt's hand, both of them walking side by side as they walked through the trees. Kurt couldn't help but look over at Sebastian occasionally, watching the moonlight dance over his features. "Here we are," Sebastian said as they broke through the trees.

Just beyond the trees was a small cleaning. Kurt was sure it used to be a field, maybe the soccer practice field, before Dalton has expanded east. Now the field was hidden by newly planted trees and from sight of the school. Sebastian must have already been down here because there was a blanket on the ground. "Look up," Sebastian said in a whisper.

Kurt gasped when his eyes met the sky. From this small clearing, the whole sky seemed to be filled stars. "I didn't peg you for a romantic," Kurt whispered.

"Yeah, well I can be surprising sometimes. We...we can go back if you want." Sebastian let Kurt's hand fall from his and he shifted nervously.

Kurt looked up at him and smiled. "Since when does Sebastian Smythe get nervous?"

"Tends to be a more and more common occurrence around you," Sebastian said with a small smile.

"I don't want to leave," Kurt said softly. "I want to talk."

Sebastian nodded, walking over and sitting on the blanket. Kurt joined him, laying on his back and looking up at the stars. "Kurt..."

"Nope," Kurt said, "I get to start. And you can lay back, I'm not going to bite you." Kurt laughed as Sebastian laid back next to him. "Aren't you supposed to be the confident, seducing one between the two of us and me the nervous one?"

Sebastian didn't laugh or smile. He crossed his arms up at the sky. "I'm trying to behave," he said. "You told me you were confused and I'm trying to respect that. Otherwise, I would have rolled over and pressed you against the ground by now."

Kurt took a deep breath, his body shivering at the words and the low tone that Sebastian's voice took at the end of that sentence. "Can I ask you something?" Kurt turned on his side, facing Sebastian. Sebastian looked over and nodded, keeping his body facing the sky. "When you kissed me on Valentine's, was it just a pity kiss?"

"I told you, I don't pity you." Sebastian said fiercely. "I kissed you because I wanted to give you something for Valentine's Day and you said yes."

Kurt wanted to reach out and touch the other boy, he'd never wanted something as strongly as he did in that moment. It scared him. "Why did you bring me out here?"

"You needed to get out of that dorm," Sebastian said, eyes looking up at the stars. "Besides, it's hard to be around you with Blaine hovering over us."

"He doesn't like you," Kurt said, "and I'm not sure why. He's obviously not into me."

Sebastian laughed and looked over, seeing the very serious look on Kurt's face and all humor fell from his face. "I know he's a bit dense and sometimes he is just down right stupid, but Blaine has feelings for you. He's been telling himself that he doesn't, that you two are just friends, that all you need is a friend after what happened to you, and he's almost started to believe it. When I'm around, it reminds him that someone else wants you and it makes him jealous."

Kurt hummed in response and looked up at the sky, stroking the sliver of his bracelet with one finger. "I like you," Kurt whispered. "I've been thinking about the kiss since you left that night."

Sebastian let out a deep breath. "What about it?"

"How much I wanted to lean in and kiss you again," Kurt said. "I'm...not very good at all this. I've never had a boyfriend and I've never been very comfortable with sex."

Sebastian turned, reaching out and placing his hand over Kurt's own, stopping him from playing with the bracelet. "First, I'm not in this just for sex. I know that I'm more experienced and I make comments and jokes about it, but I do want more with you than just physical things. And second, it takes time to become comfortable with sex."

Kurt turned, facing Sebastian. They were only a few inches away from each other, Sebastian's hand shifting to Kurt's waist. "Back in my dorm, you said that you didn't want to be Blaine's rebound. You do know I still have feelings for Blaine, right?"

"I know."

Kurt took a deep breath. "Kiss me again," he whispered.

Sebastian caught the other boy's eyes. "Are you sure?" When Kurt nodded, Sebastian moved his hand up to cup Kurt's cheek, leaning in the few inches and pressing his lips against Kurt's. He didn't pull back this time, he let his lips linger against the other boy's until Kurt was leaning into the kiss, pressing his own lips against Sebastian's and reaching up to hold on to Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian pulled away from the kiss again, but he left his hand on Kurt's cheek and stayed close to him.

"I feel like I'm on fire when you kiss me," Kurt whispered against Sebastian's lips.

Sebastian took a shuddering breath, noticed how Kurt was shivering, and let the breath out. "What do you want from me, Kurt?"

"I want you," he said. "I made my choice."

"Is this because of the thing with Blaine and Rachel? Because, that's still me being a rebound." Sebastian hated this. Hated how much he cared about the boy in front of him. Had this been anyone else, Sebastian would have grabbed Kurt and kissed him until he was begging Sebastian to fuck him, which Sebastian would do and then leave.

"I made my choice earlier, when I was waiting for you to come back and I was thinking about it. You make me happy, you care what I have to say, you want me, and as far as I know you've never lied to me," Kurt whispered. "I won't lie, I still like Blaine and I have feelings for him, regardless of his recent acts of stupidity. But I have feelings for you, too, and I want to be with you. That is...if you want to be with me."

Sebastian stroked his thumb over Kurt's cheek. "Does that mean if I ask you to be my boyfriend, you'll say yes?"

"Yes," Kurt said softly.

Sebastian moved his hand back, cupping the back of Kurt's neck and pulling him in for another kiss. It started the same, the press of lips against each others, but Sebastian flicked his tongue out, licking at the seam of Kurt's lips. Kurt's arm fell from Sebastian's shoulder to his other arm, grabbing his hand. He opened for Sebastian, letting the other boy's tongue slip into his mouth and he couldn't hold back the gasp at the hot thrill ran through him as their tongues touched. Sebastian broke the kiss, Kurt shaking next to him. "Come here," Sebastian whispered. He rolled, leaning back against the blanket and pulling Kurt until he was laying half on top of Sebastian with his head resting on Sebastian's chest. Sebastian wrapped his arms around him. "You're shaking."

"So are you," Kurt pointed out, running a hand down Sebastian's chest and playing with the key laying there.

Sebastian didn't want to believe him, but he knew it was true. One little kiss from Kurt, and the promise of being his boyfriend, had sent Sebastian reeling. "You aren't like anyone I've ever met before," he whispered. "You pretty much blow my mind."

Kurt smiled, not even commenting when Sebastian started to run a hand through his hair. "Sebastian, is this what you wanted?"

Sebastian reached down and cupped Kurt's jaw, forcing the other boy to look in his eyes. "It's everything I want," he said softly. "You make me want to be a better person."

Kurt propped himself up, hovering over Sebastian. "You are a good person," he said softly, using one hand to run through Sebastian's hair and the other to keep him from falling on top of the boy below him. "You have walls and a past, but the person you are with me is an amazing person. And no one will think less of you if you let other people see what I see."

"No one has given me the chance before," Sebastian whispered. "You know, I liked Blaine when I first met him. But he wrote me off and refused to think of me as anything other than a slut. Until you, no one ever saw something more in me."

Kurt leaned down, kissing Sebastian. It was nerve-wracking for him to be the one who initiated the kiss, but Sebastian responded, resting his hand on Kurt's back and pulling him closer. Kurt deepened the kiss, following Sebastian's example from their earlier kiss. His arm gave out and he fell, pressing down on Sebastian's chest. The other boy didn't move or break the kiss, just wrapped his arms tighter around Kurt and held him close as their tongues danced together.

When Kurt broke the kiss to breath, Sebastian leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's neck. "Will you be my boyfriend, Kurt Hummel?"

Kurt smiled down at Sebastian through half open eyes. "I'd be honored," Kurt said and pressed a kiss to Sebastian's cheek.

-x-

They lingered at the doorway to Kurt's room when they returned an hour later. "Would it be cheesy to come pick you up and walk you to breakfast tomorrow?"

Kurt smiled, wrapping both his arms around Sebastian's neck. "Cheesy is good," Kurt whispered.

Sebastian smiled, kissing the boy softly. "Goodnight, boyfriend."

"I like the sound of that," Kurt said with a wink, pulling away from Sebastian. "See you in the morning, boyfriend."

Sebastian gave a little wave and Kurt opened his door, locking it behind him before falling on his bed squealing.

Sebastian made it to his room, laying back on his bed. Despite his own self made rules and defenses, despite how utterly sappy it made him, Sebastian couldn't help but smile and touch his kiss swollen lips.

On the other side of his door, Blaine sunk to the floor. One word kept repeating in his head, _boyfriend. _No. No, No, **No.**

That was all Blaine could say to himself as he heard Kurt and Sebastian saying goodnight as boyfriends. He had fucked up so bad. God, why? He'd...well, if he could have made himself like Rachel, then his dad...would have been so happy. The kiss had felt so good at the party-he was drunk and hot and warm and his skin had been tingling, and her mouth had tasted sweet and fruity like wine coolers, and she was a surprisingly good kisser. His body had responded, he'd sunk deeper into the kiss-thrilled a little when her tongue had brushed his, and when he'd thought about it after, he'd been shocked at how much he'd enjoyed the touch of her soft, glossy lips against his.

So surprised that it had left him reeling-he'd always been so sure that he was gay, women had never attracted him before, but when he thought of kissing Rachel like that again-he'd felt the stirrings of arousal in his stomach. So he'd gone out on a date with her-he had to know...what if he was bisexual and hadn't known until that night at the party? If he was, then...maybe, just maybe, he could pass as straight in the world, and things wouldn't have to be so hard. No one would ever hurt him again for being gay, if they didn't know, if he could make himself like a girl just once. He knew that it was...wrong, that Kurt and Rachel were kind of best friends for all that Kurt complained about her, and that Kurt would be upset. He hadn't realized just how upset, and knew he'd fucked up when Kurt had demanded that Blaine drive him back to Dalton. He'd tried to talk to him all the way back, but Kurt had remained icy and silent and quite frankly, a little scary.

Blaine had pursued him to his door, been surprised by Kurt's strength as he pushed him back and been left outside with the door slammed in his face. Then he'd banged on the door like an idiot for 45 minutes while Kurt had let Sebastian in and they'd probably sat on the other side of the door laughing at him until they couldn't breathe. Fuck, he'd really, really fucked things up. He'd driven Kurt so far away with his idiocy that he'd run straight into Sebastian's arms. They'd probably snuck out and and kissed-maybe more, and now they were dating and everything was fucking ruined. He buried his head in his hands and tried to fight the rising panic, the searing pain that was threatening to tear him apart.

Kurt had to still have feelings for him-a week couldn't have changed that, right? Blaine could get him back.

That thought stopped him. Blaine could get him _back?_. Since when was Kurt ever Blaine's to have? Kurt was the first and only best friend Blaine had ever had. He'd meant it when he told Kurt that he didn't want to screw this up, but clearly he had. He'd driven Kurt straight into Sebastian's arms, and nothing he could say or do would change that. Kurt was going to be so hurt by the time Sebastian screwed it all up. Even if Kurt wouldn't talk to him because of what had happened with Rachel, he'd still be there in the end. When Sebastian failed, and he would because he was a terrible person, Blaine would be there to pick up the pieces.

But Blaine didn't want to wait for Sebastian to screw it all up, because that would mean that Kurt would end up hurt. He just didn't know what to do. He'd have to come up with something, because he'd possibly lost the most wonderful person to ever come into his life. Kurt would never forgive him. He'd ruined everything, just like he always did. Feelings long discarded swelled inside of him; he thought of the way he'd felt after he'd come out to his parents and the shit show that had followed. He thought of that horrible feeling-how he knew that he'd ruined everything with his honesty and that they'd never forgive him for it.

His father had yelled at him, said terrible things while his mother had just watched in horror. There had been a terrible moment when Blaine had thought his father was going to hit him, and Blaine had run out of the house, his father yelling at him as he sped down the driveway. He'd run until he couldn't breathe anymore, until had no idea where he was. He'd wandered through Westerville all night until stumbling upon a park he knew well by a bridge he'd driven over many times in his parent's car. He'd climbed over the railing and looked down, wondering if perhaps it might be better to fall, far far down into the icy blackness of the water, hopefully hit the water so hard he'd break his neck and never know he was drowning. Sink down, down, down, until he hit the bottom and it was all forgotten. He stayed there, staring and unmoving as he watched the glossy blackness of the water as it flowed quietly under him. But then the sun came up, and when he saw how blue the water was, the flowers and trees on the banks of the river, he couldn't do it. He'd climbed over the railing, sat down, and cried until his eyes were red and swollen. Then he walked home.

His parents looked up from where he knew they'd been sitting all night, and their words fell on deaf ears as he stumbled up the stairs and climbed under the hot spray of the shower until it had left him cold and shaking. Then he'd gone to bed and lied there for days. His mother knocked on the door and tried to feed him. He thought he should have been hungry, but he wasn't. His father had to break the lock on the door, and he'd just stared at them while they expressed their worry and tried to get them to eat. He did, eventually; when he'd woken up, alone and under the covers, warm, and now hungry sometime in the early evening. He confined himself to his room for nearly a week, and then resolved to be a better son. He'd gotten up, showered, shaved, put on his clothes and smiled brightly when they tried to get him to talk to him and from then on had been a model son. Sometimes he'd caught his mother looking at him funny, but his father seemed glad to let it all slip away into memory, relieved that the messiness of it all was going to go away without incident or comment, and that he wasn't going to have to put himself out to make things right again.

He felt himself slipping into that warm empty place as the word "boyfriend" played over and over in his head and he thought of Kurt's voice and eyes, of Sebastian kissing Kurt. The last thought made him sick...with an emotion he couldn't quite define. His stomach was churning with guilt, his heart clenching with worry, his insides hot with something else he couldn't put a name to. It grew hotter and hotter when he thought of them together, smiling and touching. That image just wasn't right-he knew in his heart them being together was nothing more than a disaster waiting to happen, even if he couldn't quite figure out why. He was so confused. Anger, hurt, shame, and desire were burning up inside of him and he'd never felt like this before.

-x-


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine- Happy Together**

Sebastian's alarm went off and he reached over, hitting the off button. He leaned back on the bed, crossing his arms behind his head. He looked up at the ceiling and smiled. He'd never admit it to anyone, but Sebastian was deliriously happy. A few kisses from Kurt had turned him into a sap. He wasn't even thinking about sex with the boy, he was thinking about the smile on the boy's face when Sebastian kissed him. The way he laughed and rolled his eyes when Sebastian said something salacious. They way the boy played with the bracelet absentmindedly every time he was around Sebastian, as if he was thinking about him. Sebastian sat up in the bed and headed towards his en-suite bathroom. He needed to look good today.

-x-

Kurt had just finished buttoning up the Dalton blazer when there was a knock on his door. Checking his hair in the mirror and smiling, he walked over and opened the door. "Blaine," he said, his face falling into a slight frown. "Umm...good morning."

"Good morning," Blaine said softly. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Umm...sure. Come in," Kurt said, opening the door and letting Blaine step inside. He looked out into the hall and saw no sign of Sebastian. Walking back into this room, he shut his door and leaned back against it. "What's up?"

"I overheard you talking to Sebastian last night," Blaine said softly.

Kurt frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "Oh."

"So is it true? Are you and Sebastian together?" Blaine asked carefully, keeping his face blank.

Kurt sighed, "I wanted to tell you myself. I didn't want you overhearing it." Kurt moved, sitting down on the edge of his bed. "Yes, it's true."

Blaine nodded slowly, trying not to cringe as his stomach twisted into knots. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, Sebastian is..."

"A very different person once you actually give him a chance and get to know him," Kurt said fiercely. "He makes me happy, Blaine. Being around him is fun and exciting, he make me laugh and feel...good about myself."

"You don't need a guy to feel good about yourself, Kurt," Blaine said softly.

Kurt rolled his eyes. Everything in him wanted to scream at Blaine, yell and throw an absolute fit. Blaine had no right to say things like that to him, or to judge him. Instead, Kurt took a deep breath. "Look, I know you don't like him..."

"It's not about me not liking him Kurt. It's about how much he's going to hurt you." Blaine sighed. "I don't want to see him crush you."

"I understand your concerns," Kurt said, "but isn't that always a risk when getting into a relationship with someone?"

"Yes, but Sebastian has a past," Blaine argued.

Kurt fingered the bracelet on his wrist. "I know about his past, probably more than you do, Blaine. Trust me, Blaine, I didn't enter into this lightly. I thought about every angle of this before I made my choice."

Blaine looked down at the floor, "But you told me you had feelings for me."

"I did, and I do, but we are just friends. Besides, there's nothing that says you can't have feelings for two people at one time. Lord knows Finn and Puck do." Kurt smiled, thinking back to his friends at McKinley and all the drama they had. "Look, Blaine, I understand that you are upset about this, I know how you feel about Sebastian. But this was my decision to make and I only want you to accept that. And remember that I'm your best friend, and I supported you when you were serenading Jeremiah."

Blaine looked guilty. Kurt was right. Even though he'd been insanely upset about Rachel, he had been more than understanding about Jeremiah. Blaine didn't have any right to be angry about Kurt and Sebastian. "I just don't want you to get hurt," Blaine whispered.

"I don't intend to hurt him," Sebastian said. Both of the boys in the room turned to see Sebastian leaning against the doorframe of Kurt's now open door. "Morning."

Kurt looked at Sebastian, then at Blaine, and then back. This had the potential to be bad. "Good morning," he said, walking over to him.

Sebastian held out his hand and Kurt took it, letting the other boy pull him close into a hug. "Are you okay?" Sebastian whispered in Kurt's ear.

"As well as can be expected," Kurt said in a whisper. "Be nice," Kurt pulled away from the hug but stayed by Sebastian's side.

Blaine stood up, "I should go." He looked down at the floor, and then back up at Kurt. "I'm sorry, about what I said. I'm glad you're happy, Kurt." He shuffled out of the room quickly, avoiding Sebastian's eyes.

"Well, that was awkward," Sebastian said, stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him.

Kurt nodded, biting his lip and looking at the closed door. His heart hurt, because some part of him still loved Blaine, and wanted Blaine to be happy too.

"Hey," Sebastian said, cupping Kurt's cheek and bringing his eyes up to meet his. "What's wrong?"

"Part of me wants to be angry," Kurt whispered. "The other part doesn't want to hurt him."

Sebastian nodded, wrapping his arms around Kurt's shoulder and pulling him close. "If you don't want this..."

Kurt shook his head and looked up, "I do want this," Kurt said fiercely. "I'm just not sure how to act now. I've never even had a guy interested in me, well at least not an out guy, and now I have you, and potentially Blaine, and I'm not sure what I'm doing."

Sebastian pulled back so he could look right in Kurt's eyes. "Relax," he whispered. "First, I knew going into this that you had feelings for Blaine. I'm not upset about it, okay? Second, please don't think that I expect you to be perfect or that I have these high expectations. I want you to be you, Kurt."

Kurt looked down at Sebastian's lips and then back up at his eyes, biting his bottom lip.

Sebastian reached up and stroked his thumb over Kurt's bottom lip. "You want to kiss me, I can tell. Do it, Kurt."

"I..."

Sebastian leaned down, his face inches away from Kurt's. "Never be afraid to take what you want from me," he whispered, his breath ghosting over Kurt's lips. "You have that right now, I'm your boyfriend as much as you are mine. You want to hold my hand, do it. You want to kiss me, do it. You want to come up to me in the hall and hug me, do it. Don't be afraid of what you want, Kurt, and don't be afraid of me not wanting you, too, because trust me, I want you all the time."

Kurt reacted quickly, throwing his hands around Sebastian's neck. "Say it again," he whispered.

"I want you," Sebastian said in a low voice. "Fuck, I think about you all the time."

Kurt leaned forward, feeling his stomach twisting into knots. "What else do you want?"

Sebastian looked down at him with wide eyes. Who knew Kurt Hummel would be so dominating? "I want you to kiss me," he said in a shaky voice.

Kurt smirked, the kind of smirk Sebastian was used to giving, not receiving. Before he could make a comment about Kurt picking up his bad habits, Kurt closed the gap, pressing his lips hard to Sebastian's. He expected a chaste kiss but it was barely a few seconds before Kurt was licking at Sebastian's lips, forcing the other boy to open for him so he could lick his way into his mouth. Kurt kissed him hard, tongues dancing and fighting for dominance, and for the first time in Sebastian's life, he wanted to give up that control. Even if it was just for a moment, just for this kiss, he wanted to let Kurt take from him. Kurt pulled away breathlessly and Sebastian couldn't stop himself from trailing his lips down Kurt's jaw and licking the pulse point on Kurt's neck. "Sebastian." It was breathless and almost a moan and Sebastian's hands gripped hard on Kurt's hips.

"Kurt, we should stop." Sebastian pulled his lips away from the pale expanse of Kurt's neck.

Kurt looked up and Sebastian sucked in a breath. Kurt's eyes had always been breathtaking, a combination of blue, grey, and green that swirled together and made a color no artist would ever be able to recreate. But now, filled with lust, Kurt's eyes were an icy gray color. "I suppose you're right," he said in a low voice. Sebastian didn't even know Kurt's voice could go that low. "We do need to go to breakfast, most important meal of the day and all," Kurt teased.

Sebastian grinned and leaned down, his lips barely brushing the shell of Kurt's ear. "I'd rather stay here with you all day," he whispered.

Kurt let out a soft moan, his arms still wrapped around Sebastian's neck. "Sebastian," he warned.

Sebastian pulled his self away, breaking their grip on each other and taking a few steps back. Once he could no longer feel the heat from Kurt's body, his mind begin to clear. "I..."

"Whatever apology you're about to say," Kurt said with a hand on his hip, "You can keep to yourself. If you want me to be more aggressive in this relationship, I want you to stop treating me like a doll. I'm a virgin, not a nun."

Sebastian let out a deep laugh. "Well then, let's go to breakfast. We can revisit this another time." Sebastian held out his hand and Kurt took it, both boys walking out of Kurt's room.

"I do want to ask you something," Kurt said as they turned the corner to the stairs. The halls were empty, most everyone had already left for breakfast. "How do we act in public?"

"The same way we act in private," Sebastian said and tightened his grip on Kurt's hand. "Unless that makes you uncomfortable."

"No, I just didn't know if you wanted anyone to know that we were dating." Kurt couldn't help but hold his breath while he waited for Sebastian to answer.

Sebastian stopped, turning to face Kurt. "You mean, because I have a reputation of fucking and leaving, you're worried that I don't want people to know that you've turned me into a complete sap?" Kurt nodded, biting his bottom lip nervously. "Are you kidding me? You are like the hottest guy in this school. It's about time someone had enough balls and sex appeal to tame me."

Kurt giggled, "Good answer."

"Yes, well I do aim to please. Come on, breakfast is halfway over, and we'll make a huge scene showing up late. Besides, your lips practically scream that you've been kissed."

"Now would be a good time to tell you that if you mark my neck, I'll kill you. Hickeys don't go well with designer clothes." Kurt said, shifting his bag on his shoulder.

"But they go well under them," Sebastian said with a wink, pushing the door open and letting Kurt walk in ahead of him.

Everyone in the dining hall turned, eyeing the two boys holding hands and laughing. Wes and David looked over at Blaine, who looked like a kicked puppy, and then back up. "Oh shit," they whispered together.

-x-

It only took them five minutes from the time Kurt and Sebastian had walked out of the room before Wes and David were pulling Blaine along and pushing him into the senior commons. "What the hell is that?" Wes started.

David stood beside Wes and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Whoa...chill Wes."

Blaine looked up at his best friends and couldn't even fake the smile he's been putting on all through breakfast. "Sebastian and Kurt are dating," he said in an even toned voice.

"How did that happen?" David asked, sending Wes a glare when he opened his mouth.

Blaine sighed and leaned against the back of the chair. "I don't know all the details of how they got together; Kurt's been very guarded about what goes on with him and Sebastian, and I can't say I blame him. I haven't exactly been Sebastian's biggest fan."

"Well, he does have a bad reputation," Wes pointed out.

"I know, and I tried to make Kurt understand that he's my best friend and I just want to make sure that he's okay. But I guess, combined with some other really bad mistakes on my part, Kurt just didn't want to hear it." Blaine crossed his arms over his chest, "He's going to get hurt and there is nothing I can do to stop it."

David held his hand up to once again stop Wes from speaking. "You don't know that, Blaine." Both Blaine and Wes glared at him in response. "Look, we all know Sebastian's reputation, but other than that do we even know anything about him as a person? Maybe Kurt's gotten to know the person that Sebastian is, not the reputation. I don't see Kurt just falling for Sebastian's charms, and I don't think he'd enter into this lightly, especially with how he feels about you, Blaine."

"That's just it, didn't he say he had feelings for you?" Wes asked Blaine.

"I think he still might," Blaine admitted. "But guys, Kurt and I are just friends. He's a great guy and I'm not going to deny that he's attractive, but we are best friends, and I don't want to mess that up on something that might not real."

"If you aren't interested in Kurt, or even if you are and you just don't know in what way, you can't hold him back, Blaine. If he likes Sebastian and Sebastian likes him, then they deserve to be happy together. And you have to support them, because you _are_ his best friend, and Kurt has supported you before. You'll lose him, Blaine, if you lash out against Sebastian." David patted his shoulder. "You need to figure out how you really feel for Kurt, because you're right. You shouldn't mess this up for him if you don't have genuine feelings for him."

Blaine looked at his two best friends, both of which had identical looks on their faces. The kind of look that told Blaine he might have just fucked everything up.

-x-

Sebastian and Kurt walked down the hall to Sebastian's room, laughing. "I wasn't trying to be a smart ass, I swear. He was wrong; why I shouldn't I have corrected him?"

"Mr. Hall is the meanest teacher at Dalton, and you just demurely raised your hand and told him he had his facts wrong. You didn't even blink an eye." Sebastian pulled out his keys, unlocking the door and letting Kurt walk inside. They had both decided to study in Sebastian's room, as it was further away from Blaine's room than Kurt's.

"Well he was wrong," Kurt said. "I didn't see the big deal of informing him of it."

Sebastian toed off his shoes and slide onto his bed, sitting with his back against the wall. "He's been teaching for twenty years and no one has done it yet," Sebastian said. "Didn't you see the look on his face?"

Kurt shrugged. "Not scared of him, I went to public school." He toed off his own shoes, sitting his bag on the floor.

Sebastian leaned forward, grabbing Kurt's arm and pulling him so that he fell on the bed. Kurt squeaked. "Oh yeah, you are so badass," Sebastian teased.

Kurt pulled away from Sebastian's grasp and sat beside him. "Scared I'm more badass than you?"

"Shaking with fear," Sebastian said in a low voice that sent sparks down Kurt's spine.

Kurt forced the feeling down, he had something to tell Sebastian before they got carried away like they had this morning, or this afternoon under the stairs. He turned, crossing his legs and faced Sebastian. "Blaine sent me a text earlier."

"Ok," Sebastian said. "You can still text him, Kurt, and you don't have to tell me about everything you two talk about."

"He wants to go to the Lima Bean before Warblers practice tomorrow," Kurt said.

Sebastian reached forward, taking Kurt's hand. "You don't need my permission to see Blaine," he said.

"I didn't want you to think..."

"I don't," Sebastian said. "I understand he's your friend and that he's important to you. I'd never stop you from doing what you want, Kurt."

Kurt smiled, his fingers tracing patterns over Sebastian's hand. "When did you get so sweet?"

"Right about the time I met you," Sebastian said, leaning forward and kissing Kurt's cheek. "Now, are we going to make out or what?"

"I thought we were studying," Kurt said innocently as he moved closer. Sebastian reached down to Kurt's hips and pulled him up and closer, the other boy sitting on his lap with his legs wrapped around Sebastian's back. "You did say you needed me to help you with French. I should have seen through that one."

Sebastian smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Kurt's lips. "I did live in Paris. If I didn't know any better, Hummel, I say you let me lure you here under false pretenses."

Kurt grinned, licking his lips. "So does that mean you aren't interested in studying with me?"

"Depends, am I allowed to study your body?" Sebastian ran his hands up Kurt's side.

Kurt blushed. "Behave," he said, smacking Sebastian's shoulder.

"Never," Sebastian growled out, ending the teasing by kissing Kurt hard.

Kurt's hands wrapped around Sebastian, his fingers digging into the other boy's shoulder as Sebastian licked into his mouth. Sebastian's hands were resting on the small of his back and even through his three layers, he could feel the heat in them. "Sebastian," Kurt moaned into his mouth.

Sebastian pulled away, following the same path down Kurt's jaw and to his neck that he had that morning. "I was right here," he whispered against the skin, nipping at it softly, "before you made me behave earlier."

"You, uhh, you were the one who said we had to stop." Kurt's fingers clutched Sebastian's blazer in his hands as Sebastian licked the place he'd just nipped.

"That doesn't sound like me," Sebastian teased. He scraped his teeth lightly over the skin of Kurt's neck, up to his ear, before taking the lobe in his mouth and sucking.

"Sebastian!" Kurt moaned, tilting his head to give the boy better access.

Sebastian growled, "Fuck, you are so hot."

"I..."

"Didn't need a response to that, love," he said as he licked around the shell of his ear. "Do you want to lose the blazers or keep them on?"

Kurt wanted to lose the blazers, but the intensity of these little kisses and nibbled was starting to get to him. "I want to take a breather," he whispered. Sebastian pulled back instantly, his lips leaving Kurt's fevered flesh. "I'm just...this is all so new."

"Are we going too fast?" Sebastian wasn't sure what too fast was, normally he'd have Kurt naked with his cock in his mouth by now. "I've never done slow."

Kurt smiled, "Guess this is new to you, too, huh?"

Sebastian smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Kurt's lips. "Definitely," he said. "We can cool down, it's not a problem."

Kurt pulled himself off Sebastian's lap. "I don't want to study, though," he whispered.

"Come here then," Sebastian said, laying back on his bed. He wrapped his arm around Kurt and pulled him back, settling them down together. "Good?"

Kurt nodded, letting Sebastian pull him closer and snuggling back against him. "I'm really happy, Sebastian, being with you."

Something in Sebastian fluttered when he heard those words. He'd already known that Kurt meant more than any guy he'd ever met before, knew that Kurt made him feel things he swore he'd never feel, and he'd already known how important Kurt was quickly becoming to him. He'd just hadn't known, until that moment, how scared he had been that Kurt didn't feel the same way. "I'm happy, too," he whispered.

-x-


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten- Sexy**

Kurt stood at the counter, watching Blaine contemplate Sue's words and thinking about all the times he'd had that shell shocked expression on his face before he got used to Sue. Once Blaine had reigned in his shock, and the fear of impending Warblers new sexy image, they found a table. Kurt sat demurely in his chair, sipping his coffee carefully. "How are you going to do this? Achieve Warbler-sexiness?"

"I guess I'll bring it up at the meeting later," Blaine said. "I'm sure that council will have a few ideas."

Kurt smirked, "I bet David is just waiting to unleash his inner sex kitten."

Blaine laughed, the first laugh since Kurt and Sebastian had started dating. "I'm sure Thad is, too."

"Eww...bad images," Kurt wrinkled his face.

Blaine smiled. A few minutes of drinking their coffee in silence, Blaine looked over at Kurt. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Kurt said, looking up at Blaine.

"Does Sebastian know you're here with me?"

Kurt nodded, "I told him yesterday. He told me that I didn't need to ask permission to go out with you."

"That's nice of him," Blaine said darkly.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered, reaching across the table and taking Blaine's hand. He remembered when he had been upset with Sebastian and Blaine had done the same to him. Back then, just the touch of Blaine's hand on his hand made him blush and uncomfortable. "Please, don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you, Kurt," Blaine whispered. "I just wish you understood how dangerous being with Sebastian is."

"You don't know him like I do," Kurt said. "You could, if you gave him the chance. He's willing to be nice, why can't you be the same?"

Blaine pulled his hand away. "Because you mean the world to me, Kurt, and I'm afraid he'll break your heart."

"He wouldn't be the first," Kurt whispered. Whether Blaine heard him or not, Kurt didn't care anymore. "I've got to go. I promised Dad I would stop in a little this afternoon. I'll be back in time for Warblers practice."

"Kurt..." Blaine said when Kurt stood up. Kurt looked down, arms crossed over his chest. "Drive safe." Kurt nodded, walking away from Blaine. Once again, Blaine's heart felt like it was in a vice grip. He didn't understand it, why was he so upset over Kurt dating Sebastian. They were just friends, Kurt had every right to date someone.

Blaine just wished it had been anyone but Sebastian fucking Smythe.

-x-

"Hey Dad," Kurt said as he stepped into the garage.

"Hey Kurt," Burt said from where he was leaning over a car. "Nice of you to grace us with your presence."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Dalton has a way harder course load."

"Sure there isn't a boy responsible? Maybe the one I found you in bed with?"

"Technically, I wasn't in bed with him when you came up." He took a deep breath. Telling his father he had a boyfriend wasn't hard because Burt was unsupportive, it was hard because Burt was the ultimate protective father. "But, I admit that there might be a boy responsible for me not calling often."

"So are you dating that boy?"

"Blaine, no. Blaine and I are just friends, Dad. But I do have a boyfriend; his name is Sebastian." Kurt shifted from one foot to the other.

Burt looked up, wiping his hands on the rag. "I've never heard you talk about him."

Kurt looked down guilty. "Well, he's the one who bought me the bracelet," Kurt said. "We were just, getting to know each other for a while. He makes me really happy, Dad."

"And what about that Blaine kid?" Burt was nothing if not perceptive. Kurt had talked about Blaine before he had even transferred.

"Blaine and I are just friends," he answered.

Burt sighed, throwing the rag on his tool kit and closing the hood of the car. "Look, son, I'm happy that you are fitting in at Dalton and I'm glad you've met people like you. But it would be wrong to play these two boys against each other. If you are dating Sebastian because you can't have Blaine-"

"I'm not," Kurt interrupted. "I know everyone thinks that but the truth is, my feeling for Sebastian would be the same even if Blaine liked me as more than a friend. At first I was confused, thought about waiting to see if Blaine came around. But I like Sebastian and he makes me happy. Blaine or no Blaine, it won't change how I feel for him."

Burt looked at his son with a strange look in his eyes. "I just don't want you to get hurt, or to hurt someone else."

"There's always a risk of that Dad," Kurt said.

"I know that you know that, logically," Burt said, "but it is an entire different thing having to go through it. Just remember, you can always talk to me or Carole if you need anything."

"I know, Dad," Kurt said as he moved forward and hugged his father.

-x-

Sebastian waited after the performance of 'Animal' while Kurt and Blaine talked. A couple of lingering Crawford County girls were hanging around near a car, eyeing him from head to toe and giggling. There was nothing Sebastian hated worse than giggling girls. "Why so serious?" Sebastian jumped and a soft laughter came from his right. Blaine and Kurt were both standing there.

"Thinking about giggling teenage girls," Sebastian said.

"Contemplating switching teams," Blaine teased? He had a week from the last time in the coffee shop with Kurt to really think about his relationship with Kurt. Coupled with what David and Wes had said about potentially losing Kurt's friendship, he decided that being cordial with Sebastian, like he was with all other Warblers, wouldn't kill him.

"With specimen like you two on this team, no thanks," he winked at them both.

Kurt smiled, but Sebastian could see that it didn't reach his eyes. Something was bothering him. "I should get going," Blaine said. "Call me if you want to practice," Blaine said to Kurt.

Kurt nodded but didn't speak, his lips pressed tightly together in that tight smile. Once Blaine was out of sight, Kurt let the smile fall. "What's wrong? You had a dual lead in that performance and you killed it."

"Yeah, except for sexy faces that amount to gas pains," Kurt huffed. "Aren't we leaving?"

"After you tell me what has you so upset," Sebastian said.

Kurt looked over Sebastian's shoulder, his gaze blank. "Blaine said my face looked like I was having gas pains. And this whole new sexy thing, I'm not very comfortable with it."

Sebastian growled, "Am I allowed to hit him?"

"Are you insane? He just started being nice to you, why would you want to ruin that?" Kurt grabbed Sebastian's arm, pulling him toward the car.

"What right does he have to criticize you? Or to make you feel bad about yourself?" Sebastian pulled his door open harshly, sliding inside while Kurt got into the driver's side.

Kurt started the engine and pulled out, heading back to Dalton. "He was just being honest," Kurt said. "He is the lead, he should try to help everyone be at the top of their performance. Did you even see my face?"

"No," Sebastian said. "My place in the back only afforded me two things; the ability to listen to your voice and watch your amazing ass dance around. Trust me, not being sexy is not a problem you have. I've seen you, Kurt, blissed out after kissing me, and I can assure you that you have no problem being sexy."

"Well, how I look in your bedroom and how I look when I perform must be two different things." Kurt gripped the steering wheel as they turned onto the street leading to Dalton. The truth was, despite how amazing it felt when Sebastian kissed him, the thought of sex or being sexy still made him uncomfortable.

"I can help you, if you want."

"Funny, Blaine offered to do the same." Sebastian growled again and Kurt caught his blunder. "Probably didn't mean it the same way you do, though."

Sebastian looked out the window, watching the grounds of Dalton come into focus. "Blaine is kind of obtuse, which I already knew, but shit. Who tells a guy he's not sexy and then offers to 'help' him? His plan is probably something stupid like sitting you in front a mirror and making you more uncomfortable with his wise mentorish phrases?"

"He tries," Kurt said as he himself tried not to laugh at how accurate Sebastian was about Blaine's character. "I..."

Sebastian reached over and placed a hand on Kurt's. "We can talk about this when we get to my room, ok? I have a feeling this is the kind of conversation I want to have while I can hold you."

Kurt nodded and let his hand fall from the steering wheel so Sebastian could interlace their fingers. Sebastian was sexy as sin, could make any word sound sexual, and flirted like a pro. But with Kurt, Sebastian had a softer side. A romantic side that included soft touches, lingering looks, and cuddling while whispering sweet words. It was a balance that kept Kurt constantly on his toes, never sure which side of Sebastian he would get. Dating Sebastian was thrilling but also comforting in a way Kurt had only imagined dating Blaine would be.

-x-

Kurt and Sebastian had only been dating for a month, but they had developed a kind of routine. They hung out in one or the other's room, either studying or watching movies after classes or Warblers practice. Sebastian would take his blazer and dress shirt off, leaving on the thin white wife beaters he wore under them, along with his shoes and socks. Kurt would change, he had a set of clothes stashed in Sebastian's dresser drawer. He refused to lay around in his uniform after that first night that they cuddled and his uniform had gathered insane wrinkles. Sebastian wasn't complaining because Kurt changed into soft sweaters or shirts with a pair of sweatpants he'd stolen (or been forced in, depending on which one of them you ask) that belonged to Sebastian. While Kurt went into the bathroom to change, Sebastian also decided to change. He threw on another pair of his sweats and left the wife beater on. He was lounging on his bed when Kurt reemerged, his carefully folded uniform in his hands as he sat them on the desk. He walked over to where Sebastian was sitting on the edge of the bed, feet planted on the floor. Sebastian held out his hand and guided Kurt to stand in front of him between Sebastian's legs. "We don't have to talk about this," Kurt said and he shifted nervously.

"You're right, if you don't want to talk, we won't. But, Kurt, what Blaine said wasn't true. I want to talk about it, if you're okay with that." Sebastian's hand played with Kurt's, lacing and unlacing their fingers, rubbing his fingertips along Kurt's palm and wrist.

"And if I get uncomfortable?"

"Just say the word and we can stop." Kurt nodded and Sebastian smiled. "First off, I didn't see your performance from the front like Blaine did, so we'll have to go on the assumption that he did have some manner of concern about your facial expressions during the performance. If that's the case, it's not that you aren't sexy, it's that you can't force sexy. Lots of people need to think of other things...or people, before they can pull off a pure sex filled performance and there is no shame in that. Second, being uncomfortable with sex is normal enough for someone our age, and especially for gay kids. Straight teenagers get to learn about sex in school, we have to figure it out ourselves."

"When...before you had sex, were you uncomfortable with it?" Kurt asked, refusing to meet Sebastian's eyes.

"Of course," Sebastian said. "I have an ass for a father; I spent most of the first two years after I knew I was gay being terrified of who I was and how I felt. When I started experimenting with other guys and eventually came out, I was still shy and awkward about sex."

"What helped you get over it?" Kurt asked, watching his hands and Sebastian's as they danced together.

"A lot of awkward encounters and losing my virginity," he whispered.

Kurt nodded. "I mean, I know how to dress well but I know physically, I'm not sexy."

Sebastian shook his head, "You are the hottest, sexist guy I've seen. And I lived in Europe." Sebastian lifted one of his hands, resting it on Kurt's cheek. "You have the most beautiful eyes, a perfect nose, and a sensual little mouth. Your neck is long and yes, pale, but it's almost like your skin calls to me. You're tall and thin, but you have a dancers body where you can see the strength in your body when you move. And seriously, the most perfect fucking ass I have ever seen."

Kurt flushed.

"I love it when you blush like that for me," Sebastian said as he leaned in and kissed along the blush on Kurt's other cheek. "Do you realize what you do to me, Kurt?"

Kurt shook his head. "What?"

Sebastian looked up in his eyes. "You drive me fucking crazy," he whispered. "The way you walk, the way you talk, how you dress, your voice when you sing, the way you blush...I could keep going. I physically have to hold myself back when you break away from my kisses, flushed and breathing hard. I want you so bad it's physically painful, Kurt."

Kurt sucked in a breath. "Do you mean...?" Kurt blushed again and he couldn't stop his eyes from wandering downwards.

"Are you asking if you make me hard?" Sebastian could literally see Kurt getting redder as his eyes jumped back up to Sebastian's. "Are you?" Kurt nodded. "Yes. When we kiss, when you touch me, fuck, sometimes you can just look at me a certain way."

Kurt looked shocked, he knew objectively that Sebastian found him attractive, but something in him wouldn't let him believe, until now, that the way more experienced boy got hard while thinking about Kurt. "I..."

"Do you believe me, Kurt?" Sebastian traced his lips with a single finger, watching the boy shake. "Do you want proof?"

What kind of proof? Surely he wasn't hard now. Despite every ounce of him that wanted to look down, Kurt's eyes remained locked on Sebastian's. He swallowed and nodded slowly.

"Don't freak out," Sebastian whispered. He stopped playing with Kurt's hand and gripped it, guiding it to his chest. He laid Kurt's palm flat on top of his shirt and guided it down. Down his chest and stomach, both boys breathing hard and shaking. Kurt almost pulled away when he felt the waistband of Sebastian's sweats under his hand but he didn't. Sebastian kept guiding his hand down slower, until Kurt could feel Sebastian's hard cock under his hand. Both boys sucked in a breath.

Neither boy moved their hands, both resting over Sebastian's cock. Kurt could gauge the size a little, definitely not small. And, god, he was so hard and hot beneath his hand. He didn't think about it, he just squeezed softly.

"Kurt," Sebastian moaned. Sebastian had moaned his name while kissing before but it had never sounded that broken. Kurt repeated the squeeze and Sebastian's hips bucked up.

Something twisted in Kurt's own stomach as his own cock responded. "I..."

"Kiss me," Sebastian said and Kurt didn't need to be told twice before he moved in and kissed Sebastian hard and deep. The kiss was intense and Kurt didn't realize that Sebastian's hand was no longer covering his own, instead it was tangled in his hair and pulling him in closer for the kiss. The hand he had on Sebastian's cock was moving, stroking over the outline through the sweats and Sebastian broke the kiss, moaning loudly and throwing his head back.

Kurt couldn't help it, he leaned in and kissed along Sebastian's neck, nipping softly at the skin and pressed harder against the bulge.

Sebastian reached down, pulling Kurt's hand away. "You have to stop, or this will be over way too soon." Kurt pouted but let Sebastian pull his hand away. "It's so fucking sexy when you do that, take control."

Kurt leaned down, kissing Sebastian again. "If I say I believe you, can we keep going where we left off?"

Sebastian groaned, but shook his head. "This is definitely something we have to talk about, Kurt. I'm used to letting things flow, ending up with one or both of us naked. But you mean too much for me to just jump into this."

Kurt smiled. "You, Sebastian Smythe, are an excellent boyfriend."

"You have no idea, Hummel," he teased.

-x-


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven- Crossing Borders**

Sebastian ran his hand through his hair, watching Kurt shift from standing in front of him to sitting on his bed with his back against the wall. "So talk," Kurt said in a breathy voice.

Fuck. Everything in Sebastian wanted to turn around, press Kurt against that wall, crawl up in his lap, and get them both off. "I want this with you, Kurt, don't think that I don't. It's just, you said you were uncomfortable with sex earlier, and I don't want you to feel like you have to do this stuff in order for me to like you."

"I don't feel like that," Kurt whispered. "I'll admit, I'm a romantic. I like soft kisses and holding hands. I like you holding me. And yeah, I'm slightly afraid to be physical with you. But I wasn't asking because I felt like you wouldn't like me if I didn't do it. I was asking because I want to make you happy, the way you make me happy."

Sebastian turned, facing Kurt. "I don't want to you to hate me, Kurt."

Kurt reached up, cupping Sebastian's cheek. "Why would I hate you?"

"Because I don't want you to regret it was me." Sebastian pulled away from Kurt's touch and turning away from him.

"You think I want it to be Blaine, don't you?" Kurt moved, shifting back behind the boy sitting on the edge of the bed. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist and rested his chin on Sebastian's shoulder. "I'm with you Sebastian."

"I know."

"I don't think you get it," Kurt whispered. "I do love Blaine, but I love you, too."

Sebastian tensed under Kurt. Was he supposed to say it back? Did he love Kurt? What about this thing with Blaine? What was he supposed to do? Would kissing him be okay, or would that just piss Kurt off?

"Quit freaking out," Kurt whispered in his ear. "I don't want you to say it back until you feel it. And I think it's perfectly possible to be in love with two people at the same time."

"I kind of want to ask who you love more, but I'm afraid you'll hit me." Sebastian said with a smile.

Kurt laughed. "I would," he said, unwrapping himself from behind Sebastian and sliding off the bed. "Slide back," he ordered.

Sebastian grinned, "Why?" he asked even as he obeyed.

"Because I said so always works," Kurt said, crawling up on the bed.

"Kurt..."

"Shut up, Sebastian," Kurt said, crawling up Sebastian's legs and straddling the other boys hips. "Now kiss me."

"Kurt..."

Kurt placed a finger over Sebastian's lips. "Weren't you one that said me taking control was sexy? Well, you've got it. Fucking kiss me."

Jesus fucking Christ. Sebastian almost came in his pants at the sound of Kurt's voice dropping low and ordering him around like that. "Yes, sir," he whispered and leaned in, kissing Kurt hard.

Kurt's hands came up, wrapping around Sebastian's neck and Sebastian wrapped his hands around Kurt's slim waist, letting them rest on the small of his back. Kurt pulled away from the kiss moments later, his breath coming out in small pants. "Sebastian," he whispered when the other boy ran his hands up his spine.

"What do you want, Kurt?"

"You," the other boy whispered, leaning down and kissing the side of Sebastian's neck. "I've never wanted anything more."

Sebastian smirked, copying Kurt's movement and kissing the side of Kurt's neck, but he stayed, kissing along the column of Kurt's pale neck and nipping slightly at the spot behind Kurt's ear. "You have me," Sebastian whispered. "I've never let someone-"

"I know," Kurt whispered and moaned when Sebastian ran his tongue along the shell of Kurt's ear. "What do you want?"

Sebastian sucked the lobe of Kurt's ear into his mouth, and the other boy moaned loudly. "I already have everything I want," he whispered.

Kurt's arms fell, sliding down his shoulders and unwrapping Sebastian's arms. He took his hands, interlocking their fingers, and pulling Sebastian's arms up and over his head. "Does it scare you?"

"Yes."

Kurt leaned down, mouthing at Sebastian's throat over the chain of the necklace he had given him. "Don't be scared of me." He pressed kisses along the chain and down until he could take the key in his mouth. He let it fall back to Sebastian's chest.

"Tease," he whispered.

Kurt smirked, leaning down and kissing Sebastian again. The kiss was deep and slow, Kurt's tongue dipping in and exploring the expanse of Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian gripped Kurt's hands hard, pulling Kurt closer so their chests were pressed against each other and their hips slotted together. The move made Kurt and Sebastian both aware of the other's erection. Kurt tensed and the kiss came to a stop, both boys pulling away and looking in each other's eyes. "Sebastian-"

"We can stop Kurt," he whispered, resting his forehead against Kurt's.

"And if we don't? I don't know what to do." Kurt said, looking away from Sebastian's eyes and over his shoulder.

Sebastian took the advantage, kissing softly on Kurt's neck and sucking the spot he kissed. Kurt moaned and arched his neck away, giving Sebastian room to move. "I can help, if you want this. But only, only if you want this, Kurt."

The words were mumbled against his skin, as if Sebastian didn't want to break contact with the other boy's neck. "I want this," Kurt whispered. "I told you, I want you."

Sebastian resumed sucking on the spot on Kurt's neck, the other boy moaning, and he unlaced their fingers to bring his arms back around the boy's waist. Pulling him closer, just an inch, and their erections rubbed against each other. Kurt's head jerked back and he moaned low. "Fuck," Sebastian whispered as he thrusted his hips up against Kurt's again and both boys groaned. "You are so sexy, Kurt."

"Sebastian..." Kurt leaned forward, his head falling onto Sebastian's shoulder and his arms wrapping around Sebastian's neck. His whole body felt like it was on fire. "Please."

Kurt wasn't sure what he was pleading for, but he needed...something. Sebastian seemed to understand, because he shifted again and their cocks rubbed harder against each other. It was insanely good, like nothing Kurt had ever imagined before. Instinct took over and he found himself moving with Sebastian, pressing down as the other boy pressed up.

"Kurt...fuck, baby, let me touch you."

Kurt's whole body shook, but he managed to really contemplate what Sebastian was asking. "I..."

"We don't have to, babe," Sebastian whispered. "I can...we can stop or keep going just like this."

Kurt kissed him, hard and open. His head fought with the desire to do this and the fear of being so exposed with someone. He thought back to when Sebastian opened up to him, how much Sebastian had trusted him with. And he trusted Sebastian. "Please...touch me."

Sebastian reached down, his fingers teasing over the bulge in Kurt's pants. "Are you sure?"

Kurt gasped, thrusting into Sebastian's hands. "Can I...I mean, I want to touch you, too?"

Sebastian trailing his fingers over Kurt's lower stomach. "You can," he whispered. "You can do anything you want, Kurt. I..." Sebastian looked up into Kurt's eyes. "I trust you, Kurt. I...trust you more than I've ever trusted anyone. And...this isn't just sex for me. It sounds kind of corny," he pulled the sweats down slowly, his words distracting Kurt from the feeling of exposure this was causing him. "But I never understood what people meant when they said sex was a way to get closer to someone until now."

Kurt looked up, his hands trailing down Sebastian's chest. "I...I want..." Kurt hated how much he sounded like a blushing virgin, but he was still so unsure about how to act like this.

Sebastian reached up with the hand not currently running across the other boy's thighs. "What do you want, Kurt? I'd give you anything." Kurt's hands trailed along the hem of Sebastian's shirt. "You can take it off, Kurt. You've already seen me without a shirt on."

"Completely different, I still thought you were an arrogant ass then," Kurt said as he inched the fabric up.

"Are you saying," Sebastian said with a smirk as he pushed slightly on the waist of Kurt's sweats until they came down to his thighs, "that you don't think I'm an arrogant ass anymore?"

Kurt pulled up the shirt and pulled it off. He moaned as the key he gave Sebastian fell against the expanse of Sebastian's chest. He trailed his fingers over the skin, smirked when Sebastian gasped as he trailed over his nipples. "No, I think you're still an arrogant ass. Just a very, very sexy one."

Sebastian smiled, his hand cupping Kurt's cock over his boxers. "Mmm...I think I can live with that."

"Oh, fuck," Kurt hissed when Sebastian squeezed and leaned down to suck a mark into Sebastian's shoulder.

"So fucking hot," Sebastian whispered. "Can I-are you still okay with this?"

Kurt kissed up Sebastian's shoulder and neck, capturing his lips. Kurt bit down of Sebastian's bottom lip and the boy cried out. "God, just...please," Kurt whispered.

Sebastian's fingers played with the hem of Kurt's own shirt and he pulled. Kurt raised his arms and let his boyfriend pull it off him. Sebastian ran his hands down Kurt's shoulders and chest. "Fuck, you are beautiful." Sebastian's hands trailed down Kurt's chest and his fingers dipped under Kurt's briefs. "Remind me again how I got so fucking lucky."

"You talk too much," Kurt said with a smirk. "Nervous?"

Sebastian grinned and his hand moved lower under the briefs, his fingers just brushing Kurt's cock. Kurt cried out, arching into the touch. "Yeah, no." Sebastian laughed, moving the angle of his hand so that he could grip Kurt's cock and stroke slowly.

"Fuck..."

"You have such a dirty mouth," Sebastian teased.

Kurt looked at him and grinned, reaching down to push Sebastian's sweats. "And you're a fucking tease," Kurt hissed.

Sebastian gripped him harder and Kurt's hands gripped the other boy's hips. "Am I? I'll have to fix that."

Kurt leaned forward, kissing Sebastian hard, his fingers ghosting over Sebastian's skin. Sebastian flicked his wrist and Kurt groaned, dropping his head on his shoulder. Kurt grew a little braver, his hand slipping under Sebastian's boxers and teasing the soft skin of Sebastian's cock-_fuck _he had another boys cock under his hand. "Sebastian..." he moaned.

Sebastian increased his speed, smiling and reaching down to kiss Kurt's lips when... "Sebastian!" A hand banged on the door, loud and shocking Kurt enough that he physically jumped off the other boy.

"What is it, David?" He couldn't help how angry he sounded as he called back through the door.

"It's curfew," David said, "And I can't make exceptions for you two on school nights."

"Fine...just give us a few minutes, okay?" He could hear David's grumbled response as the other boy walked away from his door. Sebastian turned to look at Kurt, who was standing near the edge of the bed and blushing so hard he was nearly completely red. "Hey...relax."

Kurt groaned, "Are you serious? We get interrupted and you tell me to relax?"

Sebastian smiled, made sure he was all covered, and moved until he was kneeling in front of Kurt. He reached out, cupping Kurt's cheek. "I didn't think it was so late, I'm sorry."

"It's fine..."

"He could have just walked in, at least that didn't happen." Sebastian reached beside him, handing Kurt his shirt. Kurt slipped it on quickly, refusing to look at Sebastian. "Hey, baby, look at me." Kurt looked up, still blushing, and bite his bottom lip. "What's wrong?"

"I'm..." Kurt couldn't answer, couldn't find the words to describe the mortification he was feeling.

Sebastian took his hand, squeezing lightly. "I know it's kind of new for you, and this wasn't ideally how our first time doing this should have ended. But you do _not_ need to be nervous or afraid with me Kurt. You are amazing, in every way."

"I didn't...do much," Kurt whispered.

"Do you think I'm mad at you because you didn't get me off?" Sebastian lifted Kurt's head and scooted forward until he was close enough to wrap his arms around Kurt's neck. "You were amazing and we were interrupted. We live in a boy's dorm, it's bound to happen, okay? I'm not mad at you for anything, right now pretty much all I can think of is how lucky I am that you even considered doing something with me. And how," Sebastian leaned closer until his lips were almost touching Kurt's, "amazing it sounded to hear you tell me that you love me. I don't think anyone has ever said that to me before."

Kurt's eyes watered slightly and he leaned in, kissing Sebastian softly. "Guess that makes me the luckiest guy ever. I love you." Kurt kissed him again and didn't say anything about the tears the he felt fall down onto his cheeks. He held Sebastian and kissed him until David returned and did open the door.

Sebastian fell back into his bed and stared up at the ceiling. His room still smelled like Kurt, his bed was still warm, and he's pretty sure Kurt left his tie sitting on his chair. Kurt had been infused into every aspect of Sebastian's life, and as he laid there, Sebastian realized that Kurt was also infused into his heart. And his greatest fear was that one day, Blaine would realize what an amazing boy Kurt was, and Kurt would leave him. Once again, Sebastian had fallen in love with a boy who was dangerous for his heart. Only this time, he knew it going in.

-x-


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve- The Arrangement**

Pav was dead. It was kind of heartbreaking how attached to the bird Kurt had become. As the whole room watched Kurt sing, Sebastian watched Blaine. He could see the absolute moment that Blaine realized that he had spent the past few months avoiding the fact that Kurt was perfect, and that he had feelings for him.

Practice ended suddenly, no one was really in the mood to practice with the sadness that filled the room. Kurt was gone, Sebastian was pretty sure it was to change out of his non-Dalton issued outfit and he would have normally gone to him. Except, Sebastian could feel Blaine's eyes on him from across the room. He looked up and Blaine looked away pointedly, but Sebastian knew that look. He waited for Blaine to look up again, because Sebastian knew he would, and inclined his head toward the door, standing and walking out of the room. He didn't have to turn around and look back to know that Blaine was following him. He casually strolled through the corridors, headed towards the less populated areas of the school. He slipped into a random room and sat down to wait.

Sebastian wasn't at all surprised to see Blaine walk through the door just as he sat down. The shorter boy stood awkwardly right inside the doorway, wringing his hands. "You really are in love with him, aren't you?"

"You don't waste any time, do you Anderson?" He pointed to the seat across of from him. "At least sit down."

Blaine did so, and Sebastian could practically feel him screaming inside. He smiled a little, if Blaine weren't his competition, he might have found it adorable. Then he remembered what Blaine wanted from him and frowned. Part of him wanted to tell Blaine it was none of his fucking business- Kurt was with HIM and how Sebastian may or may not feel won't change that. But he knew that Kurt was still very much in love with Blaine, as much as or more than he is in love with Sebastian, and he'd already decided it would be best not to isolate or fight with the lead Warbler any further.

"Yeah," Sebastian finally said, "I am."

Blaine exhaled and leaned back against the plush chair. "I knew it, I knew it. He looks at you the way he used to look at me. It's over then." He shut his eyes tightly and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, hiding his face in his hands.

Sebastian smiled tightly, "He still looks at you that way."

Blaine's head popped up and he looked at Sebastian with wide eyes. "What?"

"You think we haven't had that conversation? He's still very much in love with you." Sebastian stood up and moved towards the door before Blaine could ask anything else of him. For some reason, this conversation was draining on his emotions. "Have a nice day, Anderson."

Blaine stared at the door, long after Sebastian left. Part of him felt bad about their conversation, he could see the obvious weariness in Sebastian's eyes, the way he'd all but given up on the fact that from that moment on the stairs, something happened that irreversibly changed Blaine and Kurt forever. It might have taken him way longer to figure it out, but the truth was that he had known, in some deep and dark part of himself, that he had feelings for the broken public school boy. And despite how much it tore at his heart to see Sebastian's pain (when the fuck had he started actually caring about Sebastian's feelings?) he knew that he couldn't not tell Kurt how he felt. Kurt deserved the truth and the truth was, Blaine Anderson had feelings for Kurt Hummel.

He sat in that empty room for the longest time, forming a plan. A small part of him knew that all this would do is make Kurt more confused and put him in the terrible position of choosing between Blaine and Sebastian, but Kurt needed to know that there was a choice.

-x-

It took three days. Sebastian waited, watching the boy he had come to regard as his competition for signs that he'd made a move. It took the duet proposal, the obvious look of shock on Kurt's face, and one more afternoon before it finally happened.

He'd been sitting in his room, contemplating all the ways that he'd let one boy with blue eyes change his fucking life, when a meek little knock came at the door. "Sebastian?"

He could tell something was wrong from the sound of Kurt's voice. "Yeah it's open, babe."

The door opened slowly and Kurt walked into the room. Sebastian looked up to see the puffy eyes, an obvious sign that Kurt had been crying, and couldn't help but ache to comfort him. "I..."

"Shh." Sebastian held out his hand and Kurt looked at, obviously battling with himself. "I know you need to talk, but at least let me hold you for a minute."

Kurt nodded, taking the offered hand and letting Sebastian pull him down. The boys have been here before, lying side by side in bed and sharing in the comfort of having someone close to hold. Kurt buried his face in the fabric of Sebastian's shirt and before either boy can speak again, Kurt was crying.

It broke his heart, made him wonder what kind of monster would put him through this kind of pain. Then he remembered, he was the monster. "Kurt, please don't cry."

"I did something really stupid." He wanted to tell Kurt that he already knew, that he'd known for days that this moment had been coming. Instead, he let himself fall into a trap of pretending, pretending not to know that his heart was breaking. "Blaine kissed me. And I kissed him back."

Sebastian gripped tighter to the slender boy in his arms and wished more than anything that he didn't feel this way. "Ok."

Kurt looked up at Sebastian. "Ok? That's all you have to say?"

Sebastian sighed, running one of his hands through his hair, the other still gripping Kurt's hip. "I've known from the beginning you were in love with him, Kurt. And I've know since Pav died that Blaine stopped pretending not to know how he felt about you."

"I...I don't know what to do." His voice sounded broken and fresh tears leaked from his eyes. "I don't want to lose you."

"Then don't leave me," Sebastian said. It sounded almost close to begging and he remembered a time when he swore he'd never beg anyone to stay with him.

"I..."

Sebastian reached down, cupping Kurt's face. "I've known since we started this that you had feelings for Blaine. I'm just saying, why make a choice now? If you want, I'm okay with you dating Blaine, too."

Kurt's eyes widened in a way that would almost have been comical, had the situation been different. "I don't think Blaine would be okay with that."

"Is it what you want, baby? Do you want to date us both, to hold off on making a choice until you can choose for certain?" Kurt nodded. "Leave Anderson to me then," Sebastian said. "I want you to have everything you want, Kurt. If that includes Blaine, I'm okay with that."

"Why? Why would you willing let me see another guy?" Kurt's eyed him carefully, waiting.

Part of Sebastian wanted to run, hide away from all the feelings that had been building since that day in the pool when Kurt opened up to him. "Because I love you," Sebastian whispered.

Kurt's mouth dropped open and he tried to speak, but couldn't.

"Look Kurt, I'm not telling you that because I want you to choose me, I'm telling you because it's a fact, I've been falling for you for a while now, and even you know that's true. Everyone can see it. I just...I didn't want to have someone else use it against me."

"I would never..."

"I know," Sebastian whispered. "Even though I know you aren't anything like Lucas, I'm still afraid you won't care that I love you."

Kurt reached up, wrapping his hand around the back of Sebastian's neck and bringing him down for a kiss. When they both pulled away breathlessly, Kurt looked up into Sebastian's eyes. "It means the world to me that you love me," Kurt whispered. "And I love you, too."

"I'll talk to Blaine tomorrow, okay? We can make this work." Kurt nodded, burying his face back into Sebastian's shirt.

-x-

"Anderson!"

Blaine jumped, turning quickly on his heels. "Remember there is a no-bullying policy, if you hit me..."

Sebastian raised a hand up to stop him from talking. "I am not going to hit you. We need to talk."

"Umm...yeah I guess we do. Where?"

"Your room," Sebastian said. "Kurt is still passed out in mine."

Pain flashed over Blaine's face and Sebastian got a momentary sick pleasure from it before he realized that in order for this to work, he'd have to actually become friends with Blaine. "Umm..."

"He was upset. Didn't you realize he wasn't in classes today? Look, he's been either crying or sleeping since yesterday afternoon. We need to talk now."

Blaine nodded and they both walked towards the dorm hall. Blaine opened his door and moved over to let Sebastian inside. Sebastian took a seat in the desk chair and Blaine sat on the edge of the bed. "I guess he told you."

"Yeah, he did. He's very upset about it. I think, if the situation didn't include me, he'd be happier than hell that you finally got your head out of your ass. But..."

"He's in love with you."

Sebastian nodded. "Look, this hasn't been easy. I knew from the beginning that he was in love with you. I thought I wouldn't care, but the truth is that it was eating me up inside, right until the moment he whispered he loved me, too. I've...Kurt's not like anything I ever imagined I would have. I know I don't deserve him, but damn it I want to. He makes me a better person."

Blaine looked at him as if he'd never really seen Sebastian before. "I'm sorry."

"You can make it up to me. I promised him that I would come talk to you. Kurt doesn't want to choose, at least not yet. He wants to date both of us at the same time." Sebastian watched the other boy as he struggled to grasp the idea. "Look, I love Kurt. I've never cared so much about someone. If he wants to date us both and see where things go, I can accept that."

Blaine looked up at the taller boy, a boy he had wrote off the moment he'd met him. A boy who everyone wrote off, except Kurt who had managed to break through Sebastian's walls and find the true person within. And it had made Sebastian a better person. To take that away from him, to demand that Kurt to choose between them, would be cruel. "Let's go tell Kurt, together."

Sebastian smiled and together the boys left Blaine's room and walked down the hall to Sebastian's. Sebastian opened the door and walked in, flipping the light. Kurt was lying in the middle of the bed, his face pressed against Sebastian's pillow. Sebastian stepped up, sitting on the edge next of the bed next to Kurt. Blaine stood behind Sebastian, watching carefully. "Baby? Kurt, wake up." Sebastian shook him softly and Kurt mumbled something Blaine couldn't hear. Sebastian laughed and leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to Kurt's lips. "There you are Sleeping Beauty, a kiss to wake you. Will you wake up for me now?"

Kurt mumbled again but Blaine caught the words, "not a prince?"

"Should I let Blaine try then?" The effect of his words were instant, Kurt sat up straight in bed and took them both in carefully. "He does seem the more likely choice for a prince. I'm more rugged but kind-hearted scoundrel myself."

Kurt could help but let out a small giggle and playful hit Sebastian on the shoulder. "Stop, be serious."

Sebastian changed his look to a haughty expression and sat up straighter. The way they acted together, Blaine could already tell that if his mind hadn't been made up before, it certainly was now. "I bring you gifts and you hit me, I'm wounded. I'm beginning to think you are no princess."

"Oh no, he's definitely a princess," Blaine said with a smile.

Kurt looked over at him. "Did you...I mean...Will you..."

"He agreed, baby," Sebastian said softly. "You can stop moping now."

Kurt hit his shoulder again. "You're a brute."

"But he did get you to wake up," Blaine said and for the first time since he'd known him, Sebastian gave him a real smile. Maybe this could work, at least for Kurt's sake.

-x-


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen- Evil Plans**

Kurt woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee. "Morning princess."

Kurt blinked his eyes, sitting up slowly. Sebastian was sitting on the end of his bed, dressed casually. "It's a little bit early," he complained.

"It's only about five am. Come on, sleeping beauty, I've got plans for you." Sebastian handed over the coffee with a bright smile.

"Sebastian, it's Saturday. No amount of coffee is going to make me want to be up this early."

Sebastian grinned and moved up the bed. He let his upper body straddle Kurt's. He put the coffee on the nightstand and moved again until Kurt was lying back against the bed. "Are you offering me a chance to stay here all day?"

Kurt giggled softly and leaned up enough to press his lips against Sebastian's. Sebastian grinned against his mouth and licked the seam of his lips. Kurt opened for him and Sebastian licked his way into Kurt's mouth. Kurt moaned, his body arching up to meet Sebastian's. "Seb..." Kurt moaned as Sebastian broke their kiss and kissed down Kurt's neck.

"You taste...amazing...fuck." Sebastian shifted so that his thigh was pressed against Kurt's and he could balance better with one hand. He lifted himself above Kurt's body and brought his fingers up to trace along the Kurt's neck and collar. "You look sexy under me."

"Do I?"

Sebastian traced a finger across Kurt's bottom lip. "You look sexy all the time," he whispered.

Kurt blushed, kissing the tip of Sebastian's finger. "And if I was offering for you stay here all day?"

Sebastian moaned and dropped his head into Kurt's neck. "Kurt...god the things you do to me."

"So is that a yes?"

Sebastian pulled himself off Kurt and sat up on the bed. "God, Kurt, I want to say yes..."

"But..." Kurt bit his bottom lip as he sat up.

Sebastian took his hand and squeezed. "I want you so bad it hurts, but...not yet. I don't...I don't want to rush this. Besides, I have evil plans."

Kurt raised an eyebrow and took a sip of his coffee.

"Ok, so I have cheesy, romantic plans. But can we at least pretend they're evil?" Sebastian pouted.

Kurt giggled, "Sure, just let me get dressed oh, evil one."

-x-

"So, this is a nice car." Kurt ran a finger down the cherry red paint of the Camaro. The body was sleek and Kurt watched with just a little bit of drool as Sebastian let the top down.

"Aren't you going to get in?" Sebastian smirked, turning in his seat and opening the passenger door from the inside.

Kurt looked down at the black leather seat and nearly moaned. "Can I...I mean...if it's not too much trouble..." Kurt looked up to see Sebastian looking at him with a strange expression. "Can I look under the hood?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "Umm...sure." He popped the hood of the car and stepped out to stand beside Kurt. "Pretty sure this is the first time a guy has asked to look under the hood, not be on top of it."

Kurt didn't look up, just slapped Sebastian's arm. The engine was glorious and Kurt couldn't wait to hear Sebastian start it. "This is...so pretty."

"It's an engine," Sebastian said as he leaned up against the car. It took him a few seconds of watching Kurt tinker around before he remembered. "Your dad is a mechanic, right?"

Kurt looked up and flashed Sebastian a huge grin. "You remembered that?"

"Sure," Sebastian said. "You think he'd want to see it?"

Kurt bit his bottom lip. His father would love to get his hands on this car but that would also mean bringing Sebastian to meet his father. And after everything he'd said about stringing both boys along, he wasn't sure what he'd tell his father about Blaine either. "Maybe."

Sebastian could feel the way Kurt tensed just a bit at the mention of introducing him to his dad. "I'm just saying, maybe one day."

Kurt looked up and smiled, "Yeah that'd be nice. So where are we going oh, evil one?"

Sebastian let Kurt close the hood and slide into the driver's seat. He watched the pure ecstatic look come across Kurt's face when the engine purred. Sebastian reached over, linking his fingers with Kurt's as they pulled out of the parking lot. Just the look on Kurt's face, so free and happy, had Sebastian already feeling butterflies.

-x-

"Sebastian Smythe, if this blindfold is for sexual reasons, we could have just stayed in bed!" Kurt walked with tiny steps, his hands stretched out in front of him.

Sebastian laughed softly, wrapping his arms around Kurt from behind and resting his chin on Kurt's shoulder. "I didn't know you were so kinky Hummel."

"There's lots of things you don't know about me," Kurt whispered. "Can you take this damn thing off yet?"

"Nope, I like you being dependent on me." Sebastian pushed on Kurt's hips, guiding him to walk forward.

"Oh, so this is about a power trip. Is that why I'm calling you oh evil one?"

Sebastian stopped them, pulling Kurt back so that he was resting against his chest. "I believe you were the one that started that, not me. Are you secretly submissive, babe?"

Kurt turned slowly, careful not to move too fast, and used his fingers to find Sebastian's neck. He stroked his finger along the skin softly before pulling him forward and kissing him. His missed his mark slightly, but Sebastian corrected it and let Kurt kiss him until he was breathless. "No, babe," Kurt said, "I like to be in charge."

Sebastian grinned, pressing another soft kiss to Kurt's lips. "Anything you want sweetheart. Now, you gonna let me show you my surprise, or do you want to keep kissing?"

Kurt bit his bottom lip, "I like kissing you. But I like presents more!"

Sebastian laughed, pulling Kurt into a hug before ripping the blindfold off his head. Kurt blinked a few times, adjusting to the light, before smiling up at him. "Ok, so it's really kind of cheesy and if you hate it..."

Kurt pressed a finger to Sebastian's lips. "Shh. As much as I like you all nervous, there's nothing you'd do for me that I wouldn't like. So, present!"

Sebastian spun Kurt around, keeping a firm grip on his hips, and waited for Kurt's reaction.

They were somewhere, Kurt wasn't sure where, but there was a crystal blue lake in front of him. Set up near the shore was a thick red and white checkered blanket with a huge picnic basket. "You...you...Seb." Kurt took a deep breath and turned, pressing a kiss against Sebastian's cheek. "You really did this for me?"

Sebastian looked nervous. It amused Kurt just a little that Sebastian was so out of his element and at the same time it made him feel giddy that Sebastian cared enough to do something so sweet for him. "Yeah, I mean...if you don't like it we can do something else."

Kurt giggled, "Were you dropped on your head as a child? Of course I like it." Kurt punched Sebastian playfully in the arm before taking off towards the picnic. "If you catch me, I might let you kiss me."

Sebastian grinned, running after Kurt. It didn't take him long to make up the space between them and he grabbed Kurt by the waist, spinning him around and pressing him against him. "I believe you owe me a kiss Mister Hummel."

Kurt giggled, "Yes, I guess I do." He leaned up, this time letting Sebastian close the space between them and press their lips together. The kiss was soft and sweet, and Sebastian licked along his bottom lip, sucking on it softly. Kurt's whole body trembled when Sebastian pressed him closer and breathed against his mouth.

"Kurt," he whispered. Kurt opened his eyes, pulling away just a bit so that he could see Sebastian's own green eyes. "I love you."

Kurt sucked in a breath. Sebastian hadn't said those words since the night he'd found out about Blaine. Part of Kurt thought that maybe he wouldn't say it again, that he regretted it. "Seb...I love you too." He pressed a small kiss against Sebastian's cheek as the other boy smiled brightly. "And this is perfect."

-x-


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen- Confusion and Clarity **

Kurt was going crazy. He had decided to go home for the weekend so that he could spend some time thinking. He'd never thought he'd have one boyfriend, and yet now he had two. He tried talking to Rachel, but as always, she cut him off to talk about her problems with Finn before Kurt could say anything. And Mercedes was too judgmental about anything that she didn't deem 'norma.l' He sighed into his coffee, leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes.

"Hey Kurt." Carole came through the kitchen with her own cup of coffee and sat down beside him. "You okay?"

Carole. Kurt hadn't even thought about talking to Carole. He'd been so used to his dad getting a little weird every time he mentioned a boy that he'd kind of ruled Carole out before even trying to talk to her. "I'm...confused."

Carole patted the back of his hand, "Well that's a pretty normal feeling for most teenagers. I take it that there is a boy involved?"

"More like two," Kurt muttered.

"Two huh," Carole said with a smirk. "You've been busy."

Kurt blushed, "It just kind of happened. One minute I was this woefully single gay kid in a school filled with morons, and then I blinked my eyes and I was in this perfect school with two boyfriends."

"Tell me about them," Carole said before taking another sip of her coffee.

"You...I mean...are you sure you don't mind?" Kurt couldn't help but worry that Carole might not like hearing about his relationships with other guys.

Carole sat her coffee on the table and turned towards Kurt. "I know your dad has a little problem talking to you about your love life. And I hope you know it has less to do about your sexuality and more to do about you being his only son. Neither of us have a problem with you being gay, Kurt or having a relationship."

Kurt smiled, "Thank you Carole." He took a deep breath and started, "I met Blaine and Sebastian on the same day, when I went to spy on the Warblers. Blaine was like...a breath of fresh air. He's cute and smart and out. Sebastian on the other hand was hot, but rude and cocky. I thought for sure we'd have nothing in common."

"But you did?"

"Yeah. I mean, he bought me this amazing gift, and at first he seemed to be genuinely into me. He had this moment, where he tried to shut me out and make me think that he was a bad guy, but I kind of saw through that. He's got a very tough exterior from some things in his past, but when he's with me...it's like he's happy." Kurt played with the bracelet on his wrist. "He's not exactly known for his innocence, but he's been very patient with me. Sometimes it's even him who stops things from..." Kurt blushed, "Getting out of hand."

Carole smiled, "So you were dating him first?"

Kurt nodded. "Blaine was always kind of there, because I'd been half in love with him since I met him. But Blaine made a few bad choices and the more I got to know Sebastian, the more I wanted to be with him."

"So how did Blaine come into the picture?"

"Well, he kind of 'realized' his feelings and kissed me. Sebastian told me that I could date them both, if I couldn't decided right then, and Blaine agreed. Although, I'm not so sure he's as okay with it as he says."

"Well," Carole said, "you do seem to have quite the situation going on. First thing Kurt, do you love them both?"

Kurt flushed, "I know I love Sebastian. When I'm with him, it's like my stomach is in my throat. Sometimes he looks at me and I can't breath. Last week, he took me on a picnic at the lake. It was so out of his element, being that romantic and sweet, and he was so nervous. But he stuck with it, feeding me bites of food and talking with me. He's never that open or honest with anyone and...it makes me want him in ways that I hadn't really thought about before."

Carole couldn't help the small blush that appeared on her face or the smile at how obviously happy Kurt was talking about Sebastian. "And Blaine?"

"Blaine's amazing, too. He and I went to the movies and dinner the other night. He's easy to talk to and we have a lot of things in common. But sometimes, when I'm with him...I can't help but compare him to Sebastian." Kurt ducked his head, sipping his coffee slowly.

"Well, what do you think about when you compare them?"

Kurt blushed again, "Sebastian makes my blood boil. Being around him is almost intoxicating. And he's so much more than I thought he would ever be. And while Blaine's a nice guy and I like hanging out with him..."

"There's no passion?" Carole asked and giggled when Kurt blushed brighter and ducked his head. "No need to be embarrassed Kurt. I was a teenager once, too."

"It's just..." Kurt looked up and couldn't help the tears that filled his eyes. "I've never been able to tell anyone about these things. For a while, I thought I was wrong to even think about liking a guy. And my disaster of a crush on Finn was just the tipping point of why I shouldn't put my feelings out there."

Carole patted Kurt's hand, "I'm always here for you honey. I know I'm not your mom, but I do love you, Kurt. And if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm always here." Kurt smiled, tears falling softly, and pulled Carole into a hug. It took them both a few minutes to stop crying before they could talk again. "So, there's no passion with you and Blaine?"

Kurt shook his head, "I've kissed him and it felt good. You know, like a kiss should be. But it's not like when I kiss Sebastian."

"I think you have your answer Kurt. If Sebastian is everything you wanted and didn't know you wanted in a guy, if he makes you happy and feel desired, and if you desire him...then the answer is pretty clear." Carole sighed at the look on Kurt's face, "I know you don't want to hurt Blaine. I know it feels like you led him on, but you didn't know until you tried. I'm sure that, given time to heal, Blaine will understand that."

Kurt nodded, "Thank you Carole. It helps to talk about it."

"Just bring that boy around sometime," she said with a smile. "I'd love to meet him."

Kurt went back to his room, feeling a little better and a lot less confused. He sent off a text to Blaine and began getting ready for the single hardest thing he'd ever have to do.

-x-

Blaine was already there when he got to the Lima Bean. A cup of coffee was sitting in front of the empty seat and Kurt took it with a small smile. "Hey, I didn't think I'd see you this weekend."

"Yeah, I'm sorry for avoiding you."

"Makes me feel a little better knowing you were avoiding Sebastian, too. He looked like he might actually murder someone at lacrosse practice last night." Blaine sipped his coffee, smiling at Kurt.

Kurt took a deep breath and sat his coffee down on the table. "Blaine...I think we need to talk."

The effect was instant; Blaine's smile fell and he placed his coffee down on the table in front of him. "What about?"

Kurt reached over, taking Blaine's hand. "You've been an amazing friend to me from the very beginning. I can't even begin to explain all the ways that you changed my life. But..."

"You aren't in love with me," Blaine whispered.

Kurt shook his head and let Blaine pull his hand away. "Blaine...I..."

"I get it, Kurt." Blaine interrupted. "I think I knew before I agreed to let you date both of us. I see the way you look at him, when you think no one is looking. And I know you don't look at me like that."

"I never meant to hurt you Blaine. You have to know, I really did think that I was in love with you. But I think it was more the fact that you were so amazing and so much of what I always dreamed of when I thought about a boyfriend." Kurt sighed, "You are my best friend Blaine and I hope, that eventually, we can still be friends."

"We will be," Blaine said fiercely. "I'm hurt, sure, but that doesn't mean I want to lose you as my friend, too."

Kurt smiled sadly, "I'm glad."

-x-

Kurt felt emotionally drained when he returned to Dalton the next day. He looked up at the ornate building and wondered what his life would have been like if he hadn't come here. He wondered if he would have ever had a boyfriend in high school or if he would have just dealt with the endless torment from ignorant assholes until he could escape Lima.

He turned the key in his lock, wanting nothing more than a quick nap before dinner. Instead, Sebastian was sitting on his bed waiting for him. "I figured you couldn't avoid me if I was actually in your room."

Kurt dropped his bags by the door and toed his shoes off. "I guess I owe you an apology. I just...I needed some space to think."

Sebastian stood, unfolding his long legs and stretching before walking over to Kurt. "I get needing space, but you could have told me. I've been going out of my mind thinking about what I could have done to piss you off."

Kurt could see the worry in Sebastian's eyes and he felt ten times worse. "I broke up with Blaine." Sebastian's eyes widened in shock and Kurt mentally chastised himself for just blurting that out.

"Why?"

Kurt could tell that Sebastian was trying to restrain himself from showing any kind of emotion. Kurt linked their hands together before he started talking. "I talked to my step-mom. I've been feeling...confused for a few days now. And I didn't have anyone to talk to around here. It helped, you know, saying everything out loud. It helped to have someone ask me how I felt and what I was thinking. And I realized that as much as I love Blaine, I'm not in love with him. He's a nice guy and we have a great time when we hang out, but it's just because we are best friends."

Sebastian bit his bottom lip and shifted on his feet. "And, what about me?"

The tone in Sebastian's voice almost killed Kurt. He could tell that Sebastian was trying hard not to show any emotion, but his voice was filled with fear. "When I'm with you...Seb, it's like I can't breathe. I can't get you out of my head, and I don't want to. You make me happy and frustrated and annoyed and crazy all at the same time. Hell, I even dream about you. It's like...I wasn't alive until I met you." Sebastian opened his mouth but Kurt placed his hand over Sebastian's mouth to stop him. "Sometimes, it scares the fuck out of me. I think about how much of my life is wrapped up in you and I think about how awful it'd feel if you ever left me. I think that I shouldn't feel this strongly because we've only known each other for a little while and everything happened so fast. But despite the fears and insecurities, I love you. I want to be with you. For as long as it is possible, I want to be the only person that makes you smile the way you did at the lake."

Sebastian was pulling him close, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and kissing him before Kurt could even blink. Sebastian kissed him like he was dying, pouring everything he had into it. When they broke away, both boys had tears on their cheeks. "I'm not good with words."

"You don't..."

Sebastian held up his hand to stop Kurt from interrupting him. "I'm not good with words like you are. It takes a pretty good effort on my part to talk about how I feel." Sebastian took a deep breath. "I never wanted anything like this. I told myself that it was a bad idea, that getting involved only got you hurt and damaged. And despite everything that screamed at me to run the fuck away from you, I couldn't. I just couldn't walk away from you because when I first saw you, it was like someone had punched me in the gut." Sebastian stepped forward, cupping Kurt's cheek. "You are so amazing Kurt. Not just because you are beautiful, but because you're you. And the fact that you chose me...it's pretty much unreal to me. I'm not like Blaine, I'm not the perfect model boy and sometimes I think that you deserve so much more than me."

"You aren't perfect," Kurt interrupted, "but you are amazing. Even if I'm the only one that gets to see this part of you."

"You make me..." Sebastian sighed. "You make me want to be better Kurt. You make me alive. I've been so...guarded and alone for so long that sometimes this scares the fuck out of me. But god Kurt, I want it so much."

Kurt couldn't help crying, "Sebastian..."

Sebastian used his thumb to wipe Kurt's tears away and leaned in to kiss him softly. "I love you Kurt. So fucking much."

Kurt pulled Sebastian close, squeezing him hard. "I love you, too," he whispered.

-x-


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen- One Small Step for Kurt Hummel**

"Good morning," Sebastian said as Kurt opened the door. He held out a coffee that Kurt took and gulped quickly. "Sleep well?"

"No," Kurt muttered. "I didn't do any homework over the weekend, so I did it all last night after you left. I went to bed like three hours ago."

"Poor baby," Sebastian said. He wrapped his arms around Kurt and kissed the top of his head. "You wanna skip?"

"Are you kidding? I didn't do all the homework just to skip my classes. I'm tougher than that." Kurt flexed his arms teasingly, but Sebastian's gaze lingered.

Sebastian pulled away reluctantly. Any longer in Kurt's arms and he might do something rash, like strip Kurt naked and cover his entire body with kisses.

"Bas?" Kurt waved his hand in front of Sebastian's eyes to get his attention. "Do you realize you are staring at me like my brother stares at a pizza?"

"I'm sorry," Sebastian ran his hand through his hair. "You look...really good this morning."

Kurt scoffed, "I look the same as every morning thanks to the uniform."

"You look good every morning," Sebastian whispered. "We should...go...away from rooms with beds. Or couches. Or umm...chairs."

Kurt raised an eyebrow and giggled softly, "Having some control issues Sebastian?"

The teasing look in Kurt's eyes made something stir in Sebastian and he stepped forward, pressing Kurt back against the wall. "Be careful Hummel," he practically growled. "I'm still Sebastian Smythe and despite the fact that I promised myself not to push you, I only have a limited amount of self-control."

"Who said I wanted you to do that?" Kurt ran his hands down Sebastian's sides and hooked his fingers in his belt loops. He pulled him close so that their hips met and leaned up to kiss him hard. "Maybe I want you to lose control," he whispered against Sebastian's neck.

This time his did growl as he pushed Kurt against the wall and pressed his body against him. "We can't do this now. Not if you want to get to class. Because I promise you Hummel, when I get you in that bed, I'm not letting you out for hours." Sebastian nipped Kurt's earlobe and sucked it softly to ease the sting.

Kurt moaned, pressing his hips up against Sebastian's. "Then let's skip and..."

A knock came from the other side of the door, causing both guys to jump a little. Kurt smoothed down his clothes and watched from the corners of his eyes as Sebastian adjusted the sizable bulge he was sporting. Kurt opened to door to a frantic Jeff. "Kurt! You have got to help me."

"Umm, why?"

Jeff pushed his way into the room, closing the door behind him. "Oh Sebastian...I didn't...I mean...was I interrupting?" Jeff's face broke out into a blush.

Sebastian glared but said nothing. "What's wrong, Jeff?" Kurt asked.

"Well...okay, so Nick and I got into a fight. Which, is like, kind of normal for us right? Except, he got David and Wes involved. Who got Blaine involved. And since Blaine's been a little sad..." Jeff cut himself off. "Oh."

"It's okay, Jeff, I know he's sad." Kurt whispered. "Just tell me what's going on."

"Oh...yeah. Well since Blaine's been kind of sad, David and Wes decided that they'd cheer him up and help Nick get back at me all at the same time."

Sebastian and Kurt shared a glance. "Exactly what do you need help with?" Sebastian asked, leaning up against the wall and glaring at Jeff.

"Right! I...umm...they have water guns."

"AND YOU CAME HERE?" Kurt yelled. The last thing on earth he wanted to do was get involved in a water fight.

Jeff kicked the ground and hung his head. "Well, you are the only one not currently mad at me. So I figured you'd let me hide here until they went away."

A frantic knock came from the door, "Kurt! Kurt, let us have him."

Kurt glared at Jeff and headed towards the door. He opened it just a crack and looked out. Standing in the hall was Nick, David, Wes, and Blaine all brandishing water guns. "If you even think of shooting me with those, I'll kill you."

"We don't want you," David said. "Just give us Jeff and we will handle this away from your room."

"Why aren't you four in class?"

Blaine spoke this time. "Classes were cancelled. Something about a fire in the chem lab."

"Ok, so what did Jeff do?"

Nick glared, "He said my ass was fat!"

"I didn't mean it badly," Jeff yelled from inside the room. "And I didn't say fat, I said round."

Sebastian lost it, laughing hysterically. "I'm...sorry...it's just...please tell me that this was during sex."

Jeff and Nick both flushed red. Sebastian burst out laughing again and Kurt giggled into his hand. Even David, Wes, and Blaine looked like they were holding back laughing. "Do you need, like a dirty talk 101 class Jeff? I mean seriously."

Sebastian choked then and Kurt was sure he was stopping himself from making a lewd comment.

"Just let us have him," Nick said.

Kurt looked over his shoulder at Sebastian and tried communicating with his eyes. Sebastian got the message because he grabbed Jeff and started pulling him over. Jeff screamed but it didn't stop Sebastian and Kurt from pushing him out of the door. The sound of Jeff's screams and water hitting Kurt's door caused both boys to fall into laughter again. Both of them collapsed on the bed, still coming down from laughing.

Sebastian shifted so that he was on his side facing Kurt. Kurt was still giggling softly and Sebastian watched until Kurt looked up and caught his eyes. "Hey," he whispered as he ran his hand through Kurt's soft hair.

Kurt pressed his head against Sebastian hand, "I'm only letting you do that because classes were cancelled."

"Sure," Sebastian whispered.

Kurt turned so that he was facing Sebastian and scooted close enough to tangle their legs together. "So...no class."

Sebastian nodded, focusing on the feeling of his fingers in Kurt's hair. "Kurt...we don't have to..."

"Do you not want me?" Kurt whispered, pulling away slightly. "Every time we get close, either someone interrupts us or you pull away from me."

"Of course I want you, Kurt," Sebastian reached out and wrapped his arms around Kurt. He moved them so that Kurt was lying with his head on his chest and Sebastian could wrap his arms completely around the boy. "I'm scared."

"Me too," Kurt whispered. "I've never...done this before."

"Me either," Sebastian whispered. "I mean, I've had sex before. But never when it meant something like this does."

Kurt propped himself up so that he could lay a hand over Sebastian's heart. "I think, we shouldn't think so much. Just feel."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow but nodded, reaching down so that he could cup Kurt's neck and pull him in for a kiss. Kissing was easy and familiar, so much so that Sebastian lost himself in it. He wasn't sure when he'd flipped them so that Kurt was pressed against the mattress with Sebastian's body covering his. "Kurt..."

Kurt ran his hands under Sebastian's shirt and over his back. "Take this off, please."

Sebastian nodded, leaning up enough to pull his shirt over his head. The key Kurt got him fell to the center of his chest and Kurt brought a hand up to run over the skin along the chain. "Do you want yours off, too?"

Kurt pressed a kiss over the key, "I want it all off."

Sebastian's eyes widened and then he groaned, dropping his head into the crook of Kurt's neck. "You are going to kill me."

"Not really the idea here," Kurt said. "Stop thinking and just...feel Seb." Kurt popped the buttons of his shirt so that it was open. He'd gone without an undershirt and Sebastian took in the sight with wide eyes.

"You are...fuck," Sebastian whispered before leaning down and pressing open mouth kisses along Kurt's neck and shoulders. "Off, take the shirt off, Kurt."

Kurt pulled the shirt off and for once in his life, threw it on the floor. He couldn't help the moan he let out when Sebastian kissed him hard, thrusting his tongue into his mouth as their chests pressed together. "Sebastian..." Kurt whimpered as Sebastian broke the kiss and kissed down his chest. Sebastian teased his right nipple with his tongue, causing Kurt to arch up into him. "Please..."

Sebastian pulled away, looking down at the boy under him. "Kurt...I don't want to have sex right now...I mean, full sex. I want you, fuck do I want you, but I want to go in stages. I don't want to jump straight to fucking and not have the chance to explore every fucking inch of you."

Kurt smiled up at him, "I'm okay with that." Kurt ran a hand down Sebastian chest and cupped him through his jeans. "What do you want?"

"I want to blow you," Sebastian said. "I want to suck your cock until you come down my throat."

"From romantic to filthy, you cover all the bases." Kurt knew that despite his teasing comment, Sebastian could tell how much his words affected him.

Sebastian ran his hands over Kurt's stomach and along the waistband of his Dalton slacks. "Can I?" Kurt nodded, taking a deep breath as Sebastian flicked the button and pulled the zipper down. Kurt couldn't breath until Sebastian pulled the pants down his legs and dropped them over the side of the bed. "God, you are so fucking beautiful."

Kurt blushed and Sebastian moaned at being able to follow the blush all the way down Kurt's pale skin. "You..." Kurt's voice cracked, "You too."

Sebastian nodded, sliding off the bed so that he could remove his pants. "All of it?"

"God yes," Kurt whispered, unable to tear his eyes away from the tight white briefs that hugged Sebastian's upper thighs and cock in the most delicious way. Kurt was pretty sure the only way it could get better than this is if Sebastian turned around. He grinned, "Wait!" Sebastian stopped with his hands on the waistband of his briefs. "Can you...turn for me?"

Sebastian gave him a filthy smirk, "Are you perving on me Hummel?" He winked, turning slowly for Kurt's eyes. He heard the sharp intake of breath as Kurt got full view of his ass and felt a little thrill go through him. He'd pretty much exclusively topped, but he was much more interested in switching with someone. He liked the feeling of a cock in his ass just as much as the next guy.

"Fuck, please get back here." Kurt's voice was tinged with desperation and when Sebastian turned it was his turn to suck in a breath. Kurt had removed his own briefs while Sebastian had been turned around and his cock was hard and leaking against Kurt's stomach. Sebastian could almost feel himself salivating at the sight of it. Kurt was almost the same length and just a slight bit thicker than Sebastian was.

"How do you wear jeans that tight when you have a cock that big?" Sebastian stripped his own briefs, crawling onto the bed and hovering over Kurt.

Kurt's eyes were glazed over at the sight of Sebastian naked above him, "I don't wear anything under the jeans."

Sebastian moaned, leaning down to kiss Kurt. Kurt's legs wrapped around Sebastian's thighs and he pulled Sebastian down until he was on top of him. "Fuck Kurt."

"You feel good," he whimpered as he ran his hands over Sebastian's back. "I didn't know it'd feel like this."

"Me either," Sebastian whispered. He pressed a soft kiss on Kurt's lips before untangling them. "Relax for me?"

Kurt nodded, watching Sebastian's every move as he kissed down Kurt's chest and along his stomach. He knew that this would happen, Sebastian had said it would, but he was still unprepared when Sebastian's breath ghosted along the head of his cock. He bucked up and Sebastian smirked, pressing an arm on Kurt's hips to keep him still.

"God, you looks amazing. So fucking sexy." Sebastian used his other hand to grip the base of Kurt's cock and he licked from balls to tip. Kurt cried out, trying to break the hold Sebastian had on his hips. "And responsive, god just look at you. I'm gonna have to get a mirror just so you can watch the way you respond to me."

Something about Sebastian's words thrilled Kurt. He'd never felt that attractive, despite Sebastian's assurances that he was. "Please, Seb..."

"So bossy," Sebastian said before giving Kurt another long lick. "I like it."

Kurt smirked, "Then hurry up and blow me, but don't come. I get to taste you, too."

"Fucking hell," Sebastian growled and twirled his tongue around the head. He sucked the head of Kurt's cock lightly before slowly sinking his mouth down the shaft inch by inch. By the time Sebastian's mouth met his fingers, Kurt was a writhing mess.

"Please...fuck...Seb..."

Sebastian looked up, tapping Kurt's hip to get his attention. Kurt's eyes flew open and he looked down. Sebastian winked and moved the hand gripping Kurt so that he could relax his throat and swallow the rest of him down. Kurt's hands grabbed Sebastian's hair, pulling at the strands and causing Sebastian to moan around him.

"Oh fuck...god, you look...Sebastian!" Kurt cried out his name as Sebastian started humming around him, moving back up so that he could suck on the head harder before pulling off. "Don't...no...don't stop. Kurt tried to pull Sebastian's head back towards him.

"I'm going to let my arm go," Sebastian said with a voice rough from his current activities. "Don't hold back, okay?"

Kurt's eyes widened, "You want me to..."

Sebastian nodded. He moved his arm, balancing himself carefully over Kurt's hips and took Kurt back in his mouth. Kurt didn't have to be told twice, he threaded his fingers through Sebastian's hair and pressed his hips up into his throat.

"Fuck...your mouth...so..." he let out a long moan as his pace quickened and Sebastian looked up at him. His lips were red and stretched around Kurt's cock, his eyes dark and glazed over as Kurt thrust his hips up into his mouth. Kurt almost wanted to cry at how soon this was going to be over. "Seb...fuck...gonna...fuck!" Kurt's eyes slammed shut and his arched his hips while using the hold on Sebastian's head to press him all the way down. The feeling of Sebastian's throat clenching around him threw him over the edge and he came hard for the first time with another guy.

Sebastian's eyes watered as Kurt relaxed his grip and he pulled away. "You look amazing when you come," Sebastian whispered in a very rough voice.

Kurt's eyes popped back open, "Did I hurt you?"

Sebastian shook his head, "I like it."

Kurt's eyes travelled down his body to his hard cock. "I can see that."

"Kurt...I'm really fucking close." Sebastian whispered. He wanted the blowjob Kurt had talking about, but he knew he'd never last. "Next time you can blow me, okay?"

"Mmm...I hold you to that Smythe. Can you...I wanna watch you." Kurt bit his bottom lip and looked up at Sebastian's dark eyes.

Sebastian grinned, "I can do that." He moved until he was straddling Kurt's thighs, wrapping a hand around his own cock. "Do you want anything else babe?"

"Come...on me?" Kurt's voice was barely a whisper and his cheeks flushed that he'd said something so dirty out loud.

Sebastian, however, shut his eyes and groaned. He stroked himself hard and fast as Kurt watched fascinated. "I can't fucking wait," Sebastian hissed, "until I can have you inside me. I bet you feel as amazing as you tasted."

Kurt moaned, his cock twitching in a vain attempt to get hard again. "Come for me, Sebastian...fuck come on me."

"Kurt," he moaned. His eyes snapped open and he caught Kurt's eyes just as he spilled all over the boy's stomach.

Sebastian collapsed beside him, pulling him over until he could wrap an arm around him and let Kurt's head rest on his chest. "Your heart is beating so fast," Kurt whispered as he brought a hand up to cover Sebastian's chest.

"I love you," Sebastian whispered.

Kurt smiled, pressing a small kiss to Sebastian's chest. "I love you, too."

-x-

Kurt woke up sticky and cold. He blinked once and opened his eyes to find himself alone. He stretched, scrunching his nose at the mess on his stomach. He tried not to panic that Sebastian was gone as he slide out of bed and headed towards his bathroom. Sebastian wasn't there either and Kurt tried to shut his brain off as he wiped the mess off his stomach and attempted to fix his hair. He wondered if he looked different now that he'd had some form of sex. He felt different as he found some sweats, which ironically were Sebastian's, and fell back into bed.

Kurt stared at the ceiling for what felt like hours before he heard the door open and looked over. Sebastian was there, leaning up against the doorframe with a drink holder in one hand and a paper bag in the other. "Hi. So I got about halfway through my romantic 'bring Kurt coffee and cheesecake in bed' plan before I realized that you'd freak when you woke up alone."

"Not freaking, technically." Kurt sat up, "Did you really get me cheesecake?"

Sebastian nodded, closing the door and sitting on the edge of the bed. He handed Kurt his coffee and pulled the mini cheesecake out for him. "So, am I going to boyfriend hell?"

"Cheesecake pretty much makes up for everything," Kurt said with a smile. "So you don't...regret it?"

"Oh, babe," Sebastian whispered. Sebastian moved beside him, pulling him back against his chest and taking his fork. "I could never, ever regret that." He lifted the fork to Kurt's mouth, feeding him a bite of the cheesecake. "Do you?"

Kurt blushed, "No way."

-x-


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen- Locker Room **

Sebastian had an early lacrosse meeting Monday morning, so Kurt headed down to breakfast without him. He didn't know if anyone would be able to tell how different he felt now that he'd been naked with another guy. He felt...sexy. Wanted. Desirable. He sat down at a table in the corner, sipping his coffee as he replayed Sebastian's words. "Hey, babe." Sebastian pulled out the chair beside him, leaning down to kiss Kurt's cheek before slumping down in the chair. "I hate getting up early."

"Awh, you poor baby." Kurt slid his coffee over and Sebastian took a large sip. "What was the meeting about?"

"The game tonight," Sebastian said as he leaned back and closed his eyes. "We are playing our rivals and it was Coach's general 'If you lose, I'll slaughter you' speech."

"Coach Sylvester used to say that, too," Kurt said fondly.

Sebastian cracked one eye open and looked at Kurt. "I was kind of wondering, if you wanted to come tonight?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Come watch you play?" Kurt watched as Sebastian tensed just a little, like he was preparing for Kurt to reject the idea. "I suppose I could come. You know I never pass down an opportunity to show off my non-Dalton issued clothes."

Sebastian smiled, "I'm sure you'll look amazing."

"Of course I will," Kurt said as he stole his coffee back and leaned his head against Sebastian's shoulder. "I always do."

Sebastian moved just enough so that his lips were near Kurt's ear. "I've been thinking about how you taste all morning."

Kurt coughed, setting his coffee down on the table before he choked on it. "Behave, Sebastian."

"I can't," he whispered. "You look so fucking good, and all I can think about is how sexy you look when you come."

Kurt knew he was bright red and that if Sebastian didn't stop, he'd have quite a problem when the bell rang. "Behave and maybe I'll give you a reward later."

Sebastian chuckled, the sound vibrating against Kurt's skin. "I'm going to hold you to that, babe."

-x-

Kurt wasn't a sports fan, not like Finn and his dad, but he'd always appreciated a nice looking jock. Maybe it was the uniform, but seeing Sebastian on that field made his heart skip a beat.

"So, I heard from a little birdy that you were getting all hot and heavy with Sebastian."

Kurt turned to look at Nick, "I thought you were mad at Jeff."

"He made it up to me," Nick said with a wink. "So, is it true? Are you sleeping with Sebastian?"

"You know I've been dating him for four months, you don't need to look so scandalized."

Nick smirked, "I'm not judging you. I was sleeping with Jeff for two months before I could admit that it was more than just convenient sex. I'm just..." Nick sighed, "I'm just hoping you know what you are doing. Sebastian doesn't have the best reputation."

"I know all about Sebastian's past," Kurt huffed. "You all walk around claiming that you're accepting and nonjudgmental, but you've judged Sebastian without even giving him a chance."

"I guess I can see why you think that," Nick said. "But Sebastian never tried to be anything more than his reputation. I guess you've given him a reason to."

Kurt flushed red. The fact was, Sebastian had been genuinely trying be a better person. He hadn't been flirting with random guys lately, nor had he been outright mean to someone who didn't deserve it. He seemed...happier. "All I did was love him," Kurt whispered.

"Well, I guess that's exactly what he needed. You know, you both seem really happy. And even though we were all kind of hoping you and Blaine would end up together, we can see how much you and Sebastian...fit together."

Kurt looked out over the field, finding Sebastian's number and watching him talk with another player. "I think we do," he mumbled under his breath. He looked around the field, trying to find Jeff. "Doesn't Jeff play?"

"He's on the team," Nick said with a teasing voice. He pointed over to the benches behind the coach and to the shockingly blonde boy playing a game on his phone. "He's not very good, but Dalton has this non-exclusion policy, so Jeff's cute little butt just warms that bench all night. At least his uniform gets a lot of extracurricular use." Nick winked and laughed at the blush that blossomed on Kurt's face. "Oh come on, Kurt, you are getting some now. You can't blush every time someone mentions sex."

"Just because I may be having sex with Sebastian doesn't mean I want to hear about you and Jeff." Kurt looked around the stands to see if anyone could overhear him and Nick, but they were far away from most of the crowd. Blaine was on the complete opposite side of the stands, chatting with David.

"So you don't want to hear what we've done in the locker room? You know, it has a lockable door, right?" Kurt turned towards Nick, trying to pass off a look of disgust despite how interesting that thought was. "Ah...I've got your attention now."

Kurt turned, ducking his head. "Shut up."

"You know," Nick whispered, "I can get you and Sebastian in there alone. Just say the word and I'll have Jeff tell him to wait until all the other players leave. You could sneak in, lock that door, and take a nice long shower with him. Jeff might not play but he does practice, and trust me there is nothing sexier than a guy after he's been playing his heart out on that field."

Kurt knew he was bright red, but the thought was appealing. It wasn't like they couldn't shower in one of their own bathrooms, but something about seeing Sebastian straight after the game and doing something in place so public...well it was hot. He had never been a very sexual person and most of his fantasies tended to be romantic outings rather than frantic sex. But Sebastian's desire for him, and his words from that morning about how he tasted, made Kurt's libido spin out of control. "Do it," he whispered to Nick.

Nick grinned, "Welcome to the club, Kurtie."

-x-

Sebastian wasn't sure why he was waiting in the locker room. Jeff had said that he needed to hang back after all the other players had gone and wait for someone to come talk to him. He figured it would be his coach, ready to yell at him with no witnesses for missing that shot. Even though they had won and even though Sebastian had made the winning shot, his coach didn't like mistakes at all.

The door opened and closed, the lock clicking in place. "Hello?"

"Hey," a high and beautiful voice filled the locker room. Sebastian was up off the bench and around the corner in a second, taking in the sight of his boyfriend standing just inside the locker room door with a nervous expression on his face. "So, I have a confession."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and leaned up against the row of lockers. "Go ahead," he said with a smirk.

"I kind of...I might...I like jocks." Kurt finally blurted the last part and the flush that came over his face was enduring.

"Oh, you do? So that's why you are dating me?"

"What?" Kurt's eyes got wide, "Of course not...I was just..."

"Relax, babe," Sebastian said with a smile. "I was just teasing you. So, you like jocks?"

Kurt sighed, "I've had a few ill fated crushes on a couple of jocks."

Sebastian fought the urge to be jealous over a couple of guys that Kurt might have liked in the past. He had Kurt now and he wasn't about to let him go. "So, you have a locker room fantasy?" He let his voice drop down low enough that he knew it'd send chills through Kurt. "What's your fantasy about, Kurt?" He took a step forward, watching for any signs that he was pushing things too far with Kurt. He knew that despite what they had done last night, Kurt was still new at sex and the chance that he might get freaked out was still lingering in the back of Sebastian's mind.

"I hadn't...I'm not...Nick said..." Kurt stumbled through the words, trying to form a full sentence as Sebastian stalked over to him. Kurt could see what Nick had been talking about, Sebastian was sexy like this. His hair was messy from the game, his body covered in a fine layer of sweat, and his jersey clung to his abs and shoulders in the most delicious way.

Sebastian was almost to him when he stopped. "We can try an easier question. Why are you here?"

Kurt looked over at Sebastian and then around the locker room. He could see the open shower stalls at the back of the room and he couldn't help the way his body reacted to the fantasies in his head. He just didn't know how to speak them out loud. He wanted the confidence he had last night, when he'd told Sebastian when and where to come, but it seemed like another world. "I wanted to see you."

Sebastian smirked, "You wanted to see me. Alone, in a locked locker room. After admitting that you have a jock fetish."

Kurt gasped, "It is not a fetish."

"It could be," Sebastian said darkly. "As long as I'm the only jock you are fantasizing about. I don't mind starring in your fantasies."

Kurt shifted from one foot to the other, "I'm..."

"Nervous, I can tell." Sebastian held out his hand. "You don't have to be scared of me, Kurt. Or about what you want."

Kurt stepped forward, linking his hand with Sebastian's and letting the boy pull him close. "Don't you get tired of talking me through everything?"

Sebastian pressed a kiss to Kurt's cheek, "Not at all. I love you, Kurt, and I knew going into this that you weren't experienced. It doesn't bother me that you don't know how to do everything or that this stuff makes you nervous. Beside, you are incredibly cute when you blush." He ran a hand along Kurt's cheek, cupping it softly and moving Kurt's head so that he could look at him. "Tell me what you're thinking about."

Kurt closed his eyes, trying to ground his emotions. He took a few deep breaths and decided to jump. He trusted Sebastian, trusted him not to laugh at Kurt's fantasies or insult him. "I want to take a shower with you," he whispered with his eyes still closed. "Wash off all the sweat from the game, run my hands all over you, and then..."

Sebastian let out a breathy sound, "Then what?"

The sound of Sebastian's voice made Kurt's eyes fly open. Sebastian's eyes were dark with lust, like they had been last night, and he seemed to be hanging on Kurt's every word. The hand on his cheek was still there but Sebastian's other hand was resting on Kurt's hip with a tight grip. "I want to taste you. I want to lick and suck you until you come in my mouth."

Sebastian's eyes were wide and dark, he moved both his hands to Kurt's hips and pulled him flush against him. "God, Kurt," he hissed out before kissing him. The kiss was frantic and hard, more tongue and teeth than actual technique. It felt...desperate, like Sebastian couldn't get enough of him. "You are so fucking sexy. All innocent and sweet on the outside, and so very naughty on the inside."

Kurt blushed, "I wasn't always like this."

"No," Sebastian growled. "Why are you now?"

Kurt leaned in for another kiss before pulling away to answer. "Because I want you. Before I was afraid of being sexual, like feeling things like that was wrong somehow. But then you came along, and you not only desire me but you love me. And I trust you not to laugh at me when I want something. Or find it disgusting or wrong."

"Oh, babe," Sebastian whispered. He cupped both of Kurt's cheeks, holding his face still as he leaned down to look him in the eyes. "Nothing about you or what you want could ever disgust me. And there is nothing wrong with wanting things, for asking for things. I know..." he paused and looked a little sad, "I know I'm more experienced than you. I may have fooled around with more than a few guys, but I've never done this." Sebastian used his right hand to hold it over Kurt's heart. "The fact that you let me in here, that you trust me, means more to me than anything I've ever done before. And if you told me that you didn't want sex, I'd be a bit sad, but I'd do it for you. So no, don't ever be scared to tell me what you want, sexually or not, because I'd give you everything and anything I could."

Kurt couldn't stop the sniffling as tears welled up in his eyes. "You know, you say you are bad at words. But that's pretty much a lie."

"Yeah, well," Sebastian gave him a quick kiss, "maybe I'm learning things, too."

Kurt smiled, reaching up to grab Sebastian's hands and link them with his. "I do have a locker room fantasy." He couldn't help but blush when he said the next words, "And I'd like to do that now."

"Your wish is my command," Sebastian whispered. He leaned down, kissing Kurt hard, and turning them so he was pressed against the lockers. He trailed his hands down Kurt's chest and along his hips, pushing the material of his shirt up. "You are so beautiful," he whispered as he dropped the shirt onto the bench behind him.

"You aren't so bad yourself," Kurt said as he reached down and slide his hands under the jersey. "And you look amazing in this."

Sebastian grinned against the skin of Kurt's neck, pressing open mouth kisses along the pale flesh. "Shower?"

"God yes."

-x-


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen- Trip to Lima**

Kurt and Sebastian made it up to Kurt's room an hour later than everyone else who'd gone to the game. Kurt blushed furiously when Jeff winked at him before Sebastian pulled him into his room. The door was barely closed before Sebastian was pushing Kurt against it and kissing him hard. "You are full of surprises."

Kurt smiled against Sebastian's lips, "Gotta keep you on your toes." Images of Sebastian with water running down his chest and so very hard for him flashed back through Kurt's mind. "Cuddles?"

Sebastian grinned, pressing a kiss to Kurt's nose and pulling him until they fell down on the bed. Kurt's head rested on Sebastian's chest as the other boy ran his fingers through the soft hair. "Did you have fun at the game?"

"I had no clue what was going on," Kurt whispered. "But you looked good playing."

Sebastian chuckled and Kurt could feel it in his chest. He liked this the most, laying tangled up with Sebastian and just talking. "I look good always," Sebastian smirked.

Kurt laughed, reaching out to thread his fingers with Sebastian's other hand. "I had something to ask you, before I got distracted."

"You can ask me anything," Sebastian whispered.

"I'm going home this weekend," Kurt said, "and I wanted you to come with me."

Sebastian sucked in a breath. He knew that Kurt was close to his family, but he hadn't imagined that Kurt would want him to meet them. Blaine was the boy you took home to the parents, Sebastian was more like the hidden secret. "Are you sure?"

Kurt sat up, his hand still connected with Sebastian's. "Do you..." he took a deep breath, "do you not want to?"

Sebastian ran his other hand through his hair, "I'm not exactly parent material, Kurt."

Kurt rolled his eyes. He pulled his hand away and moved so that he could straddle Sebastian's hips. He cupped Sebastian's cheek with one hand and forced him to look him in the eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you that you aren't a bad guy?" He pressed a soft kiss to Sebastian's lips. "I love you. Of course I want you to meet my family and friends. And because I love you, they will, too."

Sebastian smiled, "You have too much faith in me."

"You don't have enough," Kurt whispered. "I promise, you'll have fun."

Sebastian pushed himself up, kissing Kurt. "Like I'd be able to say no to you."

-x-

"I'm home!" Kurt said as he walked into the front door of their house. He knew Finn was still at football practice but when he heard no response, he turned to smile at Sebastian. "Looks like we've got the house to ourselves for a while."

Sebastian smirked, "Then you should show me to your room, babe."

Kurt nodded, picking up his bag and heading up the stairs. Sebastian followed, briefly taking in the Hummel-Hudson residence. It was homey, with pictures on the wall and furniture that was nice but obviously lived in. Upstairs were three bedrooms and Kurt headed towards the one at the end of the hall. He opened the door, dropping his bag on the floor and kicking off his shoes. "This is mine," he said.

The room was exactly what Sebastian would imagine for Kurt. It was immaculately clean with obviously high end designs. "It's nice," he whispered. He sat his bag and shoes next to Kurt's and stepped forward, shutting the door with his foot. He wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist and pulled him close. "Very nice bed."

"Comfortable too," Kurt whispered.

Sebastian leaned down, pressing a kiss to Kurt's neck. He kissed his way up to Kurt's ear and whispered, "How long do we have?"

"Thirty minutes," Kurt swallowed loudly, "maybe an hour."

"And are you opposed," Sebastian ran his hands up Kurt's body, untucking his shirt and running his fingers over his ribs, "to being partially naked with me in your dad's house."

Kurt could barely breath as Sebastian's fingers traced lightly over his nipples and his lips pressed against the pulse point in his neck. "Not opposed," Kurt whimpered.

"Good," Sebastian pulled the shirt up, forcing Kurt to lift his arms. Once the shirt was discarded on the floor, Kurt pulled Sebastian's shirt up and off. Sebastian walked forward, capturing Kurt's lips with his own.

Kurt's knees hit the bed and he went with it, lying back against the bed and reluctantly breaking the kiss. He shifted towards the middle of the bed and watched breathlessly as Sebastian crawled up the bed and over him. "You are so sexy," he whispered.

Sebastian grinned. "Show me how sexy you think I am." He leaned down, kissing Kurt again.

Kurt wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist and his arms around his neck, pressing the other boy tightly against him. "Love how you feel," Kurt whispered. The confidence he felt when they were alone like this started to rise up in Kurt, making him say things he normally couldn't.

"Do you?" Sebastian whispered in a low voice. He kissed along Kurt's jaw and sucked lightly at his Adam's apple. "I like you under me, wrapped around me like you'll never let go."

"Never," Kurt said as he pulled Sebastian's head back up to kiss him. He sucked Sebastian's bottom lip before dipping his tongue in and tasting Sebastian. Sebastian groaned, running his hands along Kurt's sides and thrusting his hips down to meet Kurt's.

Kurt couldn't breathe, couldn't think. He was surrounded by Sebastian and it was amazing. "More," he begged as he dug his feet into Sebastian's back.

"Kurt," Sebastian thrust down again, lining their groins up so that both boys could feel the other's straining erections. "Fuck..."

The door to Kurt's room flew open, "Hey Kurt...oh god...I'm...uh..."

"Finn!" Kurt squeaked, pulling away from Sebastian. Sebastian landed on the bed beside him, no shirt and obvious tent in his pants. "Don't you knock?"

"I didn't think...I mean..." Finn ran his hand over his face and backed out of the room.

Sebastian turned to the bright red Kurt. "So much for thirty minutes."

Kurt sighed, standing up and reaching for his shirt. "I'm gonna go do damage control. You...cool down and get fixed. You can't meet my father looking like that."

Sebastian stood up, grabbing Kurt's wrist before he left the room. "Looking like what?"

Kurt blushed, "Like sex."

Sebastian grinned, pressing a kiss to Kurt's hand. "Until later, babe."

Kurt shut the door behind him, straightening out his shirt and hair before heading towards Finn's room. Finn was sitting on his bed, staring at the wall. "Finn," Kurt said cautiously.

"I didn't mean to..."

"I know," Kurt sat down next to him on the bed. "You should really knock, though."

Finn turned to look at Kurt, "You said you were bringing someone home. But you haven't even told me you were dating someone."

Kurt watched the way Finn's head hung low. He looked genuinely upset. "I'm sorry, Finn. I didn't think you'd want to hear about my...love life."

Finn looked up, a fierce look in his eyes. "Of course I want to know. I mean, not like the details because you are my brother and I don't need to know some things. But I'd want to know if you were dating someone, Kurt. Especially if that person is important to you."

Kurt's eyes softened. "That's..." his voice cracked, "That's really sweet of you, Finn. I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner about Sebastian."

"So that's the name of the guy trying to take advantage of you?" Finn stood up, "I'm going to talk to him."

Kurt rolled his eyes, reaching out to grab Finn's arm. "Stop, Finn, he wasn't taking advantage of me. Sebastian and I have been together for a few months now."

Finn glared, "So...you are...I mean...have you..."

Kurt blushed, pulling his hand away from Finn. "I...we've done some things. I thought you didn't want to know about this part."

"I don't," Finn said fiercely. "But I kind of hoped you'd tell me if you lost your virginity."

"I haven't...we haven't..." Kurt glared, propping his hand on his hip. "Finn Hudson, I don't ask you if you've fucked Rachel yet. Why should you get to ask me if I've fucked someone?"

"Because you are my little brother."

"I'm older than you," Kurt argued. "I'm not a girl, Finn. You don't have to protect my virtue."

Finn sighed and sat back down on the bed. "It's not that, Kurt," his voice was low and Kurt could hear the sadness in it. "I feel like I failed you. I knew about Karofsky, and I didn't do anything. And you left, Kurt."

Kurt sat down next to Finn and placed his hand on his knee. "You couldn't have done anything, Finn. Karofsky has got some issues and he needs to come to terms with them. That isn't something you or I can help with."

"I...I'd like to meet this guy." Finn said, throwing an arm around his brother. "He makes you happy, right? Treats you well?"

Kurt smiled, "He does. Come on, I'll introduce you." Kurt stood up and Finn followed, heading back over to Kurt's room. The door was slightly ajar, which Kurt took as a sign that Sebastian was decent again. He still knocked though, waiting until Sebastian said something back.

"It's your room, Kurt, you can come and go without knocking."

Kurt opened the door wide and stepped inside, Finn staying close behind him. Sebastian was lounging on Kurt's bed, flipping through a magazine he found on his nightstand. Even though he had put his shirt back on and fixed his hair, Kurt couldn't help but remember how Sebastian had felt on top him, pressing him into his mattress. "I'm teaching a lesson," he said. "Sebastian, this is Finn, my step-brother. Finn, this is Sebastian, my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you," Sebastian said. He flipped the magazine closed.

"Umm...yeah you, too. Listen, the New Directions want to have a get together for Kurt. You are welcome to join us."

"If Kurt wants me to go, sure." Sebastian smiled over at Kurt.

"Kurt!" Kurt turned towards the door at the sound of his father's voice from downstairs.

"Be right down, Dad," Kurt said. He turned back to Sebastian, who had sat up and looked just a bit paler than he had before. "Show time."

Sebastian groaned, "Is it too late to back out of this?"

"Not after what I saw," Finn said. "This is going to be fun, I'm gonna get snacks. You want some of those pita chips you like, Kurt? There might be a bit of bloodshed." Finn grinned as he ran out the room and down the stairs.

Kurt rolled his eyes and walked over, holding out his hand for Sebastian. He pulled his boyfriend off the bed and into a hug. "You'll be fine, Sebastian. He's a little rough on outside but he's a big teddy bear. Just remember I love you."

-x-


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen- Meeting Burt Hummel and Rachel Berry**

There are few things that Sebastian can honestly say he's scared of, but meeting the father of the boy he loves was at the top of his list. His own relationship with his father was hard enough, but having to impress a man whose only son is dating him...it's terrifying. As they make their way down the stairs, Sebastian's hand stays in Kurt's. Burt Hummel was waiting in the kitchen when they arrived down stairs. "Hey, Dad."

"Hey, kiddo." Burt turned his gaze to Sebastian. "This him?"

"Behave," Kurt warned his father. "This is Sebastian Smythe, my boyfriend."

"Hello, Mr. Hummel." Sebastian squeezed Kurt's hand as his father glared at him.

Burt nodded. "Kurt, could you go help Carole? She's getting groceries out of the car."

Sebastian glanced frantically at Kurt, who smiled and kissed his cheek. "You'll be fine," he whispered before heading out the door.

"You are the one that bought my boy that expensive bracelet?"

"Yes, sir," Sebastian answered quickly.

Burt nodded, "Kurt likes expensive things. He also has a big heart and if you hurt him, I'll rip your balls off."

Sebastian gulped and then stood up straight. He could do this. "I love your son." Best to get that out of the way. "I want to make him happy."

"And what about the other boy?"

"Blaine?" Sebastian wondered how much information about Blaine Kurt had shared with his father. "Blaine and I gave Kurt the chance to date us both. He chose me."

Burt leaned against the counter. "Before Dalton, I didn't think I'd have to deal with him dating."

Sebastian could understand that. Kurt had been the only openly gay kid and McKinley and he still didn't know exactly what caused Kurt to transfer other than a bully. "Kurt says you are very understanding about him being gay. I wish I had a father like that, but he'd rather ship me off somewhere than deal with it on a day to day basis. So, I'm not really good with parents. But I do love Kurt and I would do anything to keep him happy."

Burt scrunched his brow up but nodded. "Alright then, kid, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. Now, Kurt asked me if you could sleep in the same bed with him while you two are here."

Sebastian shifted nervously on his feet. Leave it to Hummel to make him seem pervy in front of his father. "I didn't know he'd asked that."

"Kurt's mature for his age, but I don't want to hear anything. Okay?"

Sebastian nodded, a little shocked that this man who looked like he'd be so against anything gay, was allowing him the chance to sleep in the same bed with his son. "Thank you, Mr. Hummel."

"You can call me Burt, kid." Burt gave him a small smile.

Kurt came around the corner with a woman following behind him, their arms filled with groceries. Sebastian moved, grabbing a few of the bags from Kurt's arms and placing them on the counter. "He didn't kill you."

"I think he might be a little scared of you actually," Sebastian said as he watched Burt greet his wife. "He's letting me sleep in your bed."

"Really?" Kurt smiled, "I was sure he'd say no after he saw Blaine and I in bed together."

Sebastian dropped the bread he was holding in his hand. He turned, eyes set on Kurt. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Explain?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Jealous much? It was before we were dating and after he kissed Rachel. He was so drunk he passed out as soon as he hit the bed."

"I'm sorry," he whispered. He stepped closer to Kurt and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Sometimes, I wonder..."

"Blaine's a great guy, Sebastian, and he's my friend. And one day he's going to make some guy insanely happy." Kurt pressed a kiss to Sebastian's lips. "But he's not the one I'm head over heels in love with. You have nothing to worry about."

Burt Hummel watched from the doorway as Sebastian leaned in and pulled his son into a fierce hug. The look on the boy's face told him everything he needed to know. Sebastian Smythe would be around for a while.

-x-

"Why do we have to go to this party?" Sebastian asked, pulling out a green shirt from his bag.

"Because I want you to meet my friends," Kurt said from the closet. "And I miss them a lot."

Sebastian pulled the shirt over his head and looked towards the closed closet door. Kurt was insistent that his outfit be a surprise and had closed the closet door as soon as he walked in. "Come on then, babe, let me see what you were wearing."

Kurt pulled the closet door open and stepped out. Sebastian was leaning against the headboard of his bed, one leg stretched out in front of him and the other bent up near his chest. He looked nice in his dark jeans and green polo, even if Kurt hated the polos just a bit. "Ta da."

Sebastian could swear his heart stopped for a second. Kurt was wearing the tightest pair of black jeans Sebastian had ever seen, with a white button up and black vest over it. He looked... "Sexy."

Kurt blushed, "Really?"

Sebastian hopped off the bed and pulled Kurt into his arms in the next second. "So fucking sexy," he whispered.

Kurt let Sebastian kiss him, let himself melt into the other boy's arms. No matter how many times he said it, Kurt couldn't get used to someone like Sebastian thinking he was sexy. Kurt ended the kiss, pressing a soft kiss to Sebastian's nose. "You can't distract me from going to this party."

"But I can pull you into the corner and kiss you, right?" Sebastian's hands travelled down Kurt's hips to his ass. He pulled the boy closer, palming his ass in his hands. "Because I'm not going to be able to keep my hands off you for long."

Kurt giggled, pulling away from Sebastian and smoothing down his outfit. "We'll see," Kurt said with a wink. "Now, let's go!" Kurt grabbed Sebastian's hand, pulling him out of the room.

Rachel's basement was full by the time Kurt, Sebastian, and Finn got there. "Kurt!" Rachel yelled, running over to them. "Did you bring Blaine again?"

Kurt gave Rachel his best bitch glare, still upset about the last Rachel Berry party. "No, I brought Sebastian. He's my boyfriend."

"But...I thought you liked Blaine," Rachel said, confused. "I mean, you didn't say anything about someone else."

Kurt glared at Rachel, hoping that she would shut up already. "Kurt likes to keep me to himself," Sebastian said from behind him. He wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist and kissed his cheek. "It's nice to meet you."

Rachel sent him a withering look, arching her eyebrow at Kurt. "Nice to meet you, too."

"Don't worry, I don't kiss straight girls when I'm drunk," Sebastian said in Kurt's ear loud enough that Rachel could hear. Despite the death glare that Rachel gave them, Kurt couldn't help but giggle.

The party was in full swing as they stepped fully into the basement. Kurt introduced Sebastian around, and with the exception of Rachel, everyone seemed to like him. Sebastian pressed a kiss to Kurt's cheek and whispered something about getting a drink for them, leaving Kurt standing with a very proud looking Santana and Puck. "Good job, baby gay," Santana said as she watched Sebastian walk away from them. "That boy is fine!"

Puck looked at Kurt with a lewd smirk on his face, "I can always tell when someone's getting some. Santana and I have that gift."

"And you are getting some," Santana winked.

Kurt flushed red, "I..."

"What are we talking about?" Sebastian appeared at Kurt's side, handing him his drink with a smile. He turned his attention to the two standing in front of them.

"Your sex life with Porcelain, here," Santana said.

Sebastian raised one eyebrow, looking over to the obviously uncomfortable Kurt, and opened his mouth to respond.

The one with the mohawk interrupted his train of thought, "Although we all know who's taking it in this relationship." He laughed, along with Santana, and Kurt turned even redder.

Sebastian calmly wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist, pulling him closer. "Not that it is anyone's business what Kurt and I do," he started in a calm but cold voice that had Kurt looking over at him, "I'd be perfectly fucking happy to let Kurt bend me over the nearest surface and fuck me when we reach that point. So keep your stereotyping and judgment to yourselves."

Both of them looked at him with wide eyes. Kurt also looked a little shell-shocked and went with Sebastian as he pulled him away from the two and into a little corner to themselves. "I..."

"Are you mad?"

Kurt shook his head, "Mostly a little confused."

Sebastian grinned, "Because you think that you have to bottom because you are the more feminine of the two of us?" Kurt bit his bottom lip and nodded. "Why don't we have this conversation tomorrow?" Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him close. "I'll make us breakfast in bed and we can talk about everything, okay?"

Kurt smiled, "I'd like that. Not saying I won't be blushing the whole time..."

Sebastian kissed Kurt's cheek, "I like it when you blush. Now come on, I want to dance."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen- Changes**

Sebastian didn't lie. The next morning Sebastian got up and made french toast, bringing it up to Kurt with two cups of hot coffee. "Morning babe."

"Mmm...coffee," Kurt said as he made grabby hands for the cup. Sebastian smiled, handing him the cup and kissing him on the forehead.

"So, let's talk." Sebastian said.

Kurt looked up from his coffee with a grim expression, "Before we...umm...talk about us, I need to tell you something."

"You want to transfer back," Sebastian said to Kurt's surprise. "You know, Dalton's always been about fitting in. And for some people, that's a pretty good thing. But you aren't made for fitting in. Besides, despite their obvious quirks, you miss your friends."

"I thought you'd be mad," Kurt whispered.

Sebastian sat the tray of food down on the floor and moved up the bed, pulling Kurt against him. "I love you. I want you to be happy and I know that McKinley makes you happy."

"You make me happy, too."

"You won't lose me because you go back to McKinley." Sebastian ran his hand through Kurt's hair, "It'll take a lot more than that to get rid of me, babe."

"Good thing I don't want that, then" Kurt teased.

A comfort silence fell over them as Kurt cuddled up closed to Sebastian's chest. "You want to talk about what I said to your friends?"

"It's okay if you didn't mean it," Kurt whispered.

Sebastian turned them so that they were both laying on their sides facing each other. He wrapped one leg around Kurt's pulling them as close together as possible. "I meant it," Sebastian whispered. "I like to top and bottom. So if you want to fuck me I'm completely cool with that."

Kurt bit his bottom lip, a deep look of concentration on his face. It was true that he'd mostly assumed he'd bottom in any relationships he might have. He'd heard it enough from people how he was a girl. Everyone would already make the assumption that between him and Sebastian, Kurt would be the 'girl' in the relationship. "I've never really thought about it before."

"Sure you have," Sebastian said. "You just don't want to admit to me that you've been listening to what people say about you being practically a girl."

Kurt flushed, "Well that's a little true though. I am feminine."

"You have a cock," Sebastian said with a smirk. "One that I'm pretty damn fond of. Just because you like nice clothes and don't play sports doesn't make you less of a man. And it certainly doesn't mean you can't take that very nice cock and fuck me until I can't breathe."

Kurt blushed, ducking his head down. He was still getting used to Sebastian saying he was beautiful and sexy, but to know that Sebastian desired things from him...made Kurt feel a level of power that he'd never felt before. "Do you want that though?"

Sebastian leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Kurt's lips. "I want to make you happy," Sebastian said, "but I've also been thinking about how good you feel in my hand and mouth. And how you move those fucking hips, so yeah I want you to fuck me."

Kurt kissed Sebastian, carding his finger through his hair and pressing them both close together. He knew they weren't ready for sex yet, but the idea that sometime in the near future he would get to sleep with the man in front of him was enough. "I need to tell you something else," Kurt said as he pulled away from Sebastian and sat up. He knew that he couldn't wait any longer and although he desperately didn't want to ruin the mood, he needed to be as open and honest with Sebastian as Sebastian was with him.

"Ok," Sebastian said with concern.

"I need to tell you why I transferred to Dalton. The only person who knows the whole story is Blaine and you deserve to know, too."

Sebastian sat up, taking notice of the very solemn expression on Kurt's face. "You don't have to tell me," he said although part of him always resented how close Blaine had gotten to Kurt so quickly.

"I do," Kurt whispered. He took a deep breath and folded his hands in his lap. "You know that I was bullied, that wasn't much of a secret. But the guy who did the most of the bullying, he was escalating. It seemed like he was targeting me specifically. So when I came here to spy on the Warblers, I talked to Blaine. He told me some things about his own past and how he regretted running from his bullies instead of standing up to them. He told me that it was just ignorance. So, when this guy knocked my phone out of my hand...I went after him."

Sebastian shook his head...nothing about that could end well and he wanted to kill Blaine for the "sage wisdom" he'd given Kurt.

"He had gone into the locker room and in hindsight, I probably shouldn't have followed him to a place where we were alone. But I was so angry and when he started taking digs at me about coming in there to perv on him, I lost it. I said a bunch of horrible things to him and he...he kissed me. I pushed him away but he went to do it again and I stepped back. I guess that's what made him wake up and he ran out."

"Kurt..." Sebastian whispered.

"I told Blaine and he thought it would be best to confront him. He said that this guy was obviously confused about his sexuality and that he should know that he wasn't alone. But he didn't like the gays unite speech that Blaine gave. The next day he threatened to kill me if I told anyone else."

Sebastian could feel anger build up in his body. He wasn't sure who he'd kill first, this closet bully for threatening Kurt's life or Blaine for being so fucking naive. "That's why you left?"

Kurt nodded, "I hadn't really told anyone other than Blaine, but my dad was at school with me and Finn so I could teach them to dance and my dad saw him making fun of me. After that, I told the principal that he threatened me and she expelled him. But his parents went to the school board and since I had no proof or witnesses, he was brought back. That's why I left."

"But if you go back, you won't be safe."

"From what I've heard, he's been pretty mellow lately. Besides as much as I love Dalton, it's not the real world. It's a very pretty sanctuary, but it's hiding."

Sebastian could understand that. He knew that Dalton wasn't what the real world would be like. "I can understand that," he said. "You better tell me if anyone at the school so much as lays a hand on you, okay?"

Kurt placed a hand over his heart, "Is my big bad lacrosse playing boyfriend going to beat them up for me?"

Sebastian leaned forward and grabbed Kurt, pulling him into his lap. "Benefits of dating a jock." Sebastian kissed Kurt softly. "I love you."

Kurt smiled brightly, "I love you, too."

-x-

Kurt's transfer happened so fast that the next thing Sebastian knew they were standing on the steps of the public school singing a goodbye song to Kurt. It had been Blaine's idea, a way for him to work his way back into a friendship with Kurt, and the rest of Kurt's glee club was eating it up. Sebastian waited until all the other Warblers had filed out before wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and pressing a kiss to his lips. "Bas..." Kurt whispered in warning as he took in the surroundings with wide scared eyes.

"Don't," Sebastian whispered. "Don't let them scare you out of being who you are."

Kurt let his head rest on Sebastian's shoulder, noticing that Finn and Puck stood guard nearby. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too," Sebastian whispered. "I'll especially missing sneaking into your room to suck you off."

Kurt blushed and hit his hand against Sebastian's chest. "Behave."

"Only because we are in public." Sebastian pulled away, pressing another kiss to Kurt's lips and left in the same direction as the other Warblers. Kurt's eyes stayed locked on Sebastian until he disappeared.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20- Prom**

"So," Kurt said as he fell back on Sebastian's bed.

"So," Sebastian muttered from his place at the desk.

"Prom's coming up," Kurt whispered. He'd been battling back and forth on whether or not to ask Sebastian, even asking Blaine for his opinion. After the heart wrenching story that Blaine shared about the Sadie Hawkins dance, Kurt was hesitant to even attend the dance alone, much less with Sebastian as his date. But he remembered Sebastian's words on the steps of McKinley about not letting them scare him, and he couldn't help but want to go with his boyfriend.

Sebastian put his pencil down and turned in his chair. "Prom?"

Kurt nodded, "You don't have to go if you don't want to. It's just that I thought it might be nice. To go together, I mean."

"It's so very...hetero," Sebastian drawled. "Which one of us will wear the dress?"

Kurt smiled but his hands fidgeted in his lap. "I..."

"I'm kidding, babe," Sebastian said with a smile. He moved from the chair to the bed, reaching out to pull Kurt to him. "If you would like to go to prom, I'd be honored to take you."

"Really?"

Sebastian pressed a kiss to Kurt's cheek before lying back and cuddling him closer. "Mmm...if you can't tell, you have me wrapped around your finger."

"I know," Kurt whispered. "But it means a lot, that you'd do something so 'hetero' with me." Kurt couldn't help mocking Sebastian's tone and facial expression at the word.

Sebastian laughed. Despite what he said or how he acted, it meant a lot to him that Kurt would invite him to prom. And he knew the perfect way to make it a night Kurt would never forget.

-x-

"Umm...hi, Mr. Hummel." Sebastian said as the door swung open to reveal the gruff man that was Kurt's father.

"Sebastian," Burt said in a low grunt. "Come in."

Sebastian followed the older Hummel inside to see Carole standing at the bottom of the stairs with a camera. "Oh, don't you look handsome," she said with a click of the camera.

"Thanks, Mrs. Hummel," he said with a smile and a kiss to her cheek. "Is Kurt ready or will we have to drag him down?"

"I can hear you," Kurt yelled from upstairs. "I've just to get this last button...ah...got it." Kurt came around the corner and hit the top of the stair, his smile wide and his eyes playful as he waited.

Sebastian was pretty sure his heart stopped beating. Kurt looked divine. The top part of his ensemble was a tuxedo jacket with studs along the arm and the bottom of his tie, with a white shirt underneath. It was the kilt that really stole the show, brushing just below his knees but not quite at the top of his boots. "You look..."

"Over the top? Dad hates it," Kurt said as he descended the stairs to the sound of Carole's camera clicks.

When he was within reach, Sebastian couldn't help himself. He wrapped his fingers around the bracelet he'd bought Kurt and pulled him to him. Despite the fact Burt Hummel might actually kill him, Sebastian dipped Kurt back and kissed him breathless. He could hear the vague sound of Carole cooing and the clicking of the camera, but the feel of Kurt under him made everything else seem like a faraway dream.

When they were both breathless from the kiss, Sebastian lifted Kurt back up and smiled at the slightly dazed expression on his face. "You look amazing," he whispered.

"Seb..."

Sebastian kissed him again, unable to stop himself from leaning down press his lips to Kurt's. The sound of Burt clearing his throat pulled Sebastian away from deepening the kiss. "Thank you," Kurt whispered. He shot a glare to his father and a smile to Carole before pulling Sebastian out of the house. "Let's..." Kurt words came to a halt as he stood with open mouth and big wide eyes at the car in front of him. "Sebastian...that's..."

{link to car:  . }

Sebastian stepped up behind Kurt, wrapping his arms around his waist and letting his chin rest on Kurt's shoulder. "It's ours for the night."

"That's a..."

"Ferrari 458 Italia." Both boys spun around to see Burt standing there, Carole at his side. "Where did you get a car like that?"

"I have a friend," Sebastian said.

"Apparently, a generous one," Burt pointed out. "You expect me to let you drive my son..."

"Actually, sir," Sebastian interrupted. "I was thinking Kurt could drive."

The squeal that came from his boyfriend and the resulting reaction of Kurt throwing his arms around Sebastian's neck and kissing him was worth every penny and favor Sebastian had to call in to get the car. "Dad...please..." Kurt looked up at his father with puppy dog eyes and Sebastian knew that no one who loved Kurt could resist them.

"Be careful."

"Always."

"Don't drive fast."

"Dad..."

"Don't give me that look, Kurt."

"Fine. I will drive well within normal speed ranges."

"Wear your seatbelt."

"I always do. Come on Dad, please."

Burt Hummel crossed his arms over his chest but Sebastian could see it in his eyes that he was going to let Kurt drive the car. "You come home in one piece tomorrow, understand?"

"Yes, sir," Kurt answered and turned to Sebastian with his hand out. "Keys! Give me the keys." Kurt bounced on the balls of his feet, his kilt swirling along his knees.

Sebastian reached in his pocket, handing the keys over to Kurt, who took off running towards the car. "Pretty sure this backfired on me," Sebastian said to himself as he watched Kurt fondling the steering wheel. Sebastian headed over to the car, opening the door and sliding into passenger seat. "Ok there, stud?"

"This is...Sebastian." Kurt's eyes were watery when he turned to look at Sebastian. "This is too much."

"Naw," Sebastian said with a smirk. "I'm just wooing you. Is it working?"

"Oh, totally. Would it be totally inappropriate to sneak out of prom and give you a blowjob in this thing?" Kurt winked as he turned the key and the engine of the car rumbled. Kurt's eyes lit up again and Sebastian leaned back in his seat, content to watch the joy play across his boyfriend's face.

-x-

Kurt would deny it later, but he drove the car fast until they were pulling up to the high school in record time. He pulled up next to Puck's old truck and parked the car, reluctantly getting out. "Can't I keep it?"

"Sorry, babe, I had to call in a lot of favors just to get it for tonight." Sebastian wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist and kissed his forehead. "Ready to..."

"Holy shit," a voice said from their left and in the next blink of Sebastian's eyes the car was surrounded by Kurt's friend. "Do you own this?"

Sebastian looked over at the guy with the Mohawk...whose name Sebastian couldn't remember, and shook his head. "I borrowed it."

"And you let Hummel drive it? Damn. If I suck your cock will you let me drive it?" Lauren smacked him in the back of the head but Sebastian was slightly disturbed by the interest in her eyes as she looked him over.

"Keep your hands and mouth of my boyfriend," Kurt hissed, "and off the car."

Sebastian grinned, taking Kurt's hand in his. "Let's go be normal," he said in a overly cheerful voice.

"Don't worry, Seb," Kurt whispered in his ear, "You'll never be normal. Even prom can't make you normal."

Sebastian and Kurt followed the rest of the glee club toward the gym. It only took a few minutes for Rachel to settle in beside Kurt. "You look nice."

"Thank you," Kurt smiled. "You look fabulous, although your date could use some work."

"Everyone is mad about Jesse," Rachel pouted. "I just want..."

"A chance to go to prom with the guy who crushed eggs on your pretty little vegan head?" Kurt rolled his eyes, "Rachel, Jesse is bad news. You know that."

"Let her enjoy her night," Sebastian said. "Besides, everyone told you I was bad news and look how that turned out."

Rachel smiled brightly, "See...you should listen to your boyfriend."

Kurt mouthed the word 'traitor' to Sebastian, who winked back at him. The sound of the music flowed through the gym and Sebastian squeezed Kurt's hand as they walked through the door. "Well they, could have used a better decorator," Kurt said.

"Let's dance," Sebastian said with a smile.

"Umm...here?" Kurt looked around, at his friends heading towards the dance floor and stage, and suddenly felt nervous. He'd dreamed of dancing at his prom with his boyfriend, but now that he could see all the jocks who used to slushie him- it scared him.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, "Don't be scared of them."

Kurt nodded, "Ok. Let's do this!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21- Prom Queen **

"What's the big deal about Prom Queen?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt watched as Rachel, Quinn, Santana, and Lauren walked onto the stage, each in a fabulous dress that matched their personalities perfectly. "It's a status symbol," Kurt said. "Rachel wants it to beat Quinn, Quinn wants it so she's top dog again, Lauren is in it for the drama I think, and I'm sure Santana's motives have something to do with Brittany."

"And they just drag the men along," Sebastian pointed out. "So, who did you vote for?"

"Finn," Kurt said. "I had a brotherly obligation."

Principal Figgins stepped up to the mike, "Your 2011 Junior Prom King is Dave Karofsky."

"Well shit," Kurt whispered.

"Score one for the homophobic bullies," Sebastian whispered under his breath.

"And now, for your 2011 McKinley High Prom Queen," Figgins pulled out the card from the envelope, "With an overwhelming number of write-in votes is...Kurt Hummel."

The crowd was silent around them, with the exception of a few whoops from the back. Kurt turned and ran, heading towards the side door as Sebastian chased after him. "Kurt. Kurt wait."

Kurt turned on his heel, looking at Sebastian through tear-filled eyes. "Don't you get how stupid we are? We had thought that, because no one was teasing us or beating us up, that no one cared. Like some kind of progress had been made. But it's still the same."

"People don't change," Sebastian said. "It's their idea of a fun time. To make a joke of the local queer."

"And to vote me in along side _him_," Kurt hissed. "Like it amused them to see me and the biggest bully on stage together. Maybe they are hoping he'll beat me to death this time."

"Stop," Sebastian said. He grabbed Kurt's hands, halting the pacing Kurt was doing. "Don't let those assholes make you think like that."

Kurt rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder. "Bas..."

"Do you want to go?"

"No." Kurt pulled away from Sebastian with fierce determination in his eyes. "I'm gonna go back in there and get coronated. I'm going to show them that it doesn't matter if they are yelling at me or whispering behind my back, they can't touch me." He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, "They can't touch us or what we have."

Sebastian kissed him, moving them so that he could press Kurt back against the lockers. He kissed him because he loved him. But mostly because he was so damn proud of him. "Go get that crown then," Sebastian whispered against his cheek. "Then we'll leave. I've got another surprise for you."

-x-

Kurt let Sebastian pull him close as the two of them walked towards the car. "So, how's it feel to be queen?"

"Well, my king ran away from me and the only person I got to dance with is a rogue."

"Devastatingly handsome rogue," Sebastian said as he smack Kurt's ass with the scepter.

"True," Kurt whispered. "And now that you've whisked me away from the kingdom, what do you plan on doing?"

Sebastian stopped when they reached the car, turning around and pulling Kurt into his arms. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Kurt smiled. "Thank you, for doing this incredibly hetero thing with me."

Sebastian chuckled, "Well at least the company was pretty."

"So, what's my surprise?"

"Well..." Sebastian reached into the pocket of his suit and handed Kurt a little plastic card. "If you don't want to, I can take you home. But I thought..."

Kurt looked down at the key in his hand, "A hotel room?"

"It's pretty damn cheesy, right?"

"A little," Kurt admitted. "But I love it." Kurt kissed Sebastian softly, "A whole night with you; I love the idea."

-x-

The hotel lobby of the Courtyard by Marriott was nice as they walked through to the elevator. They were both silent as the elevator took them up towards their room. Kurt didn't know about Sebastian, but he was nervous. In spite of all the things that they had done, a whole night alone meant that they could...have actual, penetrative sex. "I can hear the gears turning in your head," Sebastian whispered.

Kurt looked up to see him leaning up against the elevator wall, arms crossed over his chest. "I..."

"You are thinking too much," Sebastian said. He kicked himself off the wall and walked towards him. Sebastian reached his hand out palm up and Kurt smiled. He took Sebastian's hand and let him pull him close. "We can just talk, or lay in bed together and watch T.V. Or we can..."

"Have sex," Kurt said with a blush.

Sebastian smiled, pressing a kiss to Kurt's cheek. "Or we could do that. But Kurt, I'm..."

"I know," Kurt whispered. "I know that you aren't expected anything. But..." Kurt took a deep breath, "I want to."

"Yeah?" Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him close. "You sure about that babe?"

Kurt kissed Sebastian, walking forward so that he could back press Sebastian back against the wall. He knew that despite his nerves, Sebastian loved him and desired him. He knew that he could do this...that he wanted to do this. He broke the kiss, smiling at the slightly dazed expression on Sebastian's face. "I want you."

"Fuck Kurt," Sebastian said before leaning down for another kiss.

The elevator chimed and the doors opened to an empty hall. "Come on," Kurt grabbed Sebastian's hand and pulled him out of the elevator towards their room. He used the key Sebastian gave him earlier to open the door and pulled him through by his tie. "This is nice,"

"As nice as I could get in Lima," Sebastian said as he shrugged his jacket off. He reached for Kurt's shoulders and helped him out of his jacket. "So, wanna shower?"

Kurt bit his lip and nodded, unbuttoning his shirt slowly. "Do you remember..." Kurt pushed the shirt off his shoulders and draped it over the chair. "The first time we were in a shower together?"

Sebastian nodded, stripping his own shirt off. "You locked the locker room door and told me about your jock fantasy."

Kurt smiled, unbuttoning his kilt. "You got on your knees for me," Kurt whispered. The kilt pooled on the floor at his feet and he bent down to unlace the boots. "The water...fuck it ran down your back while you sucked me off. You looked..."

"Submissive?" Sebastian whispered.

"Sexy," Kurt said. He hooked his thumbs in his briefs and grinned. "I should return the favor." He winked, pushing his briefs down and stepping out of them before turning and heading towards the bathroom.

Sebastian stripped quickly, following behind Kurt quickly. Kurt was leaning over, playing with the tabs and Sebastian leaned against the doorframe to enjoy the view. "You have the world's greatest ass," Sebastian said.

"Is that so?" Kurt asked coyly as he turned and stretched his arms over his head.

Sebastian followed the lean lines of Kurt's body with his eyes, drinking in the image of Kurt so open and honest with him. "I love you," he said as he stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and nuzzle his face into his neck. "You are...God Kurt, you are everything."

Kurt wrapped his hand around the back of Sebastian's neck and pulled him up for a kiss. "And you," he whispered as he pulled away from the kiss. "you take my breath away."

Sebastian smiled, pulling him towards the tub. "Let's get clean."'

-x-

Kurt giggled as Sebastian ran the towel over him, drying him off before picking him up and carrying him into the bedroom. "You are just a secret romantic...ahh!" Kurt screamed as Sebastian threw him onto the bed. "I take every good thing I've ever said about you back."

"Oh do you?" Sebastian said as he crawled onto the bed. "Well then, I guess I'll just leave." He ran his own finger down his chest teasingly.

"Maybe," Kurt let out an audible gulp as Sebastian wrapped his hand around his cock, "Umm...maybe you can stay."

"Is that so?" Sebastian crawled over Kurt, kissing along his chest and neck until he reached his lips. He placed a soft kiss there.

"I have a fondness for pretty things," Kurt whispered against his lips.

Sebastian smiled and kissed him hard, running his hand through Kurt's hair and pressing down against Kurt. Kurt's arms wrapped around him, hands running down his back and pulling him closer. Sebastian moaned, thrusting down against Kurt.

Kurt loved kissing Sebastian, loved the feeling of him against him. He ran his nails down Sebastian's back, moaning loudly when Sebastian's cock thrust against his. This...this was something Kurt had never dreamed of. Laying in bed, naked with a man who was undeniably gorgeous on prom night. It seemed so...normal. So perfect. Sebastian broke the kiss, letting his lips travel down his chest. "God, your body," Sebastian whispered into his skin. Kurt wondered if he'd ever get used to the compliments that Sebastian gave him or the way he looked at him. He let out a deep moan when Sebastian bit down on his hip and and sucked the spot. "Seb...please."

"Please what babe," Sebastian asked as he ran his hands up his thighs.

"Suck me, touch me...fuck anything Sebastian."

"Anything huh," Sebastian pressed a kiss to the mark he'd made. He kissed his way back up Kurt's body and nuzzled his ear with his nose. "What if I wanted to ride you," Sebastian whispered? "What if I wanted to slide down on that amazing cock and feel you deep inside me?"

"You...want..."

"I want you," Sebastian whispered. "And I thought...I would bottom the first time."

Kurt giggled nervously, "I don't...know..."

Sebastian smiled and kissed Kurt's nose. "You are cute, and sexy, and I want you to fuck me. I'll do most of the work and then instinct will kick in." Sebastian moved, straddling Kurt's hips. "Are you sure?"

Kurt almost lost it when Sebastian's hips thrusted down, his ass rubbing against his cock. "Fuck..."

"Mmm," Sebastian repeated the move, leaning down to kiss Kurt passionately.

Kurt's hands, which had previously rested on Sebastian's waist, roamed up the broad expanse of Sebastian's back and pressed him down closer. "How would..." Kurt whispered when they broke the kiss and Sebastian's lips begin trailing down his neck.

"How would this work?" Sebastian asked as he licked lightly over a nipple. "First I'm going to reach over to the nightstand and get the lube and condoms I stashed there earlier. Then," Sebastian bit down on the now peaked nipple, causing Kurt to arch up into him. "Then I'm going to finger myself open for your cock. When I'm nice and stretched for you, I'm going to line you up with my hole and sink down until you are balls deep in my ass."

"Fuck Bas," Kurt hissed. He'd never imagined he'd have a dirty talk kink, but the way Sebastian whispered those things against his skin made him want them even more.

Sebastian did exactly what he said, reaching over to grab the lube and condoms from the drawer. He let the little square packet rest near Kurt's head and coated his fingers with lube. "Next time," he said as he reached behind himself. Kurt watched, fascinated, as Sebastian 's mouth went slack and he moaned. "I'll let you watch me do it," he said in a breathless voice. "You would like that, wouldn't you? You enjoyed watching me jerk off; imagine watching me on my knees in front of you, reaching back to finger myself open for your cock."

"Stop, fuck..." Kurt reacted to the way Sebastian cried out and his thighs clenched around Kurt's waist. "Stop talking or this is going to end soon."

"So you like me talking to you?" Sebastian threw his head back, the hand not behind him gripping the base of his cock. "You like me telling you just what I'm going to do with you?"

"Seb..."

Sebastian groaned, reaching for the condom and opening it with his teeth. "I'm going to fucking love you inside me,"

"Then get me there," Kurt groaned frustratingly as Sebastian took his time sliding the condom down on his cock.

It happened almost like a dream. One second Sebastian was straddling his hips with a cocky grin, the next second he was holding Kurt's cock steady and making the most amazing fucking noises as he sunk down on Kurt's cock. "Fuck Kurt..."

It was amazing. The feeling of being inside Sebastian, connected to him made Kurt's heart beat faster. Sebastian was tight and hot and fuck...Kurt's brain melted as Sebastian finally hit bottom, his ass resting against Kurt's hips. "Seb...fuck..."

"God you feel good," Sebastian moaned.

Kurt was in heaven. He took back everything he ever said about it not existing because the tight hot heat of Sebastian's ass around his cock was bliss. He could die now and he'd be the happiest fucking person ever. "You..." He couldn't speak, couldn't breath because Sebastian was fucking moving.

Sebastian leaned down, kissing Kurt hard as his hips moved up and slammed back down. The whimpers Kurt made into his mouth spurred him on, his hips moving at a pace faster than he normally would go. He'd savor Kurt later, spend hours bringing Kurt to the edge before letting him fall, but right now he wanted the amazing boy he was so in love with to come for him. "Kurt," he moaned as Kurt's arms wrapped around his back and dragged his nails down.

"I'm..." Kurt was so close. It was...embarrassing. "Sebastian..."

"Come," Sebastian whispered. "Come for me."

Kurt reached up, wrapping his hand around the back of Sebastian's neck and pulling him down for a kiss. HIs hips thrusted up, meeting Sebastian's thrust down that caused both boys to break the kiss with a cry of pleasure. Kurt's moan was drowned out by another kiss as he came, Sebastian moaning above him. "Seb..."

"Stay hard for me baby," Sebastian whispered.

Kurt didn't know how, but Sebastian kept rocking down on him and his body responded. Sebastian sat up, reaching for his cock and stroking it, his eyes connecting with Kurt's. It was bordering on too much when Sebastian cried out his name and came all over Kurt's stomach. "Fuck..."

Sebastian grinned, sliding off Kurt carefully and laying next to him. "Mmm..."

"That was..."

"Amazing?"

"Indescribable," Kurt sighed. "Is it always like that?"

Sebastian turned, running his hands through Kurt's sweaty locks. "No babe, it's only that amazing when you are hopelessly in love with the person. Meaningless sex is fun, but it doesn't feel like that did."

"Bas..." Kurt whispered, his eyes tearing up. "I love you."

"I love you too," Sebastian whispered and pulled him closer. They were sticky and sweaty, but Kurt didn't care. In that moment, the only thing that mattered was the feeling of Sebastian's chest rising and falling under his and the thought that somehow, Kurt had fallen in love with a boy worth everything.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22- Epilogue **

Sebastian watched from the bed as Kurt paced back and forth, retelling the drama and heartbreak from nationals. "Come here," he said as he held his hand out. Kurt took it, letting Sebastian pull him down until they were lying in bed, Kurt's head resting on Sebastian chest. "I'm sorry, that you lost."

"Well, if you think about, Kurt Hummel has had a pretty good year."

"Have you now?"

Kurt's played with the key resting against Sebastian's chest. Since he gave it to him, Sebastian never took it off. He'd broken the chain twice in Lacrosse practice and replaced it both times. "You know, when I gave you this, I had no idea I'd be giving Dalton's resident bad boy the key to my heart."

Sebastian laughed, "Well, I'm glad you did. Before you..." Sebastian's voice cracked and Kurt looked up to see the other boy's eyes watering slightly. He'd never seen Sebastian this emotional before. "I didn't think love existed, not like this. And even if it did, no one was going to want me for it. You see something in me that I don't even see myself. You make me better Kurt. And you love me."

"I do," Kurt said. He turned so that he could kiss Sebastian's lips softly. "You are a better person than you think you are, with or without me."

"i was wondering...what do you think about me transferring to McKinley next year?"

"Really?" Kurt squealed, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck.

"It took a lot of convincing to talk my dad into letting me rent an apartment and transfer to public school, but even he had to admit that you've been a pretty damn good influence on my behavior lately. I even talked to your dad about it, to kind of have some back up if my dad was being stubborn. As long as I promised to make sure you were home at reasonable hours on school nights, he said he'd support us in any way." Sebastian smiled sheepishly, "He welcomed me to the family."

Kurt smiled. "I told you he wouldn't kill you." He leaned down to kiss Sebastian with every ounce of passion and love he felt. "I think my summer and senior year just got even more perfect."

Sebastian smirked, "I've got one last surprise for you, mon amour."

"Oh?"

"We are also going to Paris for a month, for your birthday." Sebastian could only laugh as Kurt attempted to hug him, kiss him, and dance all while being excited. Everything about his boyfriend made him happy, made everything he was doing and would do worth it just for the smile on his face. Sebastian agreed, their summer and senior year was going to be perfect.

-x-

* * *

**So this is finally done. This story has been a work in progress for more than a year. It started as a collab between myself and for-another-world and when she became too busy, I took over. It took this big bang to kick my ass into gear and finish this thing, of which I am grateful. I want to thank my partial co-writer/beta/love of my life for-another-world for being both a kick in my ass and a support. **

**Much props to Bononoh for being a second pair of eyes in this fic and catching the mistakes we missed and to my Bigbang artist thebigpurplebook for picking my story and working her magic! **


End file.
